Dragon Ball Heroes
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Continuing his dream to become the worlds Greatest hero, Izuku Midoriya keeps on focusing at UA highschool but soon he’ll find himself in an odd new adventure he didnt expect and finds out the truth about his family and Quirks. (Story Completed)
1. Intro

"ARISE SHENRON" echoed a voice high up in the mountains. The surrounding sky turned black as lighting explodes through the sky. A bright light shoots from seven balls and the light slowly forms into the shape of a dragon. The light fades into green scales and a loud roar echos in the mountains.

The dragon turned down to face the one who called his name and recognised the man and the stupid grin he often wears. "Goku... why have you summoned me from my slumber this time." The dragon looks around noticing the one he called Goku is the only one there.

"Hey Shenron. Long time no see" grinned Goku. Shenron growls lowly "What do you want? I don't have all day!" Goku frowned crossing his arms "Geez you never lighten up do you." Shenron roars in annoyance "Okay okay I'll get to the point... I woke you up for a wish. I realise I'm not gonna be around forever and the same goes for my friends and family. So in the future there's no guarantee that there's gonna be anyone to defend Earth if the times comes you know."

Shenron listened with curiousity "hmmm go on." "So basically I wanna wish that the people of earth have a way to take care of themselves and save the day on there own." Shenrons red eyes stared down at Goku processing his words "Interesting wish. And I am able to grant it but keep in mind that there maybe consequences that follows." Goku looked up in confusion "what do you mean?" "If I grant your wish I shall give the people of earth abilities but you of all people should know that humans tend to become evil with power. However there are people with good hearts that will use their gifts for good. So think carefully before making your wish."

Goku thinker carefully before looking back up "I think it's a risk worth taking." The dragon nodded and his eyes glowed brighter for a moment "Your wish has been granted. Now your final wish" Goku put his hand to his chin in deep thought "hmm I didn't think of a second one..." Goku thought long and hard for a moment "I'd like a day pass!!"

Shenron tilted his head in confusion "A day pass?" "Yeah. When I die I want to be able to come back to earth for one day in a few years so I can check on the progress of the place to make sure I made the right choice." Shenron once again nodded and the moment of glow in his eyes returning "Your wish has been granted... fair well... until the next summoning"

Shenron again turned into light and shrunk into the seven magical dragon balls then quickly exploded into all directions with light blue sky's returning to brighten the day. Goku sighed happily "Well. Time to gets some grub!" He leaps up in the air and flys towards his home.

Meanwhile at a hospital in Qingqing city. A newborn baby begins to emanate light. This child is the first one affected by Gokus wish. The first person to get powers. And so the age of quirks begins..

_(Cha-la Head-Cha-la from Battle Of Z begins playing)_

Everything is black until seven balls begin to shine and crackle lighting 

_"CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA"_

Light shoots up into the sky and quickly turns into Shenron.

_"SMILE WITH ULTRA Z"_

Zooms out to show Shenron floating above UA with class 1A looking up at him

_"TODAY TOO, AI, YAY YAI YAI!"_

Shenron launches forward with jaws apart and wide.

_"SPARKLING!"_

title flashes up out of the darkness 

**_DragonBall Heroes_**

Class 1A stand in together and take up fighting stances surrounded by Class 1B then tesutesu launches for an attack at Todoroki 

_"THROUGH THE GLOWING CLOUDS FLY AWAY (FLY AWAY)"_

Bakugo explodes into the air towards class 1B with Iida sprinting past and performing a kick

_"PANORAMA SPREADING AROUND THE BODY"_

Momo begins defending herself against Kendo as she launch forward smirking

_"I WAS KICKED IN THE FACE THE EARTH GOT ANGRY (ANGRY!")_

Tokoyami jumps and dodges Kuroiri before flying with the help of dark shadow

_"EXPLODE A VOLCANO IN THE MELTED ARTIC (KORORI)"_

Uraraka, Mina And Mineta charge towards Shinso and Monoma and both sides launch a mixture or attacks

_IF YOU HAVE A DINOSAUR"_

The rubbled city turns to night time and Deku stands straight with his fists clenched facing off with Overhaul

_"ID LIKE TO MAKE A RIDE"_

Overhaul uses his quirk in rage as he assembles himself with his yakuza members to make one being.

_"CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA"_

Deku clinches his teeth taking up a fighting stances but glances over his shoulder to see Eri poke her head up in fear but quickly changes into determination as she activates her quirk.

_"NO MATTER HAPPENS I FEEL KAPPA TO"_

Deku activates one for all at 100% and jumps up towards Overhaul beginning his attack with Eri on his back.

_"CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA"_

Both hero and villian attack each other and dodge back and forth.

_"MY BREAST CRACKLE ENOUGH NOISY SPIRIT BALLS."_

Deku manages a punch across Overhauls face and sends him flying towards the ground

_SPARKING!!"_

Overhaul launches himself off the ground towards Deku as Deku pulls back his fist for another punch flying downwards. But before the two collide they freeze in position as the music ends.


	2. Chapter 1: Day Pass

**Many Many Years after quirks came to be.**

Fortune teller Baba floated on her ball waiting for Goku to be kind enough to actually give her some attention "Wow everything looks pretty ordinary here doesn't it?" Goku said looking around the city. "The world is a very different place from the one you left Goku. You know the rules 24 hours and you're back in otherworld with the others. And do try to keep out of trouble this time."

Goku simply gave her a thumbs up "No problem. I'll see you later" Baba simply nodded and floated away leaving Goku on his own. Goku began to wonder around the streets he began to notice people looking somewhat differently. For example some people had horns or were different colours. But then again there was still plenty of average looking people.

As he continued observing he heard screams and people yelling about a villian "Damn. That can't be good." He ran towards the commotion and saw a man covered in blades walking away with money he just stole from the bank. Goku began to make a move to take the guy out until the man was sent flying into a building "SMASH!!!"

The crowd began to applaud and cheer "Yay. Go All Might! He's the greatest." Goku looked around in confusion until he saw a large blonde man with a big grin waving to everyone "Fear Not citizens! Because I Am Here!!" He walks over to the blade man and picks him up "Now to get this evil doer to the police." With a simple leap All Might left with the villian in custody leaving the nearby audience still cheering. Goku crossed his arms smiling "well so far my wish is holding out."

He continued to wonder around and occasionally watch hero's in action and was somewhat relieved that at no point did he have to step in and help but another part of him hated it cause he was missing out on all the action. Of course that would quickly change when he heard another scream.

He turned to see what problem was this time and what hero would step in to help. He saw a young woman being held hostage by a small group of villains who look like they screwed up a robbery so they took the woman as leverage to keep the pro heros away from them. A few pros stood in fighting stances but none made a move in fear of putting the woman in danger.

Goku continued to watch for a few moments longer before deciding to action. Quickly activating his instant transmission technique. He punched the man in the jaw who held the woman hostage and quickly took her to safety with the pro hero's before returning to the middle of the villains.

"I'm only gonna say this once. Drop the money and apologise." The villains stared in surprise before they grinned "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Goku smirked "This" he disappeared and then reappeared behind the villian who was speaking to him and did a chop like motion to his neck knocking him out. He continued this for the remaining four villains leaving them all unconscious. The surrounding crowd stared in amazement before cheering for him. Goku walked by the pro hero's "You guys can handle it from here." He continued walking around the corner until something caught his attention.

"Wait!!" He turned to see the young woman he had rescued running towards him. She stood the panting for a moment "You didn't let me thank you." Goku smiled scratching the back of his head "Oh it was no problem honestly." She smiled up at him "Still. Thank you. I was honestly so scared I didn't know what I was going to do. But then you just appeared and stopped them effortlessly. I feel like a simple thank you isn't enough."

"Don't worry about it's fine" at that moment his stomach growled loudly disturbing the conversation. Goku hangs onto his stomach giggling nervously "hehe sorry. Now I think about it I haven't eaten all day." The woman smiles "Well then how about I get you something to eat as a thank you?" Goku grinned "oh sure that sounds like a great idea." "Okay then it's a deal. I didn't catch your name." "Oh well my name is Goku. What's yours?" The woman holds out her hand to shake his "I'm Inko... Inko Midoriya." Both smile as they shake hangs and walk down the street together.

After a few moments curiousity got the better Inko "So Goku.. what's that thing above your head?" Goku looks at Inko then up at what she's pointing too "Oh that. It's a halo. Everyone gets one when they die." Inkos eyes widen "... d-does that mean your dead." Goku gives Inko a thumbs up "hehehe yup!"

Inko simply stared at Goku eyes still widened "He's dead...a dead guy rescued me... how's this possible." "Oh that's easy I got a 24hour pass to visit. If someone is good enough they get a 24hour pass to live. But in my case I wished for it with the dragon balls." Inkos jaw is basically on the ground "this... This is a lot to process.." Goku rubs the back of his head "I guess I've said too much huh." Inko looked at Goku "Uh how about we get you that food before you freak me out too much more."

They walked together to a nearby restaurant and Goku continued to explain the dragonballs and the wishes he made to the eternal dragon Shenron. He learnt that Inko recently got into a fight with her boyfriend and they've been apart for a while and she was out for a walk to clear her mind when she got kidnapped by the villains.

They spent some time at the restaurant and Inko was beginning to fear that Goku would either choke to death from eating so fast or that the man was gonna send her broke with the bill he was raking up. Eventually he managed to sit back and slap his belly with satisfaction. They continued to walk together and Inko did her best to explain how things are now since Goku and the rest of the Z fighters moved on into otherworld.

At some point they arrived at Inkos small apartment. "So do you go back to other world now?" "Hmm Nah I still got a few hours left before baba comes and gets me." Goku stretched with a yawn. Inko raised a brow "Really? Your dead and you get tired?" "Well yeah. When you get to keep your body it still does the same when you're alive." Inko nodded "well. I'm assuming you got no where to stay so... you're welcome to stay for the night til you need to go."

Goku thought about her offer for the moment "hmm sure I could use the rest. The meal from earlier still has me stuffed." Inko managed to get together some blankets and pillow for Goku and set him up on the couch. But it was still early so she decided to put a movie on to watch until she was tired enough to go to bed. At some point she found herself leaning against Goku. Eventually this lead to something more and neither of them bothered to see how the movie ended since they were to distracted by each other.

**Next morning **

Inko sat up in her bed noticing she was alone. She sighed thinking it was all a dream til she realised she was naked. She rarely sleeps naked even when she is alone. She quickly got dressed and checked the couch to find blankets on the floor beside the spare pillow. She then decided that passionate night she spent with her rescuer did happen and then this would be confirmed by a note left on the table. She gave it a glance then proceeded to read it _"Hey Inko. Sorry I left without saying goodbye but I ran out of time and had to leave with Baba. Unfortunately you won't see me again but who knows I might get another pass if I behave myself. I had a wonderful time with you and am happy my wish had worked like I hoped. Thank you for the meal too. Goku p.s Baba wrote this not Goku. I'm pretty sure that boy has no idea how to write aswell as this."_

Inko couldn't help but giggle as she read the note. She sighed happily and looked out towards the window "I won't forget you Goku."


	3. Chapter 2:The Tournament Party Annoucned

**16 years later: Zeno's Palace**

The two zenos stared in awe at the crystal orb in front of them watching a lesson in a hero course from planet earth in the 7th universe. "I like this one. He's strong." "Yes he's very strong." They say amongst each other. The person they referred to was a boy with green/black hair. Ever since Goku made his wish the two zenos took interest in the development of what would happen and had found a source of new entertainment. So they were now no reason to become bored.

The boy in the orb suddenly have some kind of black substance pouring out of him. "Oooo what's that?" "He couldn't do that before." "wow!" They continued watching on in interest until the boy and his team won the match.

"That was fun!" "Yes very fun." "We should thank Goku for making the wish." "Yes we should." Both of them made a single clap in unison and the Grand Minister appeared "You called me?" Asked the minister as he bowed. "Yes we wish to reward Goku." "He has deserved it." The grand minister simply smiled "Of course. What do you have in mind?" "A party!" "A tournament!" The zenos looked at each other as they gave different answers then looked back to the grand minister "a tournament? "A party!" They once again looked at each other in confusion as they had just changed there answers to suit the other. But the grand minister simply nodded "A tournament party. What a splendid idea. I'm sure Goku would be thrilled with it."

"Yes a party of celebration!" "And battles to keep them entertained." "All of Gokus closest friends and family should attend!" "Let's do it right now!!!" The grand minister chuckled "I appreciate the enthusiasm my lords but this will take time to prepare. I request at least one Earth week to make all preparations."

"Oh okay." "I guess we can wait." The grand minister bowed "Thank you for your patience. I shall go do what is required at once." With one more smile the grand minister vanished "I'm so excited!" "Oooo I can't wait!!"

**Universe 7. Grand Kais World.**

Gohan sat with his wife Videl and mother Chi Chi watching Goku spar with Goten and Pan. "Will they ever work out they can't beat him?" Questioned Gohan. "Well I'm pretty sure Pans stubbornness comes from the sayain bloodline same as Goten. Besides at least they're having fun" replied videl as she leaned against him.

"Honestly I thought after we all died it be more relaxing but I guess when your father is involved that's not possible." Sighed Chi Chi.

In that moment the Grand Minister appeared "Oh good I found you." Gohan looked up in surprised and quickly bowed in respect "Grand Minister!? Why are you here?" "I'm here by request of the Omni Kings. Many centuries ago you're father made a wish to Earths eternal dragon." Gohan thought for a moment "Oh yeah. He wanted a way for the earth to be protected after we all passed onto here." "That is correct. The Omni Kings have watched the universe 7 earth with curiousity after the wish was made. And in doing so it has given them a grand source of entertainment. So they wish to reward Goku." Explained the Grand Minister.

"Oh I see. Gimme a sec." Gohan turned and yelled to Goku, before you could hear an echo Goku appeared next to him "What's up?... Oh hey Grand Minister. How's the two Zenny's doing?" "They're fine. Actually their happiness is the reason I'm here." And so the Grand Minister gave Goku the same explanation he just gave Gohan. "Oh I see. How do they wanna reward me exactly? Because I got everything I need here. I even train some hero's from Earth time to time just for fun." Asked Goku "well they decided to host a Tournament Party for you."

"A WHAT!!!!" Goku yelled. "A party with feasts and celebrations for you and your friends and family also a fighting tournament for any of your friends who wish to enter." Explained Grand Minister. "Holy Crap. This is beyond awesome! I can't wait. When is it?! Come on tell me please!!" Begged Goku "it'll take place in a week. I'll make all the necessary preparations. You can invite anyone you wish. I'll let Whis assist me in gathering your guests."

"This is great! Oh boy I just can't wait."Chi Chi bumps in "Geez get a hold of yourself Goku. It's only a week it'll go bye in a flash." "But I hate waiting. Oh I can just go train. That'll pass the time." Thought Goku. Chi Chi sighed "is that all you think about. You're the strongest being in the universe." "Yeah but I gotta stay on my game in case Vegeta surpasses me since I saw him last." "Some things never change." Commented Videl.

"Well then I shall take my leave. I'll see you all on the day." After another smile and bow the grand minister vanished.

**6 days later: Earth Universe 7**

Inko sat in her empty apartment watching tv. She thought by now she'd be used to living alone since Izuku stayed in the dorms at UA. But it hasn't been as easy as she hoped. Maybe she should get a cat. A little kitten to take care of would for sure keep her busy and distracted. Her thoughts her interrupted by a knock on a door. "Huh. Wonder who that could be? Wouldn't be Izuku he usually calls before visiting." She opened the door to look up at a blue man with a strange hairstyle and a mysterious looking staff.

"Hello? Can I help you." Inko Asked the man "Greetings Inko. I am Whis. I've been sent her to collect you and your son for a celebration event." Inko stared blankly at the man who calls himself Whis "uhhh how do you know my name? And what celebration." "Oh my apologies. I suppose I should explain. The Omni Kings are rewarding a man you once knew with a party. And both you and you're son are invited due to your past relationship."

The Confusion on Inkos only grew more. Who's the Omni Kings but more importantly what man was he referring to. "Who's the man I knew?" "Oh I would be referring to Goku." At the mention of the name Inkos world stood still. Her mind flashed back to the day she spent with her rescuer. And the night that soon followed.

She looked up at Whis "Oh my... why would I be invited. We barely know each other." Whis smiled "True as that maybe but family is invited thus I'm sure you can work out what I mean by that." Her face turned pale as she processed the words he said. Sure her and Goku had a night of passion but soon after he left she got back together with her at the time ex boyfriend Hisashi. They got married and had a baby boy that she just assumed was Hisashis son.

"Are you telling me... that my Izuku is Gokus son" Inko wanting confirmation "That would be Correct yes. Although it would appear that only myself, Lord Berrus and the Kais are aware of this. Although Goku had admitted to spending an evening with you with his family. He is unaware he Sired a son with you."

Inko breath heaverly "This is a lot to process. How do I even explain this." "Might I suggest keeping this to yourself. At least for the time being. We'll reveal this unexpected secret when the opportunity best suits. For now inform Young Izuku that he has a party to go to tomorrow. It is a Saturday so it shouldn't interfere with his studies. But I believe this will greatly benefit him in his goal of becoming a hero."

Inko nodded still trying to deal with the shock "Okay. Wait how do we get to this party anyway?" "Oh I'll come collect you both. Say 12:00pm suit?" Inko simply nodded in agreement with the meeting time. "Splendid. I'll see you then. Oh my this is going to be exciting." Whis commented to himself as he turned to leave. Inko stared into the hallway processing the entire conversation. She eventually gain the mental strength to dial her sons number and inform him of the plans to go to a party.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Family Reunion

Goku walked along North Kais training grounds looking around. "Where is she. Hmmm." He continued looking around until he found a woman with dark hair and in a white cape. Goku grinned and walked over to her "Hey Nana." She turned to face him grinning "Oh. Hey Goku. You're not training me today are you?"

Goku stretched "Nah. I actually came here to invite you to the Tournament party." Nana raised a brow "Tournament party?" "Yeah. Basically a big party followed by a fighting tournament. I figured with all the training you've been doing since you got here you'd like to put it into practice." "Hmmm am I allowed to use my quirk?" "You mean that one for all thingy? Sure! I've been wanting to see it in action!"

She grinned "Good. To be honest I didn't even know I'd still have it. Thought the power would've left me and gone onto Toshinori." Goku stood beside her looking at the horizon. "That's the wonderful thing about this place. People who get to come here get to stay in the body that was in there greatest prime. That's why you don't see anyone walking around here looking old and frail. They stay young and in there prime. So you in your prime is when you had that quirk. So naturally you get to keep. That'll be same case for the people before you and after... what's the guys name you gave it to?"

"Oh Toshi... his hero name is All Might" she answered "hmmm is he blonde?" "Uhh yeah how'd you know? "I meet him last time I was on earth. He punched out a guy. I was impressed. Anyway you gonna join the tournament?" Nana smirked clenching her fist "count me in." "Good cause it starts in an hour. Forgot to tell you about it earlier."

He began to walk away and she quickly followed. "I wonder who get to fight. Hehehe this is exciting!!"

**Universe 7: Earth.**

Izuku panted as he sweated from the training session he had with All Might. "That'll do for the day young Midoriya. You had somewhere to be today didn't you?" Izuku nodded "yeah some party. I'm not sure what it is." All Might simply nodded "Just remember to be back by curfew or at least inform Aizawa that you'll be staying with your mother or something."

Izuku stood up with a final stretch "I'll be sure to. I'll catch you later All Might" he began running back to the dorms as part of his final exercise for the day and to get changed. Hours later we finally arrived at his childhood home. "Mom? I made it." Inko popped her head around the corner "oh sweetie you're here." "Yeah so where we going." "oh someone is taking us. I haven't been there before."

Whis suddenly appears in the kitchen "Oh good you're both here" Izuku stared at the blue man "Uh who are you?" "Oh I'm a Whis. I'll be your transportation for today." "Huh so you got a warp quirk?" "Oh my no not a quirk dear boy. Quirks are only thing that exists on this earth."

Izuku continued to stare at the blue man in confusion until Inko stood beside him "okay then let's get going." Whis tapped his staff and the three disappeared from the apartment.

**Null Realm**

Gohan looked around with Goten beside him "Feels weird being back here." "Oh yeah well trunks and I are still pissed you didn't let us join." "Thats ages ago. Besides there's a new tournament now. You can fight in that." Goten thought about it and nodded "fine. Wait is there a prize? There's usually always a prize in these tournaments"

"The prize is the same as it usually is. The super dragon balls." Answered the Grand Minister appearing next to them. "But that's later right now feast." With a tap of his staff rows of tables and meals appeared. Instantly Buu and Goku raced to start eating while everyone casually walked over. Eventually the whole old gang was back together. Everyone from Krillin and Master Rossi to Vegeta and Bulma.

That was then interrupted by the arrival of three unexpected guests that no one expected to see let alone Goku. Two of them wore sayain Armour while the other wore earth clothes and had a giant moustache. One of the sayains looked like Goku. The old man walked over to Goku who was currently stuffing his face with pork buns. "You always did have. Big appetite my boy." Goku began to choke as he recognised the voice. After a few solid slaps on the chest to help him swallow he turned to face the man.

"Grandpa!?!?" The old man smiled "that's right. It's Me!" Tears formed in Gokus eyes and he pulled him into a hug. Gohan and Goten stared "wow I've never seen dad that emotional." Chi Chi walked up beside them and grabbed them both by the hand leading them to Goku. "Boys. This is your great grandfather Gohan." Gohan looked in surprise "wait... you mean the Gohan you named me after? Grandpa Gohan?" Goku nodded as he wiped his tears "Grandpa. These are my boys Gohan and Goten."

"Well they certainly take after there father I see. I don't mean to be rude but there's people I wish you to meet." Grandpa Gohan turned and lead the family towards the two armoured Sayains. The two sayains Stared in awe at the person walking towards them. Grandpa Gohan began the introductions "Goku this is Bardock and Gine. They're... well they're your parents my boy." Goku stared at them. Unsure of what to do. It was clear Bardock was having the same reaction as him. But Gine walked up to Goku smiling with teary eyes and embraced him. Goku relaxed hugged back. Bardock shifted on the spot before speaking "You've got yourself quiet the reputation son. Never did I expect such great things to come from you when you were a child."

Goku looked up at him "I heard what you did to. I was proud to hear that." Gine let go and sniffed "I'm just happy I could finally speak to you after all this time." "Me too. Maybe you two wanna meet your grand kids.. and great grand kid" Goku tilted his head in the direction of Goten, Pan and Gohan. The two sayains nodded and walked over to great them.

A noise caught Gokus attention and he turned to see Whis appear with two other people. The boy he didn't recognise but the woman he did. Although she had changed she was still somewhat recogniseble. While the boy seemed to be freaking out over what just happened, Inko and Goku locked eyes. She made her way over to him "Hey Goku." "Hey Inko. Why are you here?" "Oh well uh that Whis guy invited me and my son." Goku looked back towards the boy who was still freaking out with Whis trying to calm him

"So that's your son? He looks a lot like his mother." She turned to look at Izuku "He's my world." Goku smiled "Well since now you're here I can introduce you to everyone I told you about." Goku lead the way with Inko following

Meanwhile Izuku looked around with great confusion "What the hell is going on. What kinda party is this? And why am I here." Whis sighed rubbing his temple "You'll find out in time. But for now go enjoy the feast before you young man. Besides there might be someone here that you'll take interest into speaking to."

As if on cue Izuku looked over to see Nana wrestling Buu for some buffalo wings. The moment she claimed them and grinned with victory Izuku mind clicked realising who she was "All Mights Master... Nana Shimura.."


	5. Chapter 4: The Match Ups

Izuku mentally tried to prep himself into working out how to introduce himself to the previous holder of One For All But was interrupted by the Grand Minister announcing the arrival of the Omni Kings. Goku quickly jumped in front of them hugging them and blanked on about thanking them for the shine dig.

As expected Beerus was mortified at the site "How after knowing them for at least over a century does he NOT KNOW RESPECT!!!" He appears behind Goku and slogs him across the head then quickly bows to the zenos. Goku cringed rubbing his head "Hey that hurt" The Zenos both laughed "He's funny" "very funny" one of the zenos looked over and saw Izuku and his eyes lit up "Look it's him." The other Zeno looked in the same direction "Oh it is him." "Yay he's here" they instantly appeared in front of Izuku causing him to do a double take.

"Wow he's much more plain in person." "Yes but he has more strength then we think." "Yes he does more then he's aware of himself."

Goku and beerus look at each other then to the Grand Minister "Hey why do the Zannys have an interest in Inkos kid?" They look back at Izuku and he's looking back and forth between the two Omni Kings obviously in a great confusion of the situation he's found himself in.

The Grand Minister smiled "As you're aware Goku the wish you made has brought the Omni Kings great entertainment. Currently they have taken interest in the life of Young Mr Midoriya." Meanwhile The zenos continued looking at Izuku "Is he going to be in the tournament?" "Oh I hope he does. It'll be fun!" "Oh so much fun." Izuku blinked in confusion "T-tournament?" Whis stepped in "Yes not only is this a party but there will also be a fighting tournament." Izuku looked up at Whis "hmm kinda like the sports festival." "Yes consider it an exclusive training opportunity to fight against people who don't rely on quirks"

This gained Izukus interest "okay. Wait I'm not wearing my hero costume. And am I allowed to use support items?" The zenos nodded "Yes you may." "You'll need it to survive." Izuku blinked "Well then let's get you back to UA to get your gear before the tournament begins." Whis tapped his staff and both himself and Izuku disappeared. Goku blinked looking back at the Grand Minister "Okay what's so special about the kid?" The grand minister answered by tapping his staff and making an orb appear above everyone and proceeded to show Izukus battle against Overhaul. Everyone looked up to watch. Nana watched with great interest "His quirk.. is it?" Inko cringed and looked away as Izuku broke his body but instantly repaired by Eris quirk.

The viewing of the battle ends and Goku looks towards Nana and walks over to me "Is it just mean or does that kids power seem like yours?" Nana smirked "The reason it seems like my power is because it is my power Goku. It would seem that Toshinori has found his successor." Goku crosses his arms "I see. This should be interesting." Grand Minister spoke up "now let's announce the match ups for the tournament."

The grand minister tapped his staff and the orb shows the list of battles.

Gohan vs Grandpa Gohan

Goten vs 17

Krillin vs Bardock

Gine vs 18

Goku vs Piccolo

Vegeta vs Buu

Pan vs Tien

Roshi vs Yamcha

Trunks vs Nana.

Izuku vs Raditz

Everyone looked at the the tournament list and were happy with the results until Gine spoke "Wait. The green haired kid is fighting Raditz?!" "RADITZ!!!" Everyone stared at his name in shock. Inko looked around in confusion "who's Raditz?" Bardock stood beside "He's our son. Kakarots brother." "I killed him and Goku when he tried to kidnap Gohan." Inko stared in shock at the mention of him killing Goku. But Chi Chi spoke "why's he on the list? He isn't even here." "He just wanted to battle he didn't want to be part of the friendly celebrations." Explained Grand Minister

"Why would you allow him to fight?" Asked Gohan "Well he is family after all." Said one of the zenos "I don't know what everyone is worried about. He's a weakling. And the green haired boy has the ability to defeat him if he uses his head." Interrupted vegeta. Everyone looked at him and Goku agreed "He'll be fine. You all saw what he can do."

Whis then suddenly reappear with a suited up Izuku "Okay I'm ready to go." Announced Izuku. The zenos applauded excitedly "yay let's begin." "Yes let's." "Very Well then. Let the battles begin. First up Gohan vs Older Gohan." With a Tap of his staff everyone was transported to the viewing stands while the Gohans were left on the battle field to face off.

The zenos rang the bell signalling the start of the battle. "Okay then. BEGIN!!"


	6. Tournament Begins! The First Round!

"Go easy on me now. I'm still just a frail old man." Said Grandpa Gohan as he took up the classic turtle style fighting stance. "I'm not falling for that old timer" Smiled Gohan taking up his own stance. G Gohan smirked "very well then." In a split second he appeared behind Gohan launching a kick towards him but he quickly blocked it "You're pretty fast for an old guy. But that won't help you."

The two began exchanging punches and kicks with the younger Gohan holding back obviously. G Gohan backed off "well it's pretty obvious that I won't win this. So let's finish with a bang my boy." "Whatever you say." G Gohan adjusted his stances. The young Gohan recognised the position and followed suit. And together the spoke unison "Ka... Me...Ha... Me...HAAAA!!!" They Both shot a light of blue energy towards each other with it colliding together causing a shock waves to explode from the impact. The light was so blinding that Izuku was unable to see the ending result. As his eyes began to focus a voice appeared next to me.

"Well it seems I've lost" Izuku turned to see the old man standing beside him smiling like he had just enjoyed a hot cup of tea.

"The winner is Gohan!" Everyone applauded both fighters as the elder sat down with Ox King and Roshi to continue there earlier conversation. "Next battle. Goten and 17 enter the stage." Goten jumped stretching excitedly to the point you would've mistaken him for Goku. He sprang into the arena and 17 eventually joined him.

They didn't take long before fighting but Gotens overconfidence turned against him and got himself kicked out of the ring. The young half sayain pouted when he appeared next to his friends "awww I didn't even get to try out my new moves."

Krillin and Bardock then took stage. Krillin seemed to have the upper with his strength and techniques. Especially his destructo discs. But fortunately for Bardock years of non stop combat and fighting different alien species from across space have him an advantage in strategy and improvise battle tactics. He somehow managed to blindside Krillin and knock him out of the ring but he did get a rather deep wound in his shoulder from Krillin Discs.

Gine took stage along side 18. From the moment the battle began it was clear she lacked the experience her husband had but she did have his not give up determination which seems to be a family trait with these sayains. 18 avoided all chances and continuously stayed on the offensive eventually forcing Gine out of the ring.

And then Goku and Piccolo stepped up and face off. "If it's okay with you Goku I'm already aware of how this will end which I'm sure you are to. See let's skip the warm up and all that crap and cut straight to the point of it." Goku chuckled "If that's what you want." Piccolo smirked as he began charging up with two fingers placed on his forehead. Goku took up the same stance as the two Gohans did before "kamehame..." Piccolo grinned "SPECIAL BEAM... CANON." "HAAAAA!" The both shot beams of light towards each other with Izuku doing everything he can to observe. He continuely questioned how everyone here can be quirkless yet be without a doubt the strongest people he's ever laid eyes on. Then Piccolo appeared next to him eyes closed and smiling "To think we were once equally close in power. And now I'm nothing compared to him." He chuckled and took a seat beside Izuku.

"Okay thunder thighs let's get this over with" demanded Vegeta as he landed on the stage waiting for Buu to face him. "Get him Buu! Show him who's the man!!" Cheered Hercule. "No offence Mr Satan but do you really think Buu has a chance against my husband?" Smirked Bulma crossing her arms "Doesn't matter. I'm here to support Buu no matter the odds." Izuku smiled at the mans words of support for his pink friend and turned to watch the battle. The bell rang and Buu charged forward throwing a barrage of kicks and punches. Vegeta dodged effortlessly and frowned "Honestly it's embarrassing that you were actually capable of killing me once." Vegeta throws a punch and land it into Buus face making it cave and send him rolling back.

Buu sat up holding his face and stood up angrily blowing steam "BUU MAKE YOU PAY!!!!" He charged forward towards vegeta. As soon as he was close vegeta took a side step letting Buu past but grab him by the single antenna on top of his head and began spinning him around and around to the point all you could see was a pink tornado. He let go sending Buu crashing into the observation stands which technically means he got thrown out of bounds making Vegeta the winner.

Pan and Tein stood on the stage and respectfully bowed to each other before taking a fighting stance. "Go sweetie! You can do it!" Cheered Videl which caused Pan to blush in embarrassment. The bell rang and the two fighters went toe to toe. After a while Tein performed a solar flare which caused Pan to chuckle. "Oh come on that's the oldest trick in the book." She jammed her elbow backwards forcing it into teins stomach who was trying to sneak up behind her. Twin groaned in pain but grinned as he he grabbed her arm and kicked her in the chest and throw her towards out of bounds. She quickly gained control and landed on the edge of the ring and sighed in relief "DODON RAY!!" The beam struck her in the back with enough force to send her out and she appeared next to her parents "I lost... DAMN IT!!" She crosses her arms and pouted Tein walked up to her "you got skill no doubt but you're just like your uncle. A tad of overconfident. Instead of being upset be proud and use this as learning lesson on what to improve on." She sighed and nodded with a smile before bowing to Tein "I'll beat you next time." "I look forward to it."

Roshi stood up stretching "Okay then let's get this show on the road." Yamcha rubbed the back of his head nervously "actually I give up." "WHAT!!!" Everyone yelled as they turned to him "I decided long ago that I'm not a fighter anymore. Against the average Joe i might stand a chance but I got no hope against the rest of you guys. So I'll quit now instead of delaying the inevitable." Roshi simply shrugged and sat down "Suit yourself pussy."

Goku turned to Nana "Will then looks like you're up. Ready to see how the training went." She stood up smiling "you know it. I'm fighting Vegetas kid right?" "Yup. Good luck." With that Nana and trunks jumped onto the stage her smile never leaving. Izuku watched with more interest and curiousity then any of the previous battles. The bell rang and they launched at each other matching each other's punches and kicks. It would seem they were perfectly even. The jumped back from each other and resumed there fighting stances "Im impressed but that shouldn't be surprising since you have been training with Goku." "Why thank you." Trunks smirked "looks like I'll go up a gear... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He charged up and with a flash of golden light he transformed into a super sayain. Nana smirked "I'm flattered you have to go that far for little old me."

Izuku eyes were widened and unblinking "w-what did he just do. He changed his hair." Izuku was overwhelmed but what he saw. Unlike everyone around him he couldn't sense energy levels but just by looking at the now blonde haired boy he could tell he was powerful. "That's super sayain form. Full blood sayains and half sayains have the ability to make this transformation with the right training and mental mindset. However this is only the first transformation. These guys can go beyond and further with their power." Piccolo Explained to young Midoriya. Izuku listened to the Namekians words and continued staring in shock "if that's true then... they could be more powerful then all might and All for One combined... the idea of it is insane."

Trunks charged forward kicking and punching with Nana just barely keeping up. Eventually he stopped which made her smirk "My turn." Small sparks began shooting off her body "One For All... 50%!!!" She leaped forward going on the offensive giving trunks a hard time trying to defend but he held up. She grinned "60%." The slight increase was enough to turn the tables and made an opening big enough to perform a Detroit Smash at a 100% into his chest. The powerful punch sent the sayain out of bonds effortlessly.

"Damn it... how did she beat me?" She appeared next to him "a few reasons. 1: the intense training I did with Goku not only improve myself as a regular fighter but also increased the strength of my quirk. So I'm 10 times more powerful now then when I was alive. 2: your sayain pride made you over confident same as Pan and Goten. So you were holding back. You could've easily defeated me if you gave it your all. You know it and I know it." He sighed admitting she was right. He shouldn't of gotten cocky.

"And now its time for the final battle of the first round." Izuku stood up and nervously made his way to the stage. "You can do it Izuku!!!" Shouted Inko. Nana sat down arms crossed watching the young boy. "Let's see if you picked a good one Toshi." Izuku looked around for his opponent. He never found out which one was Raditz and was becoming a bit more nervous when no one from the observation area walked out.

The grand minister landed on the stage and tapped his staff and suddenly a man wearing the same armour as Bardock and Gine. He looked similar to Goku but had long hair that went past his legs. But the main difference Izuku noticed was his face. Rather then being happy and positive like Goku it was replaced with anger and rage.

Izuku gulped "Uh... y-you're Raditz Huh?" The man smirked "That would be Correct. And you must be the first person I get to kill." Izukus face turned white at that statement. Raditz turned to see his family watching and he frowned seeing his parents and brother. But what really made his blood boil was laying eyes on Vegeta "As soon as I'm done with boy I'm coming for you Prince!!" Vegeta chuckled "is that so? You got a grudge against me?" Raditz sneered at him "you betrayed me and Nappa for your own selfish gain. Now look at you! Happily married to the Earthlinh scum. Your father would be disgusted if he saw why you've become!!"

Bulma was obviously offended but vegeta spoke up "Say what you will but the fact is you're a weakling. I'm a million times more powerful then you realise. Everyone here is capable of defeating an ant such as yourself. So I'm looking forward to watching the green haired boy there kick your worthless ass."

Raditz turned to face Izuku "This kid? He's basically shaking in his boots and he has to face me alone. And you're confident in saying he'll defeat me?" He grinned devilishly "I'm gonna so enjoy proving you wrong Vegeta."

Izuku took up a fighting stance _I know nothing about this guy. But the guy up there thinks I can win so I must stand some kind of chance. I'll have to play it by ear til I find out what he's capable of. Find a weakness and expose it._ Raditz stood up straight with his arms apart "I'm feeling generous boy. You may take the first punch. Cause I'm certain it's the only one you'll get!!"

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 6: Izuku vs Raditz

Izuku stared at Raditz _Is he serious? He wants me to hit him? Is he really that powerful? Over confident or just bluffing me to catch me off guard. Doesn't matter I'm gonna hit him hard. But that doesn't mean I have to punch him._

Izuku took up a stance and positioned his finger into a flicking position and rasied his arm. Raditz rasied a brow but stayed in his pose "what are you doing?" He grumbled. "Oh this? This is just my Delaware smash... AT 40%!!!!" Izukus arm sparked green as he flicked his finger at Raditz sending an incredible amount of air pressure towards him. "WHAT THE?!?" Raditz crosses his arms together for defensive but the pressure sends him sliding back to the edge of the ring.

Izuku flexed his fingers _Damn! If I used 45% he would've been out for sure. But if I did that I could've damaged my finger like before. Even using 40% was to much. It feels fragile now anything more I do it'll break for sure._

Raditz stepped away from the ring edge furiously "Why you little brat!!!" Izuku smirked "I thought you said I got a free hit. And I'm pretty sure you had to defend yourself." Raditz continued walking towards him "So you're a little stronger then you look. The outcome of the battle won't change. Although I didn't have a body in hell I still managed to train. I eventually became stronger then the pathetic Ginu Force."

"I got no idea who they are but I assume I was meant to be impressed by that." Raditz frowned "Obviously I'll need to demonstrate for you." In a flash he appeared behind Izuku launching a kick but he managed to block it "What?! How?" Izuku pushes him back "well everyone I watched fight seemed to be moving faster then I could see. So I took a trick from my friend Mirios play book and try to predict your movements. To my surprise it was kinda to easy since you're slower then everyone else I watched fight."

"You little BASTARD!!" Raditz fired a blast into Izukus arm making him grab hold of his wound cringing in pain "If I'm as slow as you say I am and as predictable you should've seen that coming!" He throws a punch at Izuku but manages to dodge it. A barrage of punches and kicks came towards Izuku. He activated his full cowling at 18% and did everything he could to dodge and block the sayains attacks.

He managed to find an opening and performed a Detroit Smash into Raditz chest. Unfortunately he couldn't think clearly to control how much he used but assumed he roughly used 65% since he felt his bones in his hand and arms brake and managed to crack the sayains armour.Raditz tumbled landing on his back began coughing up blood. Izuku groaned and bit his lip in pain as he held his broken arm. "Damn It!! I used to much!"

Inko gasp and tears began to stream down her cheeks "Izuku!!!! No!!" Gohan and Goten stared in shock "He broke his arm! From his own attack?!" Goku and Piccolo mimicked the two half sayains "That's... insane. I've never seen anything like it?" "I know." Goku turned to Nana "Hey this kid is meant to have your quirk right? What's going on?" Nana crossed her arms watching the boy "He doesn't have full control over it yet. Judging by his performance I'm guessing he can only use 35% without injuring himself. He's either a slow learner or Toshi only recently made him inherit the quirk with in the last 9 months."

Inko looked towards nana with watery eyes "Inherit? What do you mean?" Nana looked at the woman "Tell me about your sons quirk." "Well he only just somehow got it. Just before he did the entrance exam to get into UA." Nana raised a brow at this "So wait... before the exam he didn't have a quirk?" "Well so we thought. For all his life he assumed he was quirkless but then it appeared." Nana looked back towards young Midoriya. _Hes quirkless huh. I guess you see a bit of yourself in him Toshi. I need to know more about him to understand why you picked him._

Goku looked at Inko "so he doesn't have powers? I thought he would've got your power at least. What was his fathers power?" Inko stiffened at his question buy was relieved when Whis step in "Not much is known about his father but I can say I'm confidence that he is quirkless." Bulma looked towards "And how do you know?" "Oh you know me. I just happen to know." He gives a subtle wink to Inko then everyone turns back to the fight.

Izuku stood there panting trying to mentally deal with the pain. But looked up to see Raditz getting to his feet in just as much pain as him "Damn... Damn You!!" He coughs and wipes the blood from his mouth. "I'm embarrassed by the fact I've been damaged so much by a child... im even more embarrassed that I have to take desperate actions."

Izukus eyes widened "what? What do you mean." Raditz formed some kind of blue light orb in his hand. Making all the Z fighters go wide eyed "He.. he wouldn't!!" Goku exclaimed "Thats not what I think it is is it?" Gohan Asked "He's...Got Blutz Waves!!" Yelled Vegeta in surprise.

Gine and Bardock looked away at the discovery. But the grand minister noticed "no need to worry. As long as you're here you won't be affect by the blutz waves. Only those in the ring will be." Inko looked at Goku "W-what are Blutz Waves?" Nana bumped in before he got respond "I think we're about to find out!"

Izuku stared at the Orb "what is that?" He cringed as the pain returned to his attention. It was bad enough Raditz blasted a wound into him but the broken bones just make it unbearable. But Raditz caught his attention again "You're Dead Now!!" He throws the orb towards the sky "BURST! OPEN AND MIX!" Izuku took a step back watching the light intensify and grow larger above them "Wh-what are you doing?!" Raditz began chucking making Izuku look down at him. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy crushing you under my boot!"

Izuku stared and froze on the spot. Raditz has a familiar look in his eye that he has only seen in one other person who struck the same kind of fear into him once before. Hero Killer Stan. Suddenly Izuku could hear a loud heartbeat. It was slow at first but it began to beat faster and Raditzs laughed grew with it.

"What's going?!" Then the transformation begun. Raditz size began to increase. His eyes changed to red. A muzzle began to grow with normal teeth turning into fangs. Only now did Izuku notice that he had a tail. As the sayain continued to grow and grow he began to become covered in fur. The ground beneath him cracked and shattered from the increasing weight. The armour he wore grew with him. He then suddenly stopped growing and so did his laughter.

He let out a loud roar leaving Izuku shaking uncontrollably "Isn't this a little extreme!" Raditz looked down at the boy and grinned. Then opened his mouth shooting a purple beam at him. Izuku yelped before diving out of the way. He activated full cowling at 20% and continued to dodge the Apes attacks. From foot stomping. Rubble throwing and the non stop beam attacks.

This continued on for many minutes. Izuku was struggling with the pain but was determined to find a way to beat this guy with out damaging himself even more. Gohan shouted out to him "His Tail!! Izuku cut off his tail!" "It's his weakness!!" Added Piccolo. Izuku gave a quick glance towards acknowledging he heard them. "Okay tail. But how do I cut it?"

He continued dodging processing what to do _I'm sure these guys have a way to cut it. But I don't have a to do it. I doubt black whip would be able to do it but the main one for all power couldn't possibly smash the tail off. Wait... black whip!! I don't have to cut his tail at all._ Deku lead the giant beast towards the edge of the ring but made sure that it wasn't obvious he was setting a trap.

The monkey follows and continued shooting beams. Izuku took a deep breath and actives black whip. He wrapped it around Raditz leg and used full cowling to bounce around wrapping it around and around. Nana stared in shock at the sudden appearance of this new quirk but smiled when she recognised the moves Izuku was using "hmm so you've done some training with him to Gran. I'm starting to like this kid."

Raditz roared in frustration trying to get free. Izuku took this as a chance and jumped upwards towards the beasts head "shoot style... 100%!!" Izuku delivered a powerful kick against Raditzs ape jaw causing teeth to break and blood to fly. The force was more then enough to trip Raditz and send him off the edge of the ring. The great ape roared in defeat echoing as he fell. Izuku landed on his bad arm screaming in pain from the impact.

He made himself sit up and groaned seeing the state of his leg. He looked around to see where Raditz ended up. "Where... where is he?" Izuku suddenly appeared in front of everyone "he's been sent back to hell. He's not exactly polite company to keep around." Answered Whis. Izuku nodded and looked at everyone who was staring at him with looks of shock.

He looked down ashamed of injuring himself so badly over a tournament battle. "Guess I'm out. I can't fight on like this." Goku smiled and looked towards Krillin "Yo. Got any senzu beans?" Krillin pulled out a bag "like I'd come to a fight without em." He tossed them towards Goku that he caught with ease and pulled out one offering it to Izuku "Here eat this"

Izuku began to laugh quietly that eventually grew louder. Everyone especially Goku looked at the boy extremely confused. Izuku wipes his face with his good arm and apologised "Sorry. It's just All Might said something like that too me once and it's just a funny memory." Nana giggles quietly think the her successor must've done the same thing to this boy that she did to him.

Goku shrugged "Oh okay. Well anyway just take one." Izuku shrugged aswell and took the small bean eating it. As soon as he swallowed he felt energy rush through him. Suddenly no pain. He looked at his leg and arm to see they were both completely healed. He jumped to his feet then began flexing and stretching "wow... that's amazing... I feel AWESOME!!!" He actives full cowl and begins jumping and flipping around the place "I feel great! Great great great great great!" Inko stared wide eyed. It's like someone just gave her boy a lethal injection of caffeine or something. Goku smiled watching the boy then the Grand Minister spoke. "And so Izuku Midoriya is the winner. Now. We begin the second round of the tournament!"

"Yay more. More fighting." Cheered the Omni Kings.


	8. The Battles continue!

Gohan and 17 stared each other down both panting "I'm impressed 17.. you've gotten stronger" Said Gohan. 17 simply chuckled and looked at him "Don't feed me that crap Gohan. I know you've been holding back. Was it because you're trying to save your energy for later or wanted to make me feel like I had a chance at winning?"

Gohan simply shrugged "maybe a little bit of both." 17 shook his head and resumed his fighting stance "well don't hold back any longer." 17 jumps forward towards Gohan launching an array of blast attacks. Gohan blocks and dodges them. 17 now appears infront of him and headbutts Gohan. Gohan cringed But grabs 17s head and starts spinning him around and throws him out of the ring.

As 17 appears next to 18 he simply sits down relaxing "man I thought that was never going to end." 18 rolled her eyes "Just mind my seat for me." She flys past Gohan on her way to the ring with Bardock landing behind her.

They eye each other off "So you're Gokus dad right?" Bardock raises a brow "You mean Kakarot?" 18 nodded "Yes. Only you sayains call him that. Everyone else calls him Goku." "I'm aware of that. The old guy with the moustache kinda explained things to me."

She nodded and took a fighting stance and so did he. The grand minister rung the bell beginning the fight. They dive at each other throwing and dodging attacks. They seem even for a moment but doesn't take long for 18 to overwhelm the sayain veteran. Sending a ki blast to his chest she manages to swiftly send him out of the ring.

Bardock appears back next to Gine and sits down frustrated "Damn. I barely had time to think of a strategy. She's too fast." 18 floated up and retook her seat.

Nana elbowed Izuku "You need to watch this next fight kid. Chances are you won't see anything like it again." Izuku looked at the former holder of one for all then turned back to the stage to see Goku and Vegeta standing off both smirking "I've been waiting a long time for this kakarot." Grinned vegeta "Oh really. Well I better not disappoint you then." Responded Goku. "Today I will defeat you clown!!!" Yelled vegeta as he transforms into his super sayain blue form. Goku Chuckles And follows suit also making the transformation.

Izuku simply stared at the overwhelming amount of power and the magical beauty of the aura around them. The power he sees coming off them is so much more greater then trunks's transformation that there's no words to discribe it. Even saying it's a million times more powerful would be considered an understatement.

Nana could see the boy was clearly overwhelmed by what he saw "It's crazy to see isn't it. And to think these guys don't have quirks and they're more powerful then all the top pros combined." That fact was still something Izuku struggled to comprehend. That these guys don't have quirks. But if they're quirkless... does that mean that he could somehow get to be like them if he never meet all Might. Not likely since this kind of power has been lost to time and no one in modern society is even aware that it existed.

Izuku got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the two sayains yell and charged at each other. The blows they threw at each other sent shock waves that manage to not only crack and damage the ring they thought on. But shook the observation stands. They fought hard and fast that no one except the Omni Kings, Whis, Grand Minister And Beerus could see what was happening.

Eventually the two backed off. Both bloody and bruised. Goku had his clothes torn apart but his shirt remained intact while vegeta had half the chest section of his armour missing. Vegeta began to power up and took on a stance "This is it kakarot. Right here right now!! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!" Goku simply replied by also powering up "If this is what you want!"

Goku took up his pose "Ka...me...HA...ME...!!!!" Vegeta continues powering up "GALTIK...GUN!!!" He fires his purple beam towards Gokus but Goku replies in kind "HA!!!!!!" Goku blue beam fires at vegeta and both beams collide stopping each other half way.

Both fighters struggle to get the upper hand. The mass off energy in the centre of the two beams only seems to grow instead of being pushed in either direction. The shock becomes intense enough that the protective shields set in place by the grand minister aren't enough to protect the stands. And surely enough the stands begin to crack under the pressure.

Suddenly the centre energy explodes creating an intense shock that neither fighters or audience could stand against. Vegeta gets thrown out of the ring. Goku flys into a piece of rubble changing his direction before also flying out of the ring. Everyone in the stands is thrown hard into there seats hanging on for dear life to the waves eventually stop.

Vegeta and Goku appear next to each other panting exhaustedly and collapse on the ground. Krillin strolls over rubbing his head and offers the two sayains a senzu bean. "So uh what happened?" Asked Goku as he began chewing on the bean. Whis walked over "Well it would seem that you two came to a draw and that battle." Vegeta growled "so what neither of us won!?!" Whis smirked "Well if yo wanna get technical Goku since you fell out of the ring before he did."

"WHAT!!!?" Vegeta was fuming "Allow me to explain. At the moment of explosion you were immediately thrown out. Goku would've followed the same fate but he instead crash into a piece of debris which allowed him to stay in the ring just a few seconds longer." Goku pouted "You mean I only won because of something like that... that's just dumb luck." Goku was clearly disappointed with how he won and vegeta was no different.

"Think what you will Goku but that's the fact of the matter." Replied Whis. While this conversation took place Grand Minister took the opportunity to repair the stage and the protective shields. Then Roshi and Tein took there place in the ring.

"This feels familiar doesn't Jackie..." smirked Tein. Roshi raised a brow and chuckled "Goodness. That's a name I haven't heard in years. But this won't be the same as last time. You and I both know I let you win that day. So this time I won't be holding back." Roshi instantly bulked up.

Izuku stared in amazement "Wow. He's just like All Might. He has a weak form and a Hero form." Roshis eye twitches and he turns to the boy "WEAK!?!? Who you calling weak. I'm a master of material arts! THE TURTLE HERMIT!! Show some god damn respect!!" Izuku shrink into embarrassment "Oh shut up you old coot! They boy was complimenting you! YOU IDIOT!!!" Yelled Bulma.

This caused a laugh from everyone around her which helped Izuku relax a little. "Sorry to interrupt your ranting but this is a fight old timer." Tein takes up a fighting pose but Roshi doesn't seem to notice. Tein coughs but still no reply. Tein stares in confusion and points a finger at Roshi "Uh... Dodon Ray?" He launches a beam hitting Roshi in the head sending him flying out of the ring.

Roshi appears in the stands "HEY!! I wasn't ready!!" Whis interrupted "The fight had begun and you left yourself unguarded. Honestly I thought you'd be wiser then that." Roshi sat down in disappointment as Tein returns to the stands "with all due respect of like to pull out of the fighting." Everyone turns in surprise wanting an explanation "I didn't earn that victory how I wanted. There was no honour in it. So I'd like to pull out." Grand Minister nodded "very well if that is your choice. Now. The next match!"

Nana smirked standing up "Okay kid let's see what Toshi has taught you." Izuku stood up in confusion "Toshi?" " You Know him better as All Might. He did give you one for all didn't he?" Izuku stared up at her _she already knows who I am?!_

They both appeared on the ring and took a fighting stance. The Omni Kings ring the bell to signal the start of the battle between the two holds of One For All.


	9. Izuku vs Nana: Dekus father revealed?

Izuku stood in a fighting stance but was still noticeably overwhelmed by his opponent. _Judging from her earlier fight she's still capable of One For All. And can easily go toe to toe with these guys. But how is that possible. I'm at a huge disadvantage against her. Especially since I don't have full control of One For All yet. It's extremely likely she does to and the other quirks it inherited... wait.. if she knew wouldn't she have told All Might? All Might knew nothing about the other quirks and neither did Gran Torino. I might still have a chance!!_

Nana stood with her arms crossed and annoyingly tapping her foot "Come on kid. Don't tell me your quirk is mumbling nonsense." Izuku shook his head out of thought remembering that he was in a fight and shouldn't be overthinking the situation.

Nana put her hands on her hips "You are Toshis student correct?" "All Might? Yeah I'm his student at UA." Izuku replied causing Nana to raise a brow "Uh not what I meant but interesting still... so Toshinori has taken up a teaching career huh didn't think I'd see that coming but not important. The point I'm trying to make is that you're the new inheritor of One For All aren't you?"

Izuku simply nodded thinking there's no point denying it to her "Good. My understanding from speaking to your mother is that you're born quirkless then suddenly you got a quirk. Which I assume was One For All being handed to you." Nana said as she casually walked towards Izuku "yeah. That's it." "So care to explain that little trick you used to knock over the monkey. I know that's not a martial arts technique or a power using Ki. I've dealt with Goku and his friends longer enough to tell and it's obvious with your fighting style that you use All Mights fighting style and no Martial Arts what's so ever. So that leads me to believe that this is quirk related. Am I Wrong?"

_Damn she's good _"yeah. It's called black whip... I'm surprised you know nothing about it." Answered Izuku still staying on guard in a fighting stance. Nana looked at the green haired boy in confusion "Why would I know about it?" "Well recently All Might And myself discovered that One For All has the ability to also inherit the original quirk of its user. So not only does it grow in strength with each person it passes on to. But also gains more quirks." Nana simply blinked at Izukus response before replying "so you have at least 7 or so quirks including mine?" Izuku simply nodded "yeah. Although I've only just learnt about black whip and still learning how to control it. I'm not strong enough to unlock the other quirks yet."

Nana smiled and took up a stance "Well you've given me a new goal to train towards. But for now let's just see if you're worthy of the power you inherited." Izuku prepared himself as Nana activated one for all and kicked at him. He dodged it activating full cowling.

He attempted a counter attack but she blocked it effortlessly. Izuku leaped and began bouncing around the ring. Nana watched "So you've adopted Gran Torino's tricks into your quirk I see. Although I can see you changed them with someone else's fighting style. Clever but not..." She turned and jammed her knee into Izukus stomach as he attempted an attack at the last moment. "...GOOD ENOUGH!" Yelled nana as Izuku rolled into his side gasping for air "d-damn It!!"

Nana dove at Izuku making a crater where she once stood. Izuku flipped out of the way from her smash. And lands on his feet in a defensive pose. "Crap. The odds are greatly against me in this fight but..." Izuku couldn't stop himself from smirking "... I can't help but feel a little excited." He Announced with determination.

Everyone in the stands went wide eyed and turned to Goku. Goku blinked and looked around "whys everyone giving me that look for?" "Maybe cause the kid basically quoted you dad. Are you sure you don't know him?" Asked Gohan. "No I've never meet him ever. I only know his mother Inko." Responded Goku this causing everyone to look at her. She instantly turned white shaking on the spot feeling the eyes staring at her.

"I've been meaning to ask. How do you two know each other?" Quizzed Bulma. "Uh um well you see." Inko tried to answer but seeing her discomfort with the situation Whis stepped into assist "As you may recall Goku asked for two wishes. One which gave the people of earth quirks. The other was for Goku to spend 24 hours visiting the new world of quirks. Inko and Goku meet during his 24 hour visit."

Everyone nodded understandingly until Chichi began to twitch due to a theory developing in her head.

"Inko... how old is Izuku?" Chichi Asked the green haired woman "Oh he's uh 16." "Hmmm Goku you were on earth that long ago weren't you?..." Goku was oblivious to the trap Chi Chi was setting for him "Yup that's right!" He said proudly. Everyone was staring jaws on the ground at Goku "Kakarot... you... you idiot!!!" Cringed vegeta.

"Goku... I want you to be completely honest with me... did you sleep with Inko!?!?!" Demanded Chichi. Inko and Goku screamed in fear at the discovery. Inko instantly began bowing to Chichi "Please forgive me I'm so sorry!!!!" Chichi looked at Inko "I'm not blaming you. I'm gonna assume he saved you and swept you off your feet right?" Inko nodded tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Just as I thought. It's not your fault.. but HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER!!!" Goku cringed and his behind Piccolo "Don't hide behind me you coward!" "Common Piccolo. You know what she's like." "YOURE DEAD GOKU!!!" Chichi charged and tackled Goku and began slamming his head into the ground.

Gohan and Goten held back ChiChi as Goku weakly began to crawl away "Calm down mom I'm not thrilled about this either." Gohan tried calming his mother "You don't get it!" Everyone looked at her "I'm not mad that he cheated on me. He's an idiot but we still love each other."

Inko walked over to them wondering what Chichi was upset about "The problem is that there's a boy down there who has grownup with out his father. Inko has had to raise him alone. I raised Gohan and Goten alone and it was difficult but they knew who Goku was. And eventually Goku come back to them."

Goku stood up and rubbed his head and looked towards Inko "Is it true?" Inko nodded "I only just found out myself that you're his father." Goku turned to the boy who was doing everything he can to defend himself against Nana. "Does he know?" Inko shook her head and wiped her tears.

Meanwhile unknown to them in the middle of the fight Nana managed to listen in on the conversation that took place. She grinned _so the son of goku is the holder of One For All. He may become the greatest hero in the world yet. I'm impressed with how he fights. But he can do more with the right teacher._

Izuku stood there panting with his muscles straining to there limit without breaking. "You did good kid. Be proud. Learn what you can from this fight." Nana gave a smile to the boy before giving a salute to him and falling backwards out of the ring. Izuku blinked in confusion and watch Nana reappear in the stands "oh no I feel out of the ring." She giggled

Krillin pouted "You're a terrible actor." Nana shrugged in response and looked at Goku. "I think you know why I lost." Goku nodded "yeah. Thanks I owe you one." "Yes you do Sayain" she chuckles and takes a seat as a tired Izuku stumbles back into the stands "hey can I get another one of them beans?" Krillin hands him one "don't eat to many. These things can keep you filled up for a while." Izuku nodded and thanked the small bald man before eating the bean.

While this took place Goku asked to keep the truth from Izuku until he himself would tell him. Everyone agreed and so Gohan and 18 stood into the ring to begin the next battle.


	10. Son vs the unknown father: Deku vs Goku

**League Of Villians Hideout: Labatory **

Shigaraki walked past the tubes filled with the next generation of Nomu as he made his way to the creator of them. "Doctor... you wished to discuss something with me?" The doctor turned to face the decay villian and nodded.

"Yes. As you are aware these Nomu are more powerful then anything the world has seen so far." Shigaraki crosses his arms "Yeah. So what's your point?" The doctor grinned "I can make them better."

"Better? How so?" Shigaraki asked with curiousity. The doctor simply leaned back in his chair "before the time of quirks there once was a scientist who worked for a military power called the Red Ribbon Army. He developed androids. Ultimate warriors that had more power then the army itself. He later developed the perfect android. Using DNA of all his enemies and allies he made the perfect weapon with no equal."

Shigaraki was so far interested in this tale "hmm if it was so perfect how come its still not around and I haven't heard of it." "It is believed the android was defeated by a martial artist named Hercule Satan. But any history before the development of quirks is non existent and impossible to find the truth. But I believe we can find the work of the scientist and apply it to the Nomu... imagine it... a Nomu with the DNA of All Might, endeavour, eraser head and even all for ones DNA. It'll be the most powerful being the world has seen."

Shigaraki smirked "hmm the idea of All Might destroying himself and his world of peace just by some clever bio engineering is a wonderful thought. How do we pull this off?" The doctor turned to his computer and showed a location "I believe the scientist had a back up lab here in case his main one was discovered and destroyed. It won't have any physical parts of his work. But should at least have his notes to help him start from scratch."

Shigaraki nodded "Ill get someone to work on it. What was this guys name anyway?"

The doctor smiled proudly as he spoke the name "Dr Gero."

**Null Realm.**

18 groaned as she reappeared next to Krillin after being kicked out by a combination of Gohans ki blasts and punches. Gohan joined the stands panting heaverly and cringing in pain as he sat down. He may have won the fight but 18 sure as hell made him work for it. 18 notice the sayain cringing "surely I didn't hurt you that bad?" Gohan shrugged "You back a fair beating 18. So it pains me to admit it may have hurt a little." She rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

Meanwhile Izuku and Goku made there way to the ring. Izuku watched Goku and noticed his attitude was different. Instead of being cheerful and positive he seemed to be completely focused. Izukus thoughts were stopped when Goku spoke.

"You're aware you can't win right?" Izuku looked down for a moment but looked up with determination "I might not be able to beat you. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try. Even if everything is against me I won't give up. Because hero's never give up and fight to the end"

Goku couldn't help but smile at the boys response "I'm glad to hear it Izuku. I'll make you a deal then." Izuku raised his brow "a deal?" "Yup. I'll give you 6 minutes. If you can hit me in 6 minutes you've won the Match. But if you can't. Then I'm knocking you out of the ring."

Izuku considered his offer "what's the catch?" "No catch. I just wanted to give you a fighting chance." Izuku nodded he no reason to doubt him so far so he agreed. Goku took up a fighting stance in a defensive position while Izuku took one in an offensive position.

The Grand Minister rung the bell to signal the start of the fight. Izuku activated full cowling and charged forward attacking. Goku stood up straight and seemed to be not moving but somehow dodging. Izuku tried to predict Gokus moves but would always still be too slow.

Izuku panted as Goku crossed his arms "you're to used to following your enemy with your eyes. Although you have got a bit of an idea of predicting my movements but that's all guessing isn't it." Izuku simply nodded "I thought so. What you need to do is listen and feel out your enemies energy. That way you can actually predict the movements instead of guessing."

"Energy? Like those weird blast things everyone here can do?" Asked Izuku. Goku nodded "Its called ki. Every living thing has it. We've all just learnt how to use it and apply it to fighting." Izuku thought about it "so it's not a quirk!? It's something naturally in everyone... but because everyone has a quirk now this whole Ki thing has been forgotten."

Goku nodded "that's right. Although back when I was alive people hardly knew about it then too. Only a select few deticated to martial arts learn it."

Izuku sighed, if he knew about this then maybe he wouldn't have been such a quirkless loser and actually been able to do something. The only reason he got to where he is is because of All Might giving him a quirk.

Goku noticed the boy having a mental battle with himself " You were born quirkless right?" Izuku looked up and nodded "I'm guessing that's not a secret. You saw me fight Nana and saw our power is similar. And no doubt she has told you about how our quirk works." Goku nodded "that's right. You had a tough time as a kid." Izuku didn't answer as his eyes began to water remembering the pain of his tormented childhood.

Goku place his hand on the boys shoulder "I'm sorry Izuku. I can't help but feel that you not having a quirk is my fault." Izuku wiped his tears "why would it be your fault?" Goku took in a deep breath "because I'm your father Izuku. And I'm quirkless."

"... WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!?!?!?!"

Izuku stared up at the man in complete shock. His face pale and eyes glazed over trying to process this. "I only just found out myself but it's true." Izuku was stiff and not moving and not responding. Nothing Goku or anyone said to the boy would break him out of his mental shock and trance.

Eventually the 6 minutes ended and Izuku was still unresponsive. Goku gently carried him out of the ring to the stands where Inko was in pure panic trying to get her baby boy to respond.

What seemed like an hour the boy eventually came to his senses. He looked to see his mother and himself sitting alone. "Mom... is it true?" Inko began to cry and told her son the full story. How she meet Goku and fell pregnant and had thought that Hisashi was his father til she meet Whis.

Izuku processed this and understandably was overwhelmed with this. He hugged his mother and stood up to find Goku. He found him sitting alone in what appeared to be in deep thought. Goku looked over his shoulders to see Izuku "Good to see you moving around kid." Izuku sat next to him and stared straight ahead.

"So your my dad?" "So ive been told. And seeing how passionate you are of becoming a hero I can for sure see myself in you." Izuku looked up at him "You said that it was your fault that I'm quirkless. What did you mean by that?" Goku turned to the boy "I believe that the sayain blood the runs in your veins overwhelms the quirk part."

"Sayain blood?" Izuku looked confused as Goku began to explain "Yeah. Well Vegeta and I are sayains. A warrior race from another planet and we really like fighting. You're a half sayain half earthling. Same as Gohan and Goten."

Izuku blinked processing the information "I'm half an alien?" "Well that's one of putting it." "Oh wow. This is a lot to handle." "I understand that. But there's something I want you to know."

Izuku looks at Goku wondering what he's gonna tell him. "You're strong now because of your quirk and the hero training. But you're capable of so much more. It's just unfortunate that no one has the knowledge to teach you. With the quirk you have and the power of a sayain you are more then capable of being something incredible Izuku."

Izuku looked at his hands and clenched his fists _I need to learn this sayain power that's in me but how and where do I begin._

Gohan walks over to interrupt. "Sorry to bother you both but we gotta right now dad." Goku jumps to his feet stretching and looks to Izuku "I know you're having a tough time process everything but once this little tournament is over we'll talk in more detail before you and your mother return to earth okay." Izuku nodded and Goku walked off giving a thumbs up to the young boy.

Gohan walks along side Goku "Ready to lose dad?" "Wow someone sounds cocky?" "Nah I'm just feeling confident." "Haha okay. Let's see how far that confidence gets you son."

Both sayains jumped into the ring facing off. The final battle of the tournament. Is about to begin.


	11. Who Wins And Gets The Super DragonBalls?

Gohan stood in a defensive stance panting heaverly looking around him. He finally relaxes closing his eyes searching for Gokus energy. Quickly opening his eyes wide and turning to his left "There you are!!" He fires a ki blast towards a large rock exploding it forcing Goku to flee from it.

Gohan fires another blast at Goku but he dodges it by using his instant transmission to appear in front of Gohan "Too slow Gohan!" His punches Gohan in the stomach causing him to gasp and cringe in pain but quickly he launches his body forward head butting Goku.

This caused him to go off balance and allowed Gohan to grab a leg and begin to spin him around at great speed. He eventually let go tossing Goku out towards the rings edge. Quickly Goku performs a Kamehameha wave aiming it at the centre of the ring forcing him to accelerate the speed of him going out of bounds which cause a few by standers to watch in shock. But suddenly he once again uses instant transmission appearing behind Gohan and uses the speed and momentum he gained from the throw and wave to launch head first into Gohan sending him flying out of bounds without a chance to defend himself from the attack.

Gohan appears in the stands next to his family sighing. "Thought I had him this time." Goku appeared in front of him grinning "Oh you nearly did. You put up a good fight son. Really had me on edge. I'm proud of you." He said putting his hand on his shoulder causing Gohan to smile at his father proud of his efforts.

Grand Minister appears infront of everyone "And so the winner of the tournament and the prize of seven super dragon balls is Goku." The Zenos cheered from their seats "Wow that was amazing." "Awesome." "Soo much fun." "Oh yes very fun." Goku Smiled as the Grand Minister approached him "So Goku. Do you have a wish in mind?" Goku paused for a moment "hmm I need time to think about it if you don't mind." "Understood. Go and enjoy the rest of the party. We will grant your wish by the end of the day when you decide what to wish for."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." And so the celebration and food eating continued. Gohan and Goten walk over to Izuku who was sitting alone deep in thought "Hey Izuku." Pulled out of his thought he looked at the two. "oh h-hey. What are you two doing here?" They both sit down beside him as Goten speaks "Well you are our little brother. So we thought we should hang out while we got the chance." Izuku blinked "B-brother?" Gohan chuckles "well technically half brother but you're family nonetheless."

Izuku processed the words he heard. He'd spend all his life as a single child with an absent father that worked away to support him and his mother. Now suddenly he was part of a family with incredible talent and skill unlike anything he's ever seen.

"So Izuku quick question. How come you never went super sayain during the tournament?" Asked Goten. "Super sayain?" The green haired boy was puzzled by the question. Gohan noticed it "It's the transformation when we turn blonde and get amazing power. But it's pretty clear to me that you don't know about any of this stuff. Because you've gone you're whole life thinking that you're just earthling."

Izuku nodded "yeah. The power I have know is a quirk" "similar to the quirk Nana has right?" Goten Asked "Yeah.. in a way it's the same." Added Izuku. The three brothers continued talking and learning about one another. They each learned the fights they've been part of. Eventually Gohan and Goten explained the dragon balls and to Izukus surprise. Earth has it's own set.

Meanwhile Goku was looking for Whis "Yo Whis. Got a sec?" Whis turned to Goku "Yes Goku?" "You're a knowledgeable guy. I wanna help Izuku with some training. But I don't wanna wish myself back to life. So can you think of something?" Whis thought for a moment "well technically as a dead person you can only stand on Holy ground. Which is places like the planet of the Kais, Lord Beerus planet and so forth.. If I recall Earth has a guardian and a look out. Technically speaking that's holy ground. You can stand there and be on earth but you can't leave it. So you should be able to meet and train your lost son there."

"Really? You mean I could've gone back to the lookout this whole time?!!" Goku was excited "this is great. But now I still got a problem of what to wish for." "Hmm it is puzzling to know what to wish for. Especially for you since you basically have everything you want."

Goku rubbed the back of his head thinking "man it's hard. Oh... I think I got it! Wow couldn't believe I didn't think of it earlier." Whis raised a brow and curiousity "oh and what would it be?" Goku leaned in and whispered his wish into Whis's ear. "Oh that's a very generous wish Goku." "Thanks. But I need the timing to be right." "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out just as you need it to." "Cool. So since the dragon only understands the divine language. I can just leave it with you to ask right?"

"Well that's true. Very well. Illl asl the dragon to grant your wish." "Thanks Whis." Goku Pats Whis on the back before walking off looking for food to devour. And so Whis went off to grant Gokus wish.

Back with the three brothers. They were now deep in conversation. "So this energy thing. Ki I think you call it. How does one learn to use it? Like how do I begin to understand it if I wanna try to be like you guys?" Asked Izuku. Gohan thought for a moment "Well to begin you need to have an understanding of martial arts. That's one of the key things to know." "And judging by your fighting style. You don't use martial arts. So I'm guessing you don't know any." Added Goten. "No. My style is based off other people who developed their own fighting style to suit their quirk." Replies Izuku.

"Well that's your first step. I suggest you try out some martial art training. We'd help but we don't exactly have the luxury of time on our side." Gohan said looking at his young brother.

Izuku nodded "I appreciate the thought but at least you've given me somewhere to look. I'll just have to figure it out on my own." Goten padded Izukus back "you won't have to do it alone. I'm sure we can find a way to help you if you need it. Remember you can use the earths dragon balls." "But I don't even know where to begin to find them."

"Use the dragon radar." Answered trunks walking over to join the conversation "dragon radar?" Questioned Izuku "Yeah. The dragon radar was invented by Bulma. Trunks's mom. And it's made specifically to find dragon balls." Answered Gohan. Izuku listened with curiousity. "Okay then but how do I find it?" Trunks stretched thinking about it "Well from memory before I died I gave it to my grand daughter as hand me down. She went onto to marry some guy named Yaoyorozu."

Izuku went wide eyed "Youre kidding me really!!!" "Nope. We were both pretty rich families so we'd meet at big events a lot. Eventually my grand daughter and the Yaoyorozu boy fell in love and married. But I was long dead before they tied the knot. Sounds like you know them." Trunks looked at Izuku as he replied "Actually I'm in the hero course with a Yaoyorozu. She's actually Vice class president."

Trunks smiled "Good then you should be able to find the dragon radar no problem. That's if they still have it." Izuku nodded "yeah. But I honestly have no need for the dragon balls right now. So I'll hold off looking for them unless I really need to or it's an emergency."

Gohan grinned "Well you're for sure our brother after hearing that." Izuku smiled knowing he spoke the truth. But if he learned about the dragon balls 2 years earlier then he would've done anything to find them and to wish for a quirk. But now he'll only use them for good if a dark day ever comes that he need to find them.

His thoughts were interrupted by Inko who walked over to them "Sorry to bother you boys but it's time for us to leave Izuku. So you best say your goodbyes while you have the chance." Izuku sighed sadly and turn to his older brothers. They embraced each other for a moment "we'll meet again Izuku." "Take care little bro." Izuku nodded then went off to find Goku who was saying goodbye to Inko.

Inko saw the boy approaching and decided to give the two a moment. Izuku looked down "I didn't have enough time here. I wish I had time." Goku placed his hand on Izukus shoulder. "Time isn't a problem. We'll see each other again. Maybe sooner then you think." Izuku looked up at him "what do you mean" Goku simply winked "you'll just have to wait. But you'll find out when the time comes... Whis and your mom a waiting son... you better get going."

Izuku looked towards his mother and then back to his father quickly hugging him tight fighting back his tears. Goku held the boy and smiled. "Just remember Izuku. You can and will become a hero. It's in your blood."

Izuku sniffled and wiped his tears "thanks dad." With those last words he joined Whis and Inko and in a flash they had returned back to Earth.


	12. Izuku Learns Martial Arts at UA

**UA Cafeteria: 4 Days Later**

Izuku sat in thought as he mindlessly ate his food. He thought about the tournament and what he's brothers had told him. He needed to learn martial arts. But no one bothers learning old school martial arts anymore. It's a tradition that people have ignored since the arrival of quirks.

Todoroki noticed his friend thinking deeply and decided to get his attention "Something on your mind Midoriya?" The green haired boy shook his head and looked up at his scared friend "Oh.. yeah you could say something like that." "Wanna talk about it?" Asked todoroki as he casual ate his lunch.

"Oh uh well I was just thinking I wouldn't mind learning some martial arts. You know expand my range with what I can do with my quirk." Izuku pretty much told the truth but not the whole truth since it be hard to explain he just fought in a tournament with a bunch of dead people.

Todoroki nodded "Not a bad idea. But you realise no one really studies that anymore right?" Izuku sighed "yeah that's the problem I'm having." Yaoyorozu eavesdropped on the conversation on her way to sit at another table and quickly thought of a solution to Midoriyas problem "Why don't you talk to Kendo?" Both Izuku and Todoroki turned to face her. "Kendo? You mean the class president of class 1B?" Questioned todoroki and Momo simply replied "Yes. We spent some time together during our internships. I learnt she was quite skilled in martial arts as it suits her quirk. It's also why her hero costume is designed the way it is." Izuku thought about it and remembered the fight between Kendo and Momo. She did show some interesting fighting tactics but apart from that he never really seen her in action.

"I'm sure if you ask her Midoriya she might be able to help you out." Momo simply said as she continued on her way to have her lunch. Izuku started to look around for her. He became determined now to speak to her and it was obvious his logical thinking hadn't caught up to him yet.

Before todoroki knew Izuku was gone walking around the cafeteria looking for Kendo. Izuku accidentally bumped into Monoma. "Oh sorry" "oh my oh my if it isn't bone breaker Midoriya." Izuku sighed already annoyed where this was gonna a hassle. "Hey Monoma... I was actually looking for Kendo have you seen her?" "Even if I have why would I tell you. No doubt you Class 1A sent you to try and seduce our beloved class president to weaken us! Since you're meant to be so better then us..." He was cut off by a solid karate chop making him fall to the ground.

Kendo sighed standing behind him giving up on trying to catch him like she usually does "Honestly you're over paranoid Monoma." She looked up at Izuku "So you were looking for me huh? Well here I am." Izuku looked up from Monoma and remembered he had to talk to a girl now "Oh uh h-hey Kendo. Y-you Know martial arts right?" She simply shrugged "I know a thing or two." "C-could you teach me?"

Kendo raised a brow "teach you? Why do you wanna learn martial arts?" Izuku took a deep breath "I-I just wanna expand my knowledge in combat and understand the mental part of it better." Kendo smirked "the mental part huh? You know a lot of people get bored with that part of it. But if you're keen to learn I suppose I can help."

"Kendo you fool. He'll learn you're weaknesses and turn them against you." She chopped Monoma again after his little out burst and walked around him. "You're training starts tonight. You can join Uraraka." Izuku blinked "U-Uraraka?" "Yeah. After her internship with Gunhead, she's been trying to expand her fighting skills. We meet in the gym a while ago and I've been helping her. So you can learn together." Kendo explained. "So you just come with her tonight to the gym and we'll go from there." Kendo walked off dragging monoma with her leaving Izuku to process the thought that he now has to train with not one but two girls.

**UA Class 1A Dormitories: 8:00pm**

Uraraka And Midoriya left to go train with Kendo the moment they both finished their homework. Momo walked towards the dinner table with a large box. Mina wondered over with curiousity. "Yo what's in the box?" Momo placed down the box opening it "Just a few things my parents sent me. Just some old antiques."

Both girls peered into the box and Momo pulled out an old type writer. Curiously the girls began to fiddle and play with it until it made a ding sound and reset itself. "Haha that's kinda cool." Mina thought but got distracted by the sound of a crashing plate in the kitchen.

"Sorry my bad." Called out Sero as he walked out with the broken plate. Mina thought for a moment "wait do it again." She typed on the type writer until it made a bing noise and on cue Sero broke what was left of the plate. Then Sato pulled out a bit of tape out of elbow in an attempt to fix the plate. Mina grinned "Oh I can feel something about to come together." She quickly began to search the box throwing bits and pieces everywhere.

Iida stormed towards ready to give a lecture. "This is highly inappropriate behaviour. This is no for UA students to behave." In that moment she tossed a trumpet towards him making him catch it "Blow it otherwise you're just proving to me you're no fun!" He sighed and hiestently blew the trumpet.

Meanwhile Mineta was making a low boing sound with the balls on his head. Mina got Momo to hop back onto the type writer. "everyone keep doing what they're doing. We're making gold!" She pulled out her phone and encourage Iida to keep playing while everyone else gathered around to see what all the noise was about.

Mina:_ Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap_

Mina tapped the table in a drumming like fashion

Mina: _Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op_

Kirishima: _Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap_

Class 1A: _Do bop she doo whoo_

Eventually the whole class slowly began causing having caught up in the beat of the music they were making. Unknown to them the sound was so loud that Aizawa was receiving noise complaints from the other dorms. So to his great annoyance he had to go put an end to it.

The class still carried on making nonsense music with Mina making sure it was all recorded for later use.

Class 1A: _Do bop she doo whoo_

_Do bop she doo whooDo bop she doo whoo, whooDo bop she doo whoo!!!_

After a few moments of panting and giggling they eventually turned to see Aizawa arms crossed waiting patiently for the students to see him. Behind him stood Izuku and Ochako who watched on in fear of their fellow classmates.

"I had received noise complaints from here and to say I'm annoyed is an understatement. You all have an hour too clean up the mess you've just created or I'll put you all under house arrest with the exception of these two." He said pointing to the students that stood behind him. Then looked at his watch "the hour begins now so get to it."

They all began rushing around to clean up with no one dare speaking. Izuku and Ochako joined to help as best they could. Izuku began gathering momos things and placing them back into the box until he noticed something in it. He gently picked it up and glanced at it then turned to Momo "hey what's this?" Momo looked up to see what's in his hand and remember her mother telling her about it "it's a radar of some kind. Made to find specific objects." Izuku stared at it longer "is this a dragon radar?" Momo thought about it and nodded remembering her mother calling it that.

"You mind if I look at it?" "Just help us clean up and you can do what you like with it. Just give it back making sure it still works." Izuku nodded and continued cleaning.

The class got the dorms back to how they were with 3 minutes to spare before the hour ended. Aizawa turned to leave "Don't pull off that kinda crap again. Or I'll just expell the lot of you." He shut the door after announcing his threat. The class sighed in relief and suddenly heard a bing noise. They turned to the source of the sound which was Mina listening to the recording of the mayhem that just occurred. And to there surprise. It actually sounded good.

**2 weeks later.**

Izuku and Ochako just finished there first sparing session with Kendo. They weren't allowed to use quirks so Izuku had a bit of trouble defending himself against Ochako. At one point she had him pinned under her. They were so close they could feel each other's breath as they panted. For a moment they were lost staring into each other's eyes until they realised what they were doing.

This caused Ochako to jump away from Izuku and hide her blushing face in her hands while Izuku later there staring at the ceiling. Kendo looked a back forty between the two and chuckled. If she knew the two liked each other she wouldn't of paired them up for training but it might work for them in the long run.

In the mean time she took the opportunity to explain to Izuku what he was doing wrong. Izuku replayed the scenario in his mind and what Kendo said as he walked back to the dorms with Ochako. They never spoke the whole way. Both of them to embarrassed.

As they arrived at the dorms Izuku went straight to his room to grab a towel and a change of clothes for his shower. But there was someone waiting for him. As he stepped into the room he saw a white cat standing upright on his bed "you took long enough to get here?"

Izuku simply stared at the cat "It talks... the cat talks..." the cat chuckled "Your principal is basically a super intelligent rat, you live in a world with super powers and I'm the strangest thing you've seen? You humans crack me up." Izuku thought about it and the cat was right. He shut the door "so you were looking for me?"

The cat nodded "yes. Actually I was sent her by your father." Izuku blinked "My father?... you mean Goku?" The cat nodded "yeah. Actually I once trained him in my tower but that's a story for another time. Come to think of it I didn't introduce myself. The Names Korin"

"Nice to meet you Korin. So why did my dad send you?" Asked Izuku "well young man. Your father sent me to let you know that you can learn what you need at the lookout. But he understands that you have this whole school thing to do. So whenever you're ready you must climb my tower and go to the lookout and begin your training."

"Really. That's great. But how do I find your tower?"

"A good question my boy. You must travel to the sacred land of Korin. And once there you'll see the tower." Answered Korin. Izuku nodded "Okay. I'll find it." "You're for sure your fathers son. That I can see. Now before I forget I have something to give you." Izuku watched with curiousity as Korin presented him with what appeared to be a red staff.

"What's this?" "It's your fathers power pole. You'll need it to get to the look out. It can also be used as a weapon. By saying the words Power Pole Extend. The pole can extend to any length. Your father mastered this pole as a child."

Izuku stared at the pole. He now had something that his father once owned. This was more special to him then he can describe. He simply bowed to the cat. "Thank you Korin."

"No worries kid. I'll see you when you decide to make the climb." Korin simply climbed out the window and jumped out never to been seen again.

Leaving Izuku with Gokus power pole and a new adventure to go on.


	13. Finding The Land Of Korin

After his meeting with Korin, Izuku continued with his hero studies and his martial arts training with Kendo And Uraraka. He eventually worked out he could also get some tips from Momo on how to fight with his fathers power pole since her weapon preference seems to be a staff when using her creation quirk in combat.

It was a late evening when Izuku was trying out some new techniques Momo told him during lunch. He had finished his weekly training with Kendo and was still pumped to keep going with training. He managed to pull off a few skills off before stopping to take a break.

While he attempted to catch his breath he could hear someone grunting and panting on the roof of the dorms. Curiousity got the better of him and he stood up ready to activate one for all to leap up until he remembered the power pole next to him. He recalled the conversation he had with Korin and realised he never actually tried to make it extend before "one way to find out." He held it and planted the bottom tip into the ground "what did I have to say... oh right... Power Pole Extend!!"

The power pole flowed before shooting up and dragging him along as he held on extending taller then the building "Ahhhhhhhh oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap uh um uhhh... POWER POLE RETRACT!?" The power pole retracted to its original size leaving the green haired hero airborne and begin to fall towards the building. He flipped and prepared to tuck and roll the moment he hit the roof.

But that never happened since he felt a familiar slap across the face that made him float. He opened his eyes looking at a familiar brunette as he rubbed his cheek "oh uh hey Uraraka... what you doing here?" "Well I was getting in some more training til you flew past on that giant stick... and Relase" the moment she spoke the words Izuku went wide eyed as he landed on his head on the roof instantly sitting up cringing in pain.

Normally Uraraka would feel bad for hurting him like that but she felt like he deserves it. She sat down beside him giggling "That's what you get for being reckless." He sighed looking towards her "Sorry. I'm still learning how to use this?" Sitting down the power pole. Uraraka leaned over to grab and inspect it. "I've been meaning to ask you about this. Is this a new support Item Hatsume is making you test out." He chuckled "nah it's actually something that belonged to my dad. It got given to me recently."

She nodded "oh okay. So you got plans for winter break? Since non of the teachers are actually giving us a break for once." Izuku thought for a moment "Well I need to get somewhere but I don't know where it is?" Uraraka gave him a confused look "where is it you're trying to go." "The land of Korin. I tried to find information about it on the internet but I can't seem to find anything about it."

She rested her head on his shoulder as she went deep into thought thinking about her friends problem. This caused Izuku to turn into a human tomato at the contact. He somehow managed to mentally control himself and stop himself from trembling. It became clear that Uraraka had no idea what she was doing as she was still deep in thought. "Have you asked the teachers about it? Or All Might even?" She asked look up at him realising how close they were making her shift away instantly turn a darker shade of red then Izuku was which didn't seem possible.

"Uh- y-yeah I I Uh Just might do that" "OKAYGLADICOULDHELPDEKUGOODNIGHT!!!" Yelled Uraraka as she bolted inside. Izuku sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment before texting All Might asking to meet up. Unknown to him a certain invisible girl was also on the roof and had managed to sneak a picture of the both him and Uraraka together and had sent it to the girls group chat.

Uraraka was about to step into her room when her phone got the notification. She heard Mina squeal in excitement from down the hall before she opened it and saw the picture of her leaning and resting on Deku. She stiffened right up turning crimson _"Okay. I'm ready to die. God struck me down now."_

Meanwhile Izuku had already jumped off the roof and was on his way to meet up with All Might in the teachers lounge. He found the old symbol of peace pouring tea and sat before him "So young Midoriya. What is it that you wanted to ask?" He asked sliding a cup towards Izuku "Do you know anything about a place called the Land of Korin?" All Might sat back in thought "hmmm I recall a legend told to me by Native Americans about such a place when I lasted visited the Sheilds in America a few years ago. Of course it's name has been changed over years." Finally Izuku has a lead "Does the legend talk about a tower?"

All Might nodded "yes it does but it's all a legend. No one really knows where the land of Korin is exactly." Izuku sighed but still it was better then nothing "Why do you want to know about it young man?" "I need to climb the tower to learn about my hidden power" this caught All Might by surprise "would this have something to do with that tournament you fought In a while ago?" Izuku nodded he told his master about the battles but with held information about his father and Nana. He wanted to find the right time to tell him that.

All thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Whis in the room. All Might began coughing and choking on blood in shock and Izuku fell backwards in his seat. Whis looked at the boy with a chuckle "I suppose I should've gave warning about my arrival" Izuku sat up looking at him "Yeah you should have. Why are you here?"

All might calm down looking at the fancy dressed man in the room as he answered "Well I couldn't help but noticed you were having trouble find Korins tower so I came to give a bit of helpful advice." Izuku stood up "okay you got my interest." "Well Korin happens to have a Dragon Ball in his possession. The 6 star ball if I remember correctly." Izuku thought about it then clicked "that's great! I can just use the dragon radar to find him!! Thanks Whis." Whis looked at the boy in surprise "you have a dragon radar?"

Izuku nodded "yeah. Turns out Momo is trunks great grand daughter and she has it now. Luckily she said I could borrow it." All Might stepped in "the problem is you have limited time over winter break. All your time could be wasted just trying to get there." Izuku crossed his arms thinking but All Might smiled "leave that with me young man. I might know someone who can help with your travel." Izuku looked up towards his master as All Might pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello... Melissa? I got a favour to ask... you remember the little jet you were working on... is it ready?... you need to test it... I think I have some one who can test it for you... glad to hear it. I'll see you soon. Say hi to your dad." He hangs up the phone as Whis and Izuku simply stared at him "Was that Melissa Shield?" The boy asked and All Might gave a simple nod as his answer.

"Well seems you both have yourselves sorted so I'll just take me leave." Announced Whis "Could you say hi to everyone for me?" Asked Izuku "of course I will." With that Whis teleported out leaving the two One For All holders in the room.

**Start of Winter Break: UA Dorms**

Most of 1A had returned home to spend time with their families for the holidays. Izuku however was still in his room preparing for a trip to the unknown. With his bags packed he sat up at his desk playing around with Momos dragon radar. It was fortunately advanced enough that it was able to tell what numbered dragonball was located where. So he was currently looking at the location of the 6 star ball. A knock on the door came and slowly opened to reveal Uraraka.

"Hey Deku.. Melissa and All Might are outside waiting for you." He turned to face her pocketing the radar "thanks." He gave her a warm smile as he walked to grab his bags which made her heart skip a beat but walked with him outside to where he saw a small jet about the size of a Mini Cooper car. Melissa was adding the final touches and making final checks until she saw the hero walk over.

"Izuku!!!" She ran over and embraced the young hero making the friend beside him stiffen with jealousy but the moment was only short. "Ready to test out the Jet?

"As ready as I'll ever be." "Good. This jet was designed by your friend Hatsume. But UA was limited in technology and materials so fortunately she allowed me to build her "baby". As she likes to put it." Izuku inspected for a moment "is it difficult to pilot?" "Nah. No different from a video game. But that's for emergencies. The piloting will be down by an AI that programmed for it. You're basically just sitting back and surpervising the flight."

Izuku sighed in relief "So nothing complicated then that's good." He loaded his things and gave Melissa the dragon radar so she can type in the location coordinates that Izuku wants to travel to. He turned to say his goodbyes to everyone. Shook all mights hand. Gave Melissa another hug. He turned to hug Uraraka and they embraced for a moment. She quickly kissed his cheek and stood back blushing "p-please be safe Deku." She said looking at the ground with a a lovely shade of red. Izuku also shared the shade and simply nodded unable to speak and managed to make his body get into the jet.

He started the engine and waved goodbye as the jet doors closed and the AI began its flight sequence. With a loud burst of energy the shockwave spread out across knocking everyone back and sending Izuku quickly out of sight towards his destination. "I hope he comes back safe?" Mumbled Uraraka. All Might laid a hand on her shoulder "He will. Don't you worry about that." She smiled at the old pro and then turned to the sky where she last saw Izuku fly.


	14. The Climb Of Korins Tower The Lookout

**Secret Hidden Lab**

The room stood in complete silence and darkness. It had remained this way for many many years. Old files collecting dust. And said dust also collecting dust.

Suddenly a firey explosion burst open the doors into the lab. The blue flames continued to burn as form of light for the intruder to be able to see inside. He walked up to one of the closest files and brushed off the dust to reveal the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army.

He brushed off more dust off the file to view more of it including the title which read Android Project: CELL. The man pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number before calling. "Yo Shigaraki... Its Dabi... yeah tell the crazy doc I found what he wants. Bringing it back now."

**The Land Of Korin**

Izuku was currently working on his latest notebook. This one was purely for what he witnessed at the tournament. The pages he was working on at the moment was dedicated to the green man he remembered that was named Piccolo. He drew the man crossed armed standing side on since that seemed to be the pose he always saw him in.

_"Destination arrived. Beginning landing sequence."_ Said the jets AI getting Izukus attention. He slide his book back into his pack before letting out a groan and a stretch before finally looking at the tower infront of him. He leaned forward trying to see the top "Holy Crap... ITS HUGE!!!"

The jet pulled up And gently landed _"arrived at destination." _The jet shutdown opening doors giving him a chance to finally stretch his legs after an extremely long flight. He walked around the jet a few times before looking up at the tower. "I gotta climb this now?... I don't really have a choice. I mean I've already flown here. May aswell keep pushing on."

He pulled out his bag from the jet and searched through it before pulling out his hero uniform and changing into it. He strapped the power pole to his pack and put the dragon radar and his phone into his pack aswell before strapping it to his back.

"Alright. Let's do this... One For All... Full Cowling!!" Green lighting began to flicker off his body as he crouched down and leaped as high as he could go before physics would force him to start coming down. At that point he grabbed onto the tower and began his long climb to the top.

**UA Dorms.**

Uraraka had finished packing to go home for the holidays. She was now the last person in 1A to leave due to the busy work schedule her parents faced. She had plan to return home so that should could spend every free minute they had together. It had been so long since she's seen them so naturally she was eager to return home.

"Hello? Midoriya?" She heard someone call. She walked down stairs to see Miro and Eri standing in the entrance area. "Hey what are you two doing here?" Miro looked her away with his constant positive smile he always wore "Oh hey there Uraraka. We were just looking for Midoriya. Eri here wanted to give him a card before we all went I separate ways for the holidays."

Eri smiled up at Uraraka. It had taken a few months but the small shy girl was slowly beginning to open and be comfortable around other people. But she's still prefer to be standing next to either Miro or Izuku. "Oh that's sweet Eri. But sorry to say that I'm the only one here. Deku left yesterday actually."

Eri looked down in disappointment but looked up at Uraraka with innocent eyes and shyly walked up to her "Could you give it to him? I know he trusts you so I trust you too." Uraraka could feel her heart melt over how adorable Eri was asking. "Of course I will. I'll keep it safe until I see him. Pinky promise" Uraraka held up her pinky and Eri wrapped her tiny pinky around it while smiling before she hand over the card. She skipped backed to Miro and the both walked out hand in hand towards the exit "Happy Holidays Uraraka."

Uraraka simply waved before she looked at the card. On the front was a drawing of All Might doing a heroic pose. Underneath was written _Dekus Hero. _She then opened it and saw a drawing of Deku in his hero costume with Eri sitting on his shoulders both of them smiling. Underneath that was written _My Hero._

Uraraka sighed happily "Oh Deku is gonna be a crying mess when he sees this. I can't wait to give it to him." She placed the card in her desk safely knowing it won't be touched until school was back on.

**Korins Tower: 20 hours after start of Climb**

Izuku panted heaverly and attempted to wipe the sweat of his brow before cringing to pull himself up more. "This thing... there's no end to it... if I don't see the top soon I might fall from exhaustion." He grunted as he climbed more. The power of One For All helped somewhat. But trying to hold that power for a long period of time truly works the muscles and drains the stamina.

For the last 12 hours of the climb his been working off his own will power with no help from the quirk at all. Due to the fact that the body just can't handle it anymore.

He looked up and finally he could see the top "The Top... I found it! I FOUND THE TOP!!!" With new found energy he speed his way up to the top and pulled him self into the strange build on top of the tower. He collapsed on the floor exhausted. His whole body aches and throbbed "Ah I see you finally made it young man." Izuku turned to see Korin himself standing there "yeah-yeah i made it."

"Good. Now you may rest before you continue your journey." Izuku sat up "huh? But I'm at the top aren't I?" "You are at the top of my tower that is correct. But you must travel to the Lookout which is high above us as we speak." Korin spoke as walked over to the corner to get something Izuku groaned "great more climbing."

Korin chuckled "don't worry my boy. Your fathers power pole will do the work. But here. A reward for your climb and a senzu bean." Korin handed him a bean and a small sack. Izuku ate the bean and instantly felt full of energy and stronger then before.

He looked inside the bag and pulled out a orange orb with 6 red stars in it. He stared at it in amazement. He'd never seen anything like it before. He managed to blink and look at Korin for a moment "This is a dragonball isn't it?" Korin nodded "yes it is. Thought it might be easier for you to find this place if I had one."

Izuku put the ball back in its sack then placed it into his pack "How did you know I had a dragon radar?" "When your father asked me to see you we had quite the lengthy conversation." Answered Korin. He then turned to the boy "You can rest here the night." Izuku strapped his pack back on "I appreciate the offer but time isn't on my side. I should make a start at getting to this lookout place you were talking about."

"Either you're impatient and stubborn or you the same drive to keep going on just like your old dad. Honestly I can't tell what it is with that man." Korin then lead Izuku to the very top of the tower "Okay Izuku, place the power pole into there and speak the words I told you and hang on tight."

Izuku nodded and placed the pole into position "power pole EXTEND!" The pole glowed red and shot up sending Izuku flying "thanks for your help Korin!!" He yelled as he rised higher and higher "Good Luck Kid!!" Replied the white cat.

**Hours later**

Izuku waited for the pole to connect to what he assumed was the lookout before reaching out onto to the later and climbing up it.

He climbed onto a large temple like area. It almost look as spiritual as it felt. He was so caught up at looking at it he didn't notice someone come greet him. "Izuku Midoriya I assume?" Izuku turned to see a green person like Piccolo stand before him in robes and holding a staff "ah yeah that's me."

The man smiled "pleasure to meet you. I am Dende Guardian Of The Earth." Izuku went wide eyed and instantly bowed profusely out of respect "ah uh sorry sorry. Pleasure to meet you Mr Guardian!" Dende chuckled "Ah don't worry about it. Just call me Dende. Everyone else does. I'm sure you're eager to begin training yes?"

Izuku stood up straight nodding "yes of course!" Dende smiled "yup you remind of your brother Gohan." Izuku looked at him "really? You knew my brother?" Dende nodded "of course. Gohan saved me. And thanks to him and your father they also saved my people. But that's a story for later. Your first teacher is waiting. Leave your bag and things here and I'll have Mr Popo come collect them and bring them to your room"

Izuku nodded and followed Dende after dropping his pack. "You said first teacher. Does that mean I have more then just my dad teaching me?" Dende nodded "it was decided that due to your limited time here. Some people are better at teaching certain aspects of what you need to learn then others. Your first teacher was selected because she understands your lack of understanding of Ki very much the same way as her."

Izuku smiled "huh they actually put some thought into this. I'm very grateful for all of this by the way." Dende stopped at the edge of the garden "she's waiting for you here." Dende turned and went on his way as Izuku walked into the garden "they must've picked Nana to train me first. It makes sense since she's basically new to it aswell but obviously knows how to use it." As he turned the corner in the garden he quickly discovered he was indeed very wrong on his guess.

In the middle of the garden sitting cross legged was in fact Gohans wife. Videl.


	15. Izukus Energy and the secret of flight

Videl sat quietly in the garden waiting for Gohans half brother to arrive. She remembered back to the days before the battle against Majin Buu when she was learning about Ki energy with her now husband Gohan. She smiled at the found memories and just out of habit produce a tiny light of energy from her hands.

She heard footsteps come towards her and the energy faded as she looked over her shoulder to see a mop of dark green hair approach her. She stood up to face him. "Let me see if I got this right. Izuku Midoriya right?"

The boy nodded in confirmation "Good. I'm Gohans wife Videl. I'll be helping you get started." The boy smiled "Thank you. We did meet briefly before but you seem different now somehow." She chucked "oh I cut my hair. When it's too long it gets in the way when fighting and what not."

Izuku thought about it for a moment and it made sense. Although there were an equal amount of girls with short and long hair in the Hero course but doesn't seem to get in their way. Shaking the thought a way he looked at his new teacher "okay what are we doing first?"

Videl held out her hand and produce another light of energy. Izuku stared in pure wonderment and was speechless. Videl smiled softly at the boy "I'm gonna teach you to bring out your ki energy. Once you learn to do this then you'll be able to begin learning how to do amazing like everyone else around here can do."

Izuku blinked as the light faded "that's incredible... w-what do I need to do though?" Videl sat down cross legged like she was before "Well first I'll need to work out how to explain what it is you need to be searching for with in yourself. This would be easier to do if you have an understanding of martial arts."

Izuku sat down opposite her "actually after the tournament I took up some martial arts training at school." Videl smiled happily "Oh good. Okay then now ignoring the whole quirk thing and what not. Try to explain the whole energy thing through your knowledge of martial arts." Videl crosses her arms and watched the concentrate hard on finding the answer remembering what he could from Kendo and the dumbed down version Uraraka would give him afterwards.

"It's basically the energy with in someone that flows in them. Almost spiritual in a way." Videl nodded "very good but keep in mind that Ki energy and Spirit energy are different. But Goku can explain that part later. Now I need to calm your mind and empty your thoughts. Breath slowly and search for that little piece of light with in you. Then just... bring it out."

Izuku took a deep brief and followed Videls instructions. He spent well over an hour searching for the ki energy with in him but struggled. Eventually he got frustrated and sigh disappointedly "I can't do it..." Videl let out a soft laugh "Of course not. It takes time. I was very much like you. The frustration of failing was mentally frustrating. But I did do it in a day. If I can you can too Izuku."

He managed to find some new source of motivation and simply resumed his original pose eyes closed. _Find the piece of light with in... and bring it out... wait... what if it's like calling upon one for all? Maybe that's worth of a try. But I just won't call for one for all I'll call for my own energy... egg in the microwave..._ Videl raised a brow noticing something change about Izuku then suddenly light began to glow floating above his palm. Videl grinned. "Open your eyes." Izuku did so and saw the light of energy floating "I-I did it? I DID IT!!" The light faded and he leaned forward on his hands exhausted. "I actually did it."

Videl stood up "Okay lesson 1 completed. Now time for lesson 2... Flight training." Izuku looked up at her with the greatest look of confusion she had ever seen "wha huh?!" She crosses arms smirking and slowly began to float above the ground raising higher and before flying around the garden effortlessly then landing back to original spot.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!! YOU CAN FLY!?!?!?" Videl couldn't help but fall back holding her ribs laughing in hysterics. "HAHAHAH OH GOD. That's the best reaction I've seen Hahahaha!" Izuku simply stared dumbfounded as she stood rubbing her eyes "hahah phew. Yes Izuku I can fly. Everyone can." Izuku blinked thinking back to the tournament.

"But I don't remember anyone flying at the tournament..." "oh that's because during battles in the Null Realm flying is forbidden. At least that's what Gohan explained to me later."

Izuku blinked and shook his head back to the fact at hand. He was gonna learn to fly. "Okay uh how do you fly then?" "Ki energy. It's the key to the extreme martial arts fighting your brothers and father do. Instead of bringing the energy out as pure light. You simply need to concentrate on making it lift you. It's hard to explain but once you figure it out it'll become second nature. Same as riding bike. It becomes instinct that you don't think about."

Izuku nodded and closed his eyes concentrating like he was before "this will take a bit longer to work out Izuku so be patient." He nodded understandingly and proceeded to attempt to control his energy.

**3 hours later**

Izuku had somehow managed to float above the ground and slowly gained elevation. He was now currently trying to workout how to move around. Videl explained that is like swimming but minus the kicking and moving of the arms and stuff. Basically trying to get momentum in the direction you want by leaning and sending the energy that direction. More and more time passed and eventually he became an adequate flyer.

This was something he never thought he or anyone could do. Be able to fly with out any assistance from a quirk. To say he was thrilled with this achievement would be an understatement. But he was struggling with the whole landing part. Usually his method would be him loosing balance thus causing him to trip on the way down landing face first.

Videl felt confident with his progress that she was willing to do the third and final lesson Izuku had with her. "Okay hero boy. Time for you last lesson." Izuku sat up rubbing his nose before looking at her "what's the final lesson? She smirked devilishly and floated a few feet in the air taking up a fighting stance "Flight Combat."

Izuku blinked thinking he miss heard "wait what?" She charged at him throwing a kick which he barely dodged. "Come Izuku start flying. The first person to touch the ground looses!!" Izuku began to fly in a panic is Videl continued her offensive making Izuku panic not used to fighting in such a manner. Especially since he could fighting upside down or sideways or anything in between. Videl landed a hit into his stomach making him loose concentration for that split moment making him fall. He managed to compose himself and stop falling.

Deciding the best defence is an offence he charged at Videl using fighting techniques that Kendo taught him. Videl couldn't help but smile at how well he was learning but it was very clear he was still a greenhorn.

She grabbed his leg from his attempted kick and throw him into the garden crashing hard. He sat up groaning "Damn that's hard." Videl landed infront of him "Yeah but you'll get used to it with practice. You've done amazingly well considering you managed to defend against me after only just learning Flight a few hours ago."

He sighed but smiled considering that he did make a big achievement. He doesn't know anyone with the ability to fly without the assistance of a quirk involved. Videl helped him up from his crater "And on that note I've taught you everything I can. Congratulations Izuku. You passed Videls Energy/flight training. Just gotta continue practicing and training. I've done all I can for you."

He bowed respectful for her "Thank you so much Videl. It means a lot." She gave him a thumbs up "No problem. You go rest up now. I'll go find Dende so he can talk to Goku about getting me back to the others and starting your next part of training." Izuku "right! Uh which way do I go to my room?"

"Oh. I'll show you the way?" Videl and Izuku turned towards the direction of the person who answered. Izuku look at man who was literally black wearing a turban. The man honestly looked a little odd but Izuku felt guilty as he couldn't help a nagging feeling that calling the man literally black was racist. But honestly there was no other way to describe him. "Izuku this is Mr Popo. He looks after the Lookout and cares for Dende aswell as his guests. His got some martial arts talent aswell." Said Videl as she introduced him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Izuku. Now follow me to your room and I'll inform you of when I have dinner ready for you." Izuku just dumbly nodded and followed the friendly man leaving Videl to go speak to Dende.

On the way to his room Mr Popo informed Izuku on a little bit of history of the Lookout and The Guardian of the earth before Dende who was named Kami. Who was the original creator of earths dragon balls. He also learned all his family trained here at some point to get stronger and naturally he felt proud to be doing the same.

Arriving at his room Mr Popo left him be. The boy had made a plan to go have a shower but the his body had other ideas and before he knew it he was passed out on the bed snoring. Turns out climbing a giant tower and trying to fly really takes it out of you.


	16. Izuku Learns Instant Transmission

Goku appeared at the front of the lookout with Gohan and Piccolo holding onto his shoulder. Videl and Dende walk over to great them "long time no see." Smiles Gohan as Videl ran up and hugged him. Goku chuckled as Piccolo greeted Dende.

After the short reunion Goku turned to Videl "So how did Izuku do?" Videl turned to Goku still leaning against Gohan "He went a little better then I expected. If you give him an opportunity to think for a moment and not rush him he seems to catch on pretty quick." Goku grinned "that's great but we don't have a lot of time to train him properly do we."

Gohan nodded "yeah with the school he's going to he won't be able to learn half of what we want him to know." Piccolo was in deep though then turned to the sayains "I think I know a solution. And it'll benefit him greatly in this modern age of heros." Everyone turned to face the Namekian "what's your idea Piccolo?" Asked Dende. "Teach the boy instant transmission. If he can master that then he can return here for training whenever time suits him. It won't interfere with that hero school this way and he'd be able to do the hero work more effectively."

Goku face palmed "Oh yeah why didn't I think of that." Gohan stepped in "But you haven't taught anyone instant transmission before. Is it difficult to learn?" Goku thought about it "I'll have to think about it. What's important now is that he needs to learn how to read other peoples energy. If you can teach him that then it'll make learning in stay transmission much easier for him."

Videl spoke up "I also suggest you help him with his flight training. He's a little awkward about it especially in terms of fighting but if someone more experienced then me was pushing him I think he'd become better at it in no time." Piccolo nodded "then it's settled. Gohan and I will teach more on ki energy and improve his flying and combat ability. Goku you try and work out how to teach the boy instant transmission."

Goku nodded with determination "Right!... but can we eat first I'm starving." Piccolo grumbled as Gohan sighed in response. Dende simply chuckled "Mr Popo was already preparing meals for Izuku as we speak." Goku grinned excitedly and sprinted towards the dining area as the rest followed with a walk.

Meanwhile Izuku was hanging upside down on his bed drooling on the floor as he snored. Eventually his weight pulled him off the bed making him land on his head with a loud thud. "Ahhh!" He sat up holding his head "ow... that hurt." He looked around and realised he had fallen asleep. He got up and stripped off his hero costume then showered like he had originally planned.

When he came back he found a fresh pair of clothes similar to what he saw Goku wore but accept it was his size. He pulled them on along with his red boots and found them surprisingly comfortable. Although he didn't think orange was his colour he'll wear it without complaint for the time being.

He walked out towards the dining area and could the clattering of plates and someone rudely eating loudly. As he walked in he saw Goku stuffing his face with pork buns "mmmhi-Izukucomegetsumgrub!" Gohan groaned "Dad don't talk with your mouth full." Goku blinked before slapping his chest to help himself swallow followed by a burp. Izuku laughed before sitting beside Gohan "Good to see you all again." "Likewise. You better ear before dad takes everything." Izuku nodded in agreement and just started taking whatever looks good and eating it.

As dinner went on Gohan explained the plan for Izukus next phase in training. Izuku became interested in the idea of searching for other people's energy. That can work out to be great for rescue missions as a hero but the technique that Goku wishes to teach him makes him curious "What's instant transmission?" Goku looked up from the beef steak he was ripping into and answered "Its a technique that will allow to travel to a person instantly. It took me a whole year to learn." Izuku blinked "that sounds amazing. Incredible actually but if it took you a year how can I possibly learn it in a few days?"

"Well the main problem of why it took so long was because I had learned to how to go super sayain. So most of time was spent mastering that. But I'm pretty confident we can get the instant transmission thing sorted before you need to be back at UA." Izuku nodded. If Goku was that confident he could learn it then he no reason to doubt that "you best finish eating and get some rest young man. Tomorrow the real training begins" said Piccolo.

**League Of Villians: Hidden Lab**

The Doctor read continuously through the old files that Dabi retrieved for him. That was until he was disturbed by Shigaraki "So is it what you were after?"

The doctor turned to face him "yes. It'll take time but I'll be able to create it faster then what the files suggest since my technology I have available is far more superior." "Good. When can you begin?" The doctor turned back to one of the files he had open "I'll begin tomorrow but I have a favour to ask from Toga"

Shigaraki tilted his head in confusion "what kind of favour?" "I need her knives." The doctor said bluntly "why may I ask?" The doctor turned towards him "DNA technology has come along long way. If you find a foot print of an animal in the woods then the technology is so advanced we're able to tell what the animal is all the way to is age and what it diet is and not even use a drop of blood. With the countless victims Toga has slashed and cut there will be endless sources of DNA that I can add into the make up of this creation."

Shigaraki blinked "you don't think she cleans her knives and needles? There might not be any DNA at all." The doctor chuckled "The girl cleans with her tounge. She needs to digest blood for her quirk to work so I'm pretty confident she doesn't make a great effort to clean her weapons like a dirty dinner plate. Besides if I'm right and create this properly I'll use Togas DNA to give it her quirk. Then if it has the DNA of her victims in it then it can transform into them better then she can."

Shigaraki thought about it and recalled that Toga did cut some of those UA brats. Including that little bastard that looks up to All Might. He couldn't help but grin at the idea the doctor put into his head. "Very well. I'll go find Toga and ask her to pay you a visit. I just hope your _creation_ is as good as you make it out to be." "Trust me boy. It will be."

**The Lookout: 2 weeks later **

Izuku sat cross legged next to Gohan deep in concentration. He breathed deeply and slowly as Gohan turned to him "You ready Deku?" Izuku opened his eyes and faced him "Im ready." "Good. You know the drill. Find me then find Piccolo then Find Dad. Once you do that then it'll be confirmed you mastered instant transmission." Izuku nodded and Gohan smiled "okay wait 10 minutes then look for my energy." Gohan then disappeared with his speed leaving Izuku mentally counting down the 10 minutes.

He closed his eyes searching for Gohan. It took a few minutes but he locked to it then placed his finger on his forehead with his body flashing away. He appeared in front of Gohan who was hiding in the dining room. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his little brother appear "Alrighy great now find Piccolo."

Izuku closed his eyes once more and concentrated. Didn't take him long to find the Namekians energy since it's slightly different from everyone else's but stronger then Dendes. Once again he flashed away appearing in front of Piccolo who was sitting cross legged under a tree in the garden. The Namekian smirked "Looks like you're getting the hang of it but now for the difficult part. See if you can find your old man."

"Okay just give me a sec." he closed his eyes as he had done before and concentrated. When he couldn't find Goku he expand his searching range. He did this for about 15 minutes. Piccolo was about to speak some words of advice but he disappeared before he could get a word out.

**Supreme Kai World**

Izuku opened his eyes and found Goku sitting with some strange looking people in a large open meadow. Izuku looked around and realised the colour of the sky seemed to be purple. "Well looks like you past the Test Izuku." He turned to face Goku who was walking up to him "well done. All your hard work really paid off. I'm proud of you."

Izuku smiled but couldn't help but look around the place he was "where are we?"

One of the strangers walked over "This is the sacred world of the Kais." Goku turned to introduce him "Izuku this is the Supreme Kai Shin. He's basically the ruler of our universe." Izuku panicked and bowed before him "ahh its a Uh please to meet you Mister Supreme Kai sir!!" The other stranger who looked to be more elderly also walked over "The boy knows how to Sure respect for others. Maybe you could learn that from him Goku."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Whined Goku the older Kai simply responded "how about the fact you destroyed North Kais planet and you nearly destroyed this one." "Yeah but those were save the world/universe situations give me a break."

Izuku looked at his dad "y-you destroyed a planet?" Goku looked at him sheepishly "Not on purpose! It was the only way to save earth without harming other innocent planets." "Considering the circumstances and the lack of time you had it was a reasonable decision." Said Supreme Kai. Old Kai replied with "I don't think North Kai would agree."

"Anyway we should get going see ya."

Goku quickly used his instant transmission and transported him and Izuku back to the lookout.

**Earth: Lookout **

Goku and Izuku appeared infront of Piccolo and Gohan. "So where were you hiding?" Asked Piccolo. Goku rubbed the back of his neck giggling "With Supreme Kai." Gohan blinked "And Izuku found you there?" Izuku nodded in confirmation. Goku looked at him. "Yup. He's mastered Instant transmission" Goku scruffled Izukus hair smiling

Gohan smiled "that's good because Izuku has to be at school in two hours." Izuku stared at him in disbelief "WHAT!! TWO HOURS!!! Oh crap oh crap oh crap. I'm gonna be late. How could be so stupid and loose track of time! Aizawa is gonna kill me!!!"

The three Z fighters simply looked at him and each other before Piccolo decided to finally speak up "Kid you realise you just mastered Instant Transmission." "I know I know but I'm gonna miss school!!!" "Let me repeat... you mastered Instant transmission."

Izuku stopped his mutter of panic to let Piccolos words sink in "oh.. I mastered Instant Transmission" he rubbed his head in embarrassment. Mr Popo walked out with Izukus things "your clothes are washed and packed along with your hero costume." Izuku took it "Thank you Mr Popo."

Goku turned to Izuku "you better get going. Take a break on the weekend and when you're rested we can continue your training." "Thanks. I'm looking forward to it." He waved goodbye as he disappeared infront of him.

"So dad what are we gonna teach him next?" Asked Gohan.


	17. Rescue Training

**UA Dorms**

The girls of 1A stood in a circle surrounding Mineta who was currently tied up to a chair thanks to the assistance of Sero. The rest of the guys were simply placing wagers on who was gonna break the grape juice hero the worst. Majority of the bets were placed on either Mina or Jirou to take action first. Although Momo and Tsuyu has reached a level of aggression that majority of the class never expected possible from the two. But Uraraka also had an intimidating glare similar to what she had after her interns.

Of course Iida was highly condemning such actions. What kind of highly respected students would lower themselves enough to engage in gambling. Todoroki was simply sitting in the kitchen quietly eating his breakfast before departing for the first days classes. "Did you really think you could break into a dorms and try and steal our underwear you little creep!!!!" Shouted Toru at the accused purple headed man.

"It would've been the perfect crime... the dorms were completely empty... everything unguarded... I would've succeeded!!!!" Said Mineta with defiance. "Except dear Momo gave us Nanny cams to hide at our doors for such intrusion" Announced Mina. At this point Aizawa had entered the dorms seeing the intergation take place on the security cameras. "I'll handle the punishment from here girls. Remember you still have classes to go to. And I expect to see you all in roll call on time since you're all awake." The girls backed away allowing Aizawa to use his capturing scarf to drag away Mineta.

At this moment Izuku suddenly appeared in the middle of everyone still wearing his orange gi. Because of his new outfit he wasn't immediately recognise this causeing everyone to take up a fighting stance with Mina shooting her acid and Bakugo firing an explosion. Izuku screamed in a panic and jumped in the air floating near the ceiling "WAIT ITS ME ITS ME DEKU!!!" Everyone stared in confusion. Momo turned to Uraraka "did you activate your quirk on him?" Uraraka simply shook her head no staring in wonderment. It began to settle in what Izuku was doing. He gently floated and landed on the staircase. He smiled shyly and gave a little wave before sprinting to his room.

"Did... did Midoriya just fly?" Asked Tsuyu which was followed by kirishima asking "And how did he just appear out of no where?" The whole class was puzzled except Bakugo who had already developed a theory of what's going on. Aizawa however was just as confused as his students "You can all worry about that later. Remember you have roll call soon." He exited the building with Mineta dragged behind him.

Izuku stood with has back to the door panting "crap! What am I going to tell them!? Should I tell them the truth? They probably won't even believe me and no doubt they assume it's something quirk related." A solid knock came from his door "Open up Deku." He recognised the voice as Bakugo and quickly let him in shutting the door behind him. He stood in the room arms crossed staring down Izuku.

"I'm gonna assume what you just did there has something to do with One For All." He said bluntly "uhh to be honest it's nothing to do with that." Izuku shyly Answered. Bakugo raised a brow "what you mean? Did you somehow inherit another quirk you damn nerd?!!!" "No no no I didn't honestly. I just learnt it from training with my dad and brother."

Bakugo paused. He couldn't remember Dekus father since he can't remember him being around and never ever saw a brother. In fact he was certain he was an only child. "Deku you lived alone with your mom the whole time I've known. You better start making sense real soon before I blow you to kingdom come!!!"

"Ahh okay calm down I'll tell you everything!!" From there Izuku explained how he fought in a tournament and meet his real father then went to the lookout to under go some training. As he listened to the story Bakugo began to notice that Deku had acted differently and did take an interest in martial arts.

"So... this ki energy thing... everyone has it but since quirks come along it's the ancient mystical secret bull crap?" Izuku nodded confirming it and demonstrated by making an energy of pure light float above his hand just like when Videl taught him "Anyone can use it if they train hard enough. From what I've seen this power can be more powerful then quirks themselves." Bakugo thought about it "I don't think it's smart if people found out about this Ki thing. It'll just be another weapon in the villians arsenal if they find out about it and work out how to use it." Izuku thought about it and agreed with him but now he had to think of a way to explain his flight and instant transmission. While he was thinking this over Bakugo already made a move to leave and was opening the door.

"Oh and Deku..." He looked up at the ash blonde boy for a moment "... next time you go off to do this training I want in got it." Izuku simply nodded and Bakugo left slamming the door shut behind him leaving Izuku on his own.

Uraraka had intended to give Deku the card Eri made for him but in doing so couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation between him and Bakugo. She's certain that she had heard more then she was meant to. Especially about something Bakugo mentioned about One For All. She decided that she needed to speak to Deku about all this but would have to do it in a manner that was more private and secure. At least that way any secrets could be kept trustingly she thought.

Bakugo left Dekus room and never noticed her standing behind him as he left. She waited patiently with her main goal of keeping her promise to Eri. Suddenly the door opened to Deku in his school uniform struggling to do his tie. He looked up to see her "Ah uh Uraraka w-what are you doing here?" She smiled softly at him and held up the card towards him "Keeping a promise." He looked confused and looked the card and the drawings on it. Uraraka watched his eyes get watery and a happy smile grow on his face. He slowly turned the waterworks on and she hugged him. They held each other for a few moments before he let go sniffling and wiping his eyes "I'll have to thank her for that. Thank you for this Uraraka." He managed to spit out between his sobs as he places the card amongst his action figures to be displayed.

"It was no trouble at all Deku... listen I need to talk to you..." Izuku stiffened and turned to look at her "t-talk about what." She looked around hiestently before answering "it's about what you did earlier as well as your trip and your conversation with Bakugo." She stepped into his room looking up at him "I know you got secrets so we'll talk about this somewhere more private after school okay?" Izuku nodded and Uraraka turned to leave his room while he grab his bag to follow.

**Mock City A: hours later**

All Might stood alongside Thirteen and Aizawa as class 1A appeared in there costumes for the days lesson. "Alright students. Today you'll be working on rescue training. This will be a test of speed and efficiency." Announced Aizawa. "You'll be randomly selected to rescue one of your fellow class mates that will be hidden somewhere with in the city. You won't know who you'll be rescuing til your time starts." Continued thirteen. All Might stepped forward with a box "come grab a ball. Each ball has a letter on it. Either A or B. Those who get A will be the rescuers. Those who get B will be the ones in need of rescuing."

The class all walked through and each collected their balls. Izuku got an A Ball so went and joined the rest of the rescuing team with All Might and Aizawa leading them away. As soon as they arrived at the starting area Aizawa turned to his selection of students " Alright none of the students being rescued are aware of who will be rescuing them. Only you will know. They'll have 15 minutes to prepare and hide then you'll be given the name of who you'll rescue then immediately begin the exercise."

All Might watched Izuku closely _All right young Midoriya. What benefit has the training with your father given you._ At the end of the 15 minutes the students got given a sheet of paper each with the name of who they need to rescue. Izuku read his paper seeing he needed to rescue Uraraka.

"Alright the exercise begins now!" Said Aizawa as the alarm rang to signal the start of the test. Everyone charged towards the city immediately looking for there fellow classmates. Izuku however simply closed his eyes and concentrated search for Urarakas energy. All Might and Aizawa looked at each other in confusion then back to the boy.

He opened his eyes smirking confidently "THERE!!" He placed his finger on his forehead and disappeared. Aizawa eyes widened again surprised by what he saw while the shock All Might was given was causing him to have another coughing fit spewing blood.

Uraraka sat in an office building over looking the city. She could see Iida speeding around the streets and Bakugo searching the rooftops from the air. She sighed leaning against a desk waiting until Izuku appeared infront of her. The sudden arrival of the green haired hero in training caused her to scream in surprise and active her quirk on herself.

She floated around the room and Deku floated up to her "Sorry Uraraka I didn't mean to scare you." He gently grabbed her wrist and floated down low enough for her to deactivate her quirk. She was blushing quiet brightly "Okay you got a lot to explain Deku." He chuckled nervously "I'll explain everything when we talk later okay" he blushed after realising what he's about to ask her "right now I'll need you to hold my hand."

Uraraka blushed even more and gently grasped his hand. They both smiled shyly at each other before looking away "so why are we holding hands? Not that I don't mind or anything." He places a finger to his forehead "you'll see." He closed his eyes and searched for All Mights and Aizawas energy locking into them then activating his instant transmission.

All Might had just finished recovering from his coughing fit until Midoriya and Uraraka appeared infront of him. Once again the old pro had a panic attack having an instant coughing fit. "God damn it Midoriya!!! You're gonna kill me one day." Izuku had a freak out moment "s-Sorry All Might."

Aizawa stepped forward. "Well your the first to pass the test Midoriya. Although I'm curious to know about this new ability of yours." All Might wiped his mouth and stood beside him "I think we need to have a discussion with the rest of the UA faculty Midoriya. Your new abilities are related to your trip over winter break correct?"

Izuku nodded in response. All Might looked at the boy "Then you'll need to meet us in Nezus office to discuss this." "Okay. But I request Uraraka and Bakugo join me. They are already somewhat aware of my training."

Aizawa agreed "very well but for now you two only just arrived here before who ever back next to avoid suspicion. You already caused a scene this morning in the dorms. No need to raise questions any further." Midoriya and Uraraka agreed with him and began the patient wait for the upcoming meeting with the UA staff.


	18. Uraraka Learns Dekus Origins

Izuku, Bakugo and Uraraka stood the teachers meeting room with the teachers themselves with Principal Nezu at the center. Izuku explained his new training in the same manner he explained to All Might and Bakugo. The teachers listened with interest and were keen to put these new abilities to the test.

Nezu was the first to speak "If you don't mind Mr Midoriya. We would like to test these new abilities of yours. A minor demonstration if you don't mind." Izuku agreed and a tv screen appeared and showed live footage of the support room. It showed Mei Hatsume working on one of her projects not noticing anything happening around her.

"As you're aware the support room is across campus. With the live footage this will be a perfect way for you to show us this Instant Transmission ability." Said Nezu casually. Izuku nodded understandingly and closed his eyes searching for Hatsumes energy. Everyone including his fellow students watched him carefully. He placed his finger to his forehead like Uraraka watched him do before and disappeared.

All eyes quickly shifted to the tv screen already seeing Midoriya stand behind Hatsume who hadn't noticed his arrival. He looked around til he saw the camera watching him and gave a short wave before instantly returning to his spot next to Uraraka and Bakugo.

"That's unbelievable" spoke Midnight who was shocked like most of the teachers. Nezu countinued his investigating "interesting. Now if you don't mind demonstrating your flight ability once your class mates step away from you. Especially Miss Uraraka." They stood away from him to show she wasn't using her quirk to help him. Then he began to float gently and fly slowl around the room and stopped hovering above the desk showing he had control of this ability too. Nezu turned To Aizawa "If you don't mind Eraserhead. Could you use your quirk."

Aizawa nodded and looked at the boy activating his quirk and took away the boys quirk. But he remained floating and gently moved around to prove so before landing softly. "Well it's not a quirk that's for sure." Declared Aizawa leaving his fellow staff members speechless. Nezu went into deep thought "this is indeed an interesting development. But I feel this is something to keep secret about until further notice. Mr Midoriya you plan on continuing this training correct?"

Izuku nodded "Yes Sir." Nezu nodded "Ill allow it but only if you agree to my terms." The teachers and students looked at each other in confusion but allowed the principal to continue "You must take at least one teacher with you to supervise. Also I believe this may benefit young Eri in someway. She has failed to understand learning her quirk using traditional and standard methods. So I feel it wouldn't hurt with some spiritual guidance from your martial arts friends. I'm also aware that Miss Kendo was originally training you in martial arts. Since you're obviously learning something advanced I believe it's only fair that she joins you in this training venture. And since young Bakugo and Uraraka have been part of this whole conversation they may also join you."

Izuku blinked and thought about it for a moment "Uh sure okay. But what about the rest of 1A and 1B?" "I understand you'd like them all to join you to get stronger on the journey to become hero's but there's too much risk. Be happy I'm allowing 4 of you and a child to go." Izuku nodded and bowed respectful "thank you Principal Nezu."

Nezu then turned to All Might "If it's okay with you All Might id like you to be the supervising teacher." All Might smiled slightly "I was actually gonna request you allow me too. So naturally I accept." Nezu nodded "Very Well then it's settled. I'll leave Vlad King to explain the situation to Miss Kendo. And remember this meeting is complete secret until I say otherwise."

Everyone nodded and the students left. Bakugo left on his own to do some gym training with what time he had left leaving Uraraka and Izuku alone. "So Deku about that talk..." Izuku turned to Uraraka slightly confused "didn't that meeting explain everything?" She shook her head "it explained most things but not one. But I still think we should be some where very private before continuing." Izuku stopped walking and looked around making sure they were clear. He quickly took her hand and activated his instant transmission both of them disappearing.

**Dagobah Beach**

Uraraka blinked as she looked around to see they were next to a hot dog stand with an old man working on it who didn't notice them. She then looked out to see the clear beach. Not a person in sight. Izuku lead her along the sand to a spot where they were completely alone.

"Deku where are we exactly?" She asked sitting beside him on a rock. "Dagobah Beach. So what did you wanna talk about?" He asked looking at her curiously. She looked around confirming they were indeed alone "I heard you and Bakugo talk earlier and he mentioned something called One For All."

Izukus eyes widened and his blood went cold. Uraraka instantly knew she stumbled into something she wasn't meant to due to his reaction but she continued "w-what is it?" Izuku looked forward at the waves hitting the beach before letting out a deep sigh "What I'm about to tell stays between us. You need to understand that this is the biggest secret and putting a huge amount of trust in you Ochako..." she slid closer and held his hand "Izuku... just know you mean a lot to me and you can count on me to keep this a secret for you."

Izuku took a deep breath "I was born quirkless... I got bullied by everyone about it especially Kacchan. Then one day I was walking home and got attacked by a villian... I almost died til all Might saved me. I was so excited to meet him that I accidentally found out about his secret. Which was his weak true form. I asked him if someone like me could be a hero without a quirk. He told me No. the villian escaped and attack kacchan. No one could help him. And then... somehow... I just ran without thinking or knowing why but i did all I could with my quirkless body to save him. This gave All Might a chance to step in and stop the villian."

Uraraka hung onto every word. She heard people talk about Bakugo and the sludge villian but never saw or heard the details about it. She was impressed that Deku still tried to save him without a quirk. But that still what confused her. How was he quirkless but now he isn't. So she allowed him to continue his story.

"After that walked home after the pros got mad at me. Then All Might tracked me down and thanked me for inspiring him to save Kacchan. He then apologised for what he said and at that moments chose me as his successor and that I will inherit his quirk." Izuku stood up and looked at the beach "After that I began my training with All Might and cleaned this entire beach on my own and got his quirk. His quirk is called One For All. Now it's my quirk. Eventually I told Kacchan about it and he didn't believe me at first but eventually worked it out and kept it secret."

Uraraka blinked and thought about everything. Why he was never used to his quirk and kept breaking his bones. How all might had gotten weak with that last battle he fought. "How did all might know you could inherit his quirk?" "Oh because he inherited. I'm the 9th holder of the quirk. Remember back before winter break and we fought against 1B?"

Uraraka nodded "yeah you went crazy and had something come out of you." Izuku sat back down next to her "Well it turns out that One For All also inherits quirks from past users. What you saw that day was one of them. But I'm still learning how to use it and I got no idea what the other quirks are."

Uraraka sighed and looked out at the beach "this is a lot of information to take in Deku. Plus add the whole thing with training with your dead dad. It's actually kinda overwhelming." Izuku looked at his feet "I felt like you deserved the whole truth. I understand if you think less of me for not having my own quirk."

Uraraka looked at him and cupped his face making sure not to accidentally activate her quirk on him "Deku... I could never think less of you. In fact I'm more impressed by you. All Might saw something in you and chose you... You've earned everything and you inspire everyone in class including me. You make me wanna be the best hero I can be. And because of that... is why... why I... why I love you." Uraraka had no plans to confess to Izuku but the romantic setting of the setting sun on the beach and finding the truth about his origins just felt right. She was blushing intensely. Izuku was also blushing staring wide eyed in shock. He was struggling to process what was said to him "w-what did you say."

Uraraka ignored her fears and her instinct to run away from him. She wasn't backing down now. "I love you Izuku." And to prove she really did. She did something neither one of them expected her to do.

She kissed him softly and lovingly. Izuku had stiffened up at first but soon he relaxed and closed his eyes as he kissed her back. At that moment they were sharing their first kiss ever. When they pulled away they were both blushing but somehow were smiling not at all embarrassed by what they did. No one spoke so Uraraka rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and continued watching the sunset together.

Thanks to his instant transmission they both knew they didn't have to worry about being back to the dorms late so they can enjoy the moment. Feeling more confident then either Izuku whispered in her ear "I love you too."


	19. Make Me Laugh Then We Train

Izuku stood beside Eri and Uraraka as they waited for the others to join them in the empty class room. Eri was nervous about this unexpected adventure they were about to go on but since she would be going with her hero she felt a little more confident.

Eventually All Might entered the room with Kendo and Bakugo following behind "I see you three are ready. Everyone ready to go?" The students nodded and kendo spoke up. "So how does this work. I only heard about this from Vlad so I'm kinda sceptical about this."

Izuku held Urarakas and Eris hand. "Just join hands I'll handle the rest." Bakugo grumbled but held hands with Uraraka and Kendo while all Might also held kendo's hand and littl Eris. Izuku places Urarakas hand on his shoulder so he could place his finger to his forehead once he found Gokus energy on the lookout. He felt more energy there then usual meaning Goku also brought some extra guests. In a simple blink they left the class room without a trace.

**The Lookout.**

Goku stood out in the open alone waiting for his son to appear. As if on cue he did along with 5 other people. "Hey Kiddo. Ready to do some training?" Izuku nodded walking up to greet his father "I hope you don't mind but I brought along a few people that wanna learn to."

Goku looked at them and chuckled "Yeah I had a feeling that would happen. Luckily I brought some extra help." All Might approached the two and Goku looked him up and down "Hmm you look familiar." All Might transformed into his muscle form "IT COULD BE POSSIBLE THAT RECOGNISE AS THE SYMBOL OF PEACE THAT I ONCE WAS!!" He quickly deflated and coughed quietly

Goku blinked "Oooooh your that All Might guy right!! Izuku and Nana have told me about you. I actually remember you rescuing some people the day I meet Inko." All Might blinked and had to think about what the man said "Wait.. did you say Nana?..." Goku slowly turned to Izuku "You didn't tell him?" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I didn't know how to bring it up and I thought it be a nice surprise."

Goku nodded "well in that case All Might and Izuku come with me. The rest of you wait here. Mr Popo will come get your things and some folks will be here to start training you in a moment." Izuku looked at Goku "Actually I think Eri should come with us... she's uh a special case." Goku looked at the boy and to the others and leans down and whispers "which one is Eri?" "The little girl dad." "Oh okay." He nodded in agreement and Izuku held out his hand for Eri to hold while they walked off with Goku.

Nana sat on the edge of the lookout watching the endless sea of clouds and blue sky. She was quiet relaxed til she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked to see Goku and stood up to face him "need something Goku?" He grinned childishly "Yeah there's someone I want you to meet." She raised a brow for a moment and simply followed him. She walked into a room where there were three people waiting. She instantly saw Izuku kneeling down talking to a small girl but it was the third person in the room that made froze. "... Toshi.." All Might looked at his old master. She look exactly the same as he remembered. He couldn't stop the tears the began to stream down his face "Master Shimura.." He took a step forward and hugged his old master. She couldn't help but smile as they hugged "You've aged Toshi.. not to mention it's weird seeing you in the suit." He wiped his eyes "kinda part of the job of being a teacher." She chuckled putting her hands on her hips "Oh you're a teacher now. Hard to imagine since you're basically a kid when I last saw you."

He closed his eyes thinking back to that dark day she gave her life for him and Gran Torino in the battle against All For One. He then remembered his last fight with the villian and the truth he learned about Shigaraki. He dropped to his knees "Nana... I'm sorry... I've failed you and your family and didn't even know it." He said in a sob. She kneeled infront of him. "Toshi what are you talking about." She looked at him like a concerned mother and All Might struggled to meet her gaze "All for One has a successor. A villian named Tomura Shigaraki... he... he's your grandson."

Nana froze staring at her old pupil while Izuku stared wide eyed with Goku wearing a look of seriousness. "I'm sorry... I'm not the hero you trained me to be..." Goku walked to Izuku and signaled him to leave the room with him. Izuku nodded quietly and walked out with him and Eri leaving the two One For All Holders alone.

Izuku walked beside Goku clearly worries about what he just heard. He never knew Tomura was Nanas grandson. It made him feel differently about him but that just made him realise that All For One was more sadistic and Cunning even with out his power. But he also couldn't help but worry about All Might and Nana. Goku noticed this "They'll be okay son. They just need time alone together to work through it."

"O-Okay." "Now tell me about little Eri here." At the mention of her name, Eri looked up with pure innocence at Goku. Izuku looked at her "I saved her from a Villian named Overhaul.." she hugged onto Izukus leg at the mention of that monster. "... she was basically experimented on... and she has no control of her quirk. We aren't exactly sure of what she's capable of but we do know the her quirk is called reverse and the reason it's called that is somewhat obvious."

Goku nodded "Whis did show me your battle with that guy and if I remember right she used her quirk on you right?" "Yeah she did." "Right hmmm. Leave her with Goten and 18 for the moment. I'll work along with them for now I got someone lined up to train you."

Meanwhile back with Uraraka and the others they were greeted by their new teachers. Vegeta walked out arms crossed looking at each of them individually. Bakugo quickly got annoyed "What are you looking at you tall haired freak!!" Vegeta looked at him froaned "you got some nerve talking like that boy."

"I don't care I only came here to get stronger and kick Dekus ass!!" Vegeta stood infront of him "Do you really think you stand a chance against Kakarots son. He has the blood of a sayain in his veins." "I don't care if he's got the power of god almighty on his side I blow him up and burn him to dust!!!"

Vegeta smirked and turned to Gohan and piccolo who were walking over "This one is training with me." Piccolo shrugged "whatever." Vegeta grabbed Bakugo by the scruff of the neck and dragged him off "first lesson you'll learn is that you are nothing compared to me" "oh yeah. You just watch I'll destroy!!!!" He yelled back.

Gohan blinked watching the two leave "they look like a match made in heaven." Piccolo looked between the two girls "which one of you is Kendo?" In response Kendo stepped forward "that would be me Sir." "I understand you were the one who taught Midoriya the basics of martial arts correct." "Yes sir" "Very well. Come with me. Let's see if I can teach you a thing or two." He walked began walking off. Uraraka and Kendo shared a look before Kendo walked up following him.

"Well that just leaves you and me then. I'm Gohan. Izukus big brother." Uraraka turned to face him "Oh I'm Ochako Uraraka." She bowed out of respect "ah you're the girl Izuku saved at the entrance test right? The girl with the zero gravity quirk." She nodded "yup that's me." "Great. Izuku has told me a lot about you. So let's get started." Gohan said sitting on the ground. Uraraka did the same kinda feeling surprised the Deku talked about her. Although it shouldn't be greatly surprising since they pretty confessed their love of each other not long ago but they were keeping that secret.

**North Kai Planet**

Goku and Izuku appeared on the tiny planet. Izuku was just about to look at his surroundings until his body dragged him down hitting the ground face first. Goku turned to look at his son struggle to get to his feet "w-what the hell is going on... I can barely move."

"Oh yeah. I've gotten so used to coming here im used to the gravity here. So I guess it's obvious to notice that this planet has 10 times the gravity then that on earth." Izuku kept landing on all fours due to the weight he was under "how can be so used to something like this?" "Well I did train in 100 times gravity when I traveled to Namek." Izuku simply stared at his father in disbelief til he heard a voice.

"oh no. NO NO NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! " he looked up to see a strange looking blue man in glasses yell at Goku "hey King Kai." "DONT Hey King Kai me!! Every time you show up something gets destroyed. You're banned from here remember." "Hey take it easy. They were all accidents." Izuku slowly realised that this is the North Kai that the old Kai was talking about.

"Besides I won't be here for long. I was hoping you could teach my son." King Kai looked at Goku then the boy who was struggling to stay standing on his feet "this kid?" Goku nodded "yup this is my son Izuku." King Kai sighed "fine he can stay but ONLY IF YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!!" "Okay okay fine. Good Izuku." And with that Goku was gone.

"So kid if I'm training then I'll train you like your father." Izuku nodded "that sounds fair." "Which means you must first pass a test." Izuku stood up as best he can with determination "I'll handle it." "Good... make me laugh." Izukus fell flat on the ground "Are you serious!!" King Kai nodded "it is compulsory that all who come here seeking my training must passed this test. Goku did it and even Piccolo did." Izuku blinked at the thought of Piccolo telling a joke. It sounded impossible. "Quick boy. Or I'll get your father to come back here and take you." Izuku sat up "Okay okay just give me a second." Izuku went into deep thought trying to think of a joke. It was rather difficult since all his knowledge was on how to be a hero and not how to be a comedian. Eventually he thought of one. It wasn't great but it should do the trick.

"Okay uh so there was a drunk walking down the street and he sees another drunk with a sack. The first drunk says "Hey! What do you have in your sack?" The other drunk replies "hedgehogs... I-I got hedgehogs in my sack." The first drunk says "How many do you have?" The second drunk answers "I'm-I'm not gonna tell you." The first drunk thinks for a moment and says "If I can guess how many hedgehogs you have in your sack... can I have one of them?" And the other drunk replies "Geez you can have them both.""

King Kai stared at the boy for a few seconds. Izuku began to fear that the joke wasn't good enough and immediately began to try and think up another but was interrupted by King Kais delayed reaction "he...hehe...heheehe... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku sighed in relief as King Kai rolled around laughing uncontrollably "oh boy that was a good one kid. Now we can get straight into training. Your first task will help you get used to the intense gravity here." Izuku nodded forcing himself back up "Okay what is it" "catch Bubbles" Izuku blinked "bubbles?" King Kai turned around "Bubbles get over here." Then a large monkey ran over to greet them "this is Bubbles. Now run away Bubbles." Bubbles did so and Izuku activates full cowling and launched forward instantly grabbing bubbles. King Kai stared in awe "Hey?! How'd you do that!?" Izuku fell back on the ground with the weight of Bubbles feeling like he was being crushed "th-that was my quirk. It gives me a power boost."

King Kai nodded "interesting. Very clever but the training won't have any effect on you if you relied on this quirk thing. You must catch bubbles with your own bodies physical abilities." Izuku nodded and let go of bubbles so that he can try to catch him again.

**Weeks Later: League Of Villians Hidden Lab**

_"Huh... where am I... what am I... I feel wet... everything around me is wet. I need to get out of this thing." _

A loud crash of glass and flooding of water filled the silence of the lab. The doctor instantly ran to the tube. He watch as the figure exited the tube. It was average in highet with human skin but coloured dark green. It had a long reptile like tail with a stinger on it. Apart from that little feature it looked perfectly human with the exception of it having no genitalia.

_"Where am I?" It asked. The doctor stepped towards it "In my lab." "Why am I here?" It looked at its hands "What am I?" The doctor explained "because you were born and created here. You have only just gained consciousness. You are a creation of a combination of an android known as Cell and My Nomus."_

The creature turned to its creator _"Father... what is my purpose?" Before the doctor could answer another voice entered the room "Your purpose. Is to destroy the symbol of peace. And Become the Symbol Of Destruction" Answered Shigaraki as he walked in behind the doctor. The creature nodded understanding **"What is my Name?"**_

Shigaraki stepped infront of the creature thinking "I'm gonna call you... Death Might!"

_(A/N: Fun little cliff hanger to leave you all on and probably the longest chapter I've done so far. So I'm really enjoying writing this for you guys since this is clearly the most popular fanfic I got. But in saying that I got a two stories in mind I wanna try out. I was originally planning to not worry about writing them til I completed this one but the ideas just keep flooding my mind._

_So I've decided to start one of them. And to let the people choose._

_Idea 1: One Piece crossover with Izuku and Luffy being combined as one character._

_Idea 2: time traveling story where Izuku gets dragged into the future to save the world from an unexpected villian._

_Let me know in the reviews what you wanna see first and thanks for you support. Plus Ultra!!!!!)_


	20. Eri’s Memory And Fusion

**The Lookout **

Eri looked at the people around her as they watched her curiously. To say she felt intimidated was an understatement but fortunately All Might was there so she felt somewhat safe knowing he was close by in a room full of strangers.

18 looked at the girl then to Goku "tell me again why you think I can help?" Goku was sitting cross legged infront of the little girl and looked up at 18 "Well you got experimented on and stuff. So I thought you'd have the most expert opinion on this stuff." She sighed "I got turned into a weapon. Dr Gero had 16 other androids before me and 17 so our process was a bit more smoother since he was somewhat good at what he does. But this child... she's been through something traumatic on a level I don't think we will be able to understand."

Goku frowned "Damn. I told Izuku we'd help her." At the moment Dende came into the room "Maybe I can help?" Goten looked up from his father and the little white haired girl "What you got in mind?"

"Part of being an Namekian elder or in my case Guardian of the earth required me to learn some techniques. One of them reading someone's mind and memory. Guru used this on Krillin and Gohan when they came to Namek. It took me sometime but I've learned it." Dende approached the young girl "Do you mind?" He Asked waiting for permission.

Eri looked towards All Might and he simply replied with a short nod showing that the green man won't hurt her. Eri trusted Izuku and Izuku trusted All Might. So she'd have to trust him too. She closed her eyes and leaned her head forward allowing Dende to place his hand ontop of her to begin the process. He closed his eyes searching through her memory.

What he saw in those memories was shocking. He was aware that the girl was being experimented on but he never imagined something so cruel and horrific. As he watched on he couldn't help but feel his heart break seeing the girls tragic history. But was releived to see the memory of Izuku saving her and with the help of Miro and the others trying to give her a happy life.

He let go and took a step back. The look of horror was still present on his face when the others looked at him with concern. Dende turned to the skinny blonde man "are you aware of what she's been through?" "I'm aware she was being used to manufacture a drug the removes quirks but I don't know the full details."

Dende looked at the ground "They used her quirk yes. But whenever she get exhausted or no longer had the ability to continue on with experiments and tests the leader would simply... kill her... then bring her back to life with full energy again."

Nana, All Might, Goku, Goten and 18 all stared in pure shock at Dende. After a moment of mauling over his words Nana spoke "h-how can he just kill her and bring her back to life." All Might has his fist clenched "It was his quirk... he had the ability to dissemble and reassemble anything without effort." Goten looked at them both "Th-that's insane. How was Deku able to stop him with out getting ripped apart by the guy?"

"Because Eri used her power with Izuku. Any damage that he do would simply be reversed by her." Answered Goku. Eri looked around at the adults but mainly at Goku. She seemed to feel comfortable around him. Maybe because of his friendly positive nature or maybe because he is Dekus dad.

Goku stood up and looked at Dende "I'm gonna take her to the Hyrobolic Time Chamber." Goten looked confused "why dad? What's that gonna do?" "Whatever we do it's gonna take a lot of time. I'll teach her about energy same we have with the others. Then in that time I might be able to find a way to help her use her quirk. I'm just spit balling here. Honestly I don't have a solid plan but it's the best we got for now."

Everyone knew he was right. No one could come up with a way to help her. That is why she's here and still not a UA. At that moment trunks came into the room "Yo Goten. It time for some fun?" Goten blinked "where have you been hiding this whole time?" Trunks rolled his eyes "I wasn't hiding I was helping Mr Popo." "Yeah sure whatever." He punched his friend lightly in the shoulder as he walked passed.

Meanwhile Uraraka, Kendo and Bakugo were chewing down some senzu beans to recover from there intense training session. Vegeta grinned "I think you three are ready for a sparing session." Bakugo smirked "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Vegeta chuckled "You're not going up against me. I have a special opponent in mind." Bakugo rolled his eyes "I don't care I'll destroy whoever it is."

"You're confident boy. But don't get too big for your boots. This will be a 3 on 1 battle." Uraraka and Kendo looked at each other realising they have to team up with Bakugo against this unknown fighter. "Who are we going against?" Questioned Kendo. "Boys!! Get your asses over here!!" Yelled Vegeta and on cue Trunks and Goten appeared.

Bakugo frowned "Hey what the hell you said this was 3 on 1 not 3 on 2. Not that it matters I'll beat them both on my own." Vegeta chuckled again "Oh it's gonna be 3 on 1 alright. Isn't that right boys?" "Whatever you say Dad." Smiled trunks with a smirking Goten beside him. They both took up a strange pose. "FUUUUUUUUUUUU."

Uraraka blinked "they're dancing?"

"SION!!!"

Kendo stared just as confused "what are they doing?"

"HA!!" They disappeared in a flash of light. Where the boys once stood was replaced with another boy who looked strangely familiar to them. Only took a moment for Bakugo to realise that this guy is the two boys. "Wh-what the hell!! How the fuck you do that." "We just did a little thing called fusion. So you three newbies have to face the combined wrath of trunks and Goten wrapped up into the totally awesome ass kicking GOTENKS!!"

Kendo stared in both amazement and fear "I think we're screwed." Uraraka nodded in agreement "If we're fighting him what the hell is Deku doing?"

**North Kais Planet**

"HOLD STILL!!" Yelled Izuku as he swung a hammer and missing his target. "Ooooo I felt the breeze on that one." Said the little grass hopper "You keep mocking me I'm gonna CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE GREGORY!!" "Your father said something similar and he still missed." In frustration Izuku swung the hammer once again missing Gregory but did happen to smash the windscreen of King Kais car.

King Kai watched as he fought back the tears seeing his car get destroyed for what could possibly be the 10th time. "He's just like his father... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**League Of Villians Hideout**

Death Might looked around his surroundings then closed his eyes concentrating. "Turn into something cute." Asked Toga who was sitting on a box waiting to see what the fancy Nomus could do. One of the quirks DM had was the ability to look into memories through the DNA that's either part of his being or through DNA that he's consumed in the same way Togas transformation quirk works. Unlike her quirk the doctor had manipulated in such a way he can turn into anyone any time without having to continuely consume blood. The only catch is DM needs to be exposed to the DNA at least once.

He searched through Togas memories and reference to what she considers cute. After a few moments he began to become covered in liquid. After a few moments it stepped forward revealing green hair with a plain looking face with freckles. Along with a green hero suit and red shoes. He smirked at Toga "Is this cute enough?" Confirming that his voice also changed proving he was a spitting image of Izuku Midoriya.

Toga giggles with excitement "eeeeee he's perfect. I got my very own Izuzu!!" Shigaraki cut her off "Death Might wasn't created to fulfill your sexual fantasies." Death Might remained in his Deku form "I was created to be the Symbol of Destruction right?" Shigaraki nodded "Yes and I want you to break into UA and destroy All Might." DM looked at him and chuckled "You brought me into existence thanks to the doctor and I thank you both for that. But I don't take orders from you. I will be the Symbol of Destruction like you want but... I'm Doing it my way."

"You think you can just disobey me?!" Shigaraki grumbled "I don't think I know. The fact is that I'm more powerful then you. So far there's only one person in my collective memory that's a threat to my existence. And he's in Tartarus prison." Shigaraki began twitching and scratching his neck "N-no you supposed follow my orders... you were created to do my bidding!! Th-this isn't fair."

"Reality is... Not All Men are created Equal. Izuku Midoriya learnt that when he was 4. I would expect you living in the shadows would know that aswell." Toga looked between the two then too Dabi "I like this new Nomu guy." Dabi sighed "He looks like your hero crush of course you like him."

DM then created a warp gate then proceeded to walk towards it "Yo Mr super Nomu dude. Where you going? Not that I care or anything. I NEED TO KNOW!" Asked Twice. The fake Deku smirked as he stepped into the warp before disappearing "In gonna remove my only threat."


	21. Walking Through Tartarus Prison

Keimu leaned against his car drink his coffee before walking into the entrance to start his shift on duty. As he was enjoying the night air and the caffeine he watched as a young girl with brunette hair approach him. "Are you alright young lady? What are you doing here this late?" As she stood into the light he noticed her cheeks had a shade of pink and she looked somewhat cute and innocent. The moment she spoke she seemed somewhat bubbly. "Oh I just came by to visit someone." She said in pure innocence.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours aren't until the morning. Even then you'll need your parents permission and supervision to visit." Keimu told the young girl she smirked devilishly "that's okay I have another way of getting IN!!!" The moment she ended her sentence Keimu felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He looked down to see a reptilian tail with a stinger inside his chest. He followed the tail to see it attached to the young girl. As he tried to scream for help the tail began to pulse and literally suck him from the inside.

Keimu began to panic gasping for air and in pain as he slowly began to shrivel up become nothing more the skin and bone but eventually he wasn't even that. The only sign of his existence was now his coffee spilt on the ground along side his empty clothes.

The fake Ochako grinned and closed her eyes searching through her new collected memories "mmm I picked the right guard on the first go... lucky me." She slowly became covered in a liquid and grew in highet then took the form of Keimu. "Let's go pay a visit to some inmates." He cracked his neck and proceeded to walk into the entrance of Tartarus prison.

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

Eri stared at the pot with a sunflower growing out of it in front of her. Goku sat opposite her with his eyes closed. "Can you feel it's energy?" She simply nodded in response "Good now just relax and let your own energy flow gently." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and held her hands up towards it doing as Goku asked.

Goku opened his eyes and watched her carefully. Her horn began to glow and the flower slowly began to shrink smaller and smaller into the pot. Her glow faded as she opened her eyes to look once she felt the energy change.

Goku dug into the pot and revealed the seed the sunflower cane from to Eri. She stared at it then looked up at him in awe "You did it. Eri you can use your quirk." Hearing Goku confirm her achievement she smiled in pure excitement. It taken what felt like weeks to get her to be able to do this. "You ready to show the others what you can do?" She nodded excitedly and held Gokus hand as they walked towards the exit.

**The Lookout **

Goku opened the door stepping through with Eri the moment Bakugo came crashing through the wall infront of them. Goku and Eri blinked before looking at each other then look back at the lord of explosions climb out of the rubble in frustration "I'm gonna kill that BASTARD!" He yelled as flew out the hole he created.

Goku and Eri peeked out the hole to see Gotenks laughing like a manic enjoying toying with the UA students. He effortlessly dodge Bakugos attacks while Uraraka and Kendo were struggling to survive the endless attacks of Gotenks's Kamikaze Ghosts. Kendo was firing large ki blasts at the hoards while Uraraka was trying to use a technique Gohan taught her.

She raised her hands up together while trying to catch her breath "MASENKO!!" She fires the attack at the ghost at the same time one of kendo's Ki blasts hits one of her targets causing a chain reaction making them all explode creating a shockwave throwing the two heroines back. Bakugo continued his assault on the real Gotenks using a combination of his explosions and the energy blast volley attack.

Goku turned to see Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta watching the fight. He picked Eri up letting her ride on his shoulders with her tiny hands hanging on to his hair. "So ah How long have they been at it for?" He asked. "About 20 minutes... Goten and Trunks are just about to run out of time and they aren't even trying." Answered Gohan "They all have potential but lack the experience." Said Piccolo "The boy is more then capable of becoming a great warrior. But he's cocky and gets pissed easily." Interrupted vegeta. Goku smirked "Hmmm sounds familiar don't you think." "Oh screw you kakarot!" Replied vegeta obviously annoyed.

Piccolo looked away from the sparring and looked out towards the sea of sky beneath the lookout with concern. Gohan notices and stands beside him "What is it Piccolo?" "I'm sensing a powerful energy. It feels familiar but at the same time completely different... and darker... I just can't place where I've felt it before." Piccolo Replied. Gohan looked over the ledge of the lookout and felt the energy aswell "hmmm I feel it too but doesn't feel very powerful." "Not yet anyway."

**Tartarus Prison.**

Chisaki sat in his prison cell staring at his missing limb. He grumbled in annoyance remembering what Shigaraki did to him. It was bad enough he lost his arm but more annoying the he lost his quirk by the very drug he created through Eri. He heard footsteps walk past the cell then stop and back track to his cell door "Kai Chisaki... for someone so dangerous they treat like a common inmate?" Said the voice from the other side of the bars.

Chisaki looked up to see the guard he knew as Keimu. Chisaki looked at him suspicious since he seems to act like they don't know one another. "Of course you don't have a quirk anymore. Which basically makes you worthless in the eyes of others... but not me." Said Keimu smirking. Chisaki furrowed his brow "Your that girl Toga from the league of villians aren't you... what do you want?" Keimu chuckled "Oh you're smart. Although I am using Togas quirk... I'm not her."

"I honestly don't care but my question remains unchanged. What do you want?" Keimu leaned against the bars of the cell "I want your quirk." Chisaki stared at him with raised brows "even if I felt generous enough to somehow give it to you. I can't because I don't have one anymore." "You still have it. It just can't be used due to that little drug you made. But fortunately my creator reversed engineered it to create more of it and in the process made a cure which he made part of my being. Similar to getting a vaccination. The drug won't work on me. So when I absorb you my cells will undo the damage your drug has done."

Chisaki stared in confusion "absorb me?" Keimu smirked "that's right." At that moment a tail appeared behind him and speared between the bars into Chisakis throat and automatically began to suck him internally before anyone could here him gurgle and gag in pain.

As with the original Keimu all that was left of Chisaki was his prison clothes. The retracted with Keimus eyes closed "hmmm the drug is more powerful then I thought... it's gonna be a while before my body can process him enough to use his lost quirk. But for now I need to replace this missing cell mate."

Keimu activated a different quirk and slowly created a sleeping clone of Chisaki. "Handy quirk I inherited from twice. No one will realise anything until that hit the fake with a bit of force."

The fake prison guard continued onto the high sercurity area. The original Keimus duties was to check the maintenance of the machines and sercurity systems on the most dangerous prisoner. But now the fake Keimu will handle those duties. As he approached the first sercurity door he heard the prison speak to him "Ah Keimu... come to check I'm still alive?" "You know it." Responded Keimu which caught the prisoner by surprise "In all these months you've never spoken a word to me. And now suddenly you do so as though it an old friend... you're not the real Keimu are you?"

Keimu smirked as he approached the prisoner "No I'm not." "Then would be kind enough to introduce yourself?" Keimu nodded "I'm Death Might... the good doctors latest creation and the symbol of destruction according to Shigaraki." The prisoner nodded "So have you come to free me from these prison walls?"

Keimu shook his head "No... im gonna kill you and make you part of me. All For One..." All For One chuckled "is that so. And what makes you think I'll just simply sit her and allow you to take my life?" "Because it's in your best interest. With the memories I have collected in my mind I can come up with a pretty good plan to destroy not only peoples faith in Heros but the faith hero's have in each other."

All for one listened curiously "interesting and what is this plan you have in mind?" "Only way for you to find out is to become one with me. I have your DNA in me already but it's not strong enough. I need all of you to help master the quirks I acquire and to fulfill the purpose of my creation." "And suppose I agree to join you. How do you plan on escaping."

"I replace you with a clone and walk out the front door. Easy. Especially since the building has been having issues with the cameras lately according to Keimus memories."

"It seems you have thought this through. As long as you do become this Symbol of Destruction and destroy All Might and the new inheritor of One For All. Then I'll join you." Keimu smirked and jammed his tail into All For Ones chest and begun to absorb him. All For One simply chuckled until he was no longer able in his skin and bone form then eventually became nothing.

As quick as he absorbed him he replaced him with a clone. The clone looked chuckled "You don't mess around. How long before they found out I'm not real?" Keimu turned to leave "no idea. You'll just have to wait and see." As Keimu walked through the monitoring area one of the guards grab his attention "Yo Keimu. This surveillance interferences are just getting worse. You'll be going in there with back up until we can get this fixed up." "Understood. I have completed my tasks in here anyway." He replied

"You were in there a while... did he say anything?" Asked the other guard "Nah just sat there smirking like a creep... I gotta go to the rest room I'll talk to you guys later." Responded Keimu. The other guards nodded in response and continued trying to fix the monitoring station. Keimu stepped into the rest room and confirmed he was alone before transforming back into his true form _**"Finally I can relax a little. Now then I'll start working on the next plan"** _Announced Death Might to himself as he opened up another warp gate walking into it.


	22. Back To Class: Kendo vs Bakugo

Izuku stood amongst his friends staring in amazement. He had completed his training with King Kai aswell as learning some interesting new techniques that'll give him an edge. But now he was watching young Eri using her quirk to repair the damage done by Bakugo and the others during there sparring session with Gotenks.

With the last piece of debris returned to its original place in the wall Eri sighed in relief smiling at her work while the UA students and All Might stared in awe. Goku stood beside them smiling proudly "She's still got a long way to go. But she's got the basics of understanding her quirk down. I'll leave the rest to you then All Might."

All Might looked at Goku for a moment then back to Eri "sure. Hopefully we guide her along the right path." Goku nodded and turned to the UA students "Well we've taught all we can for now. The best you guys can do is continue training on your own and perfect what you've learned here." Uraraka and Kendo nodded proudly and determined to continue getting stronger. Bakugo however just grumbled "When I get back here I'm gonna tear that 2 for 1 freak apart."

Goten chuckled. "You're more then welcome to try." "We didn't even go super sayain so you got a long way to go before you can even scratch us." Replied Trunks. Before Bakugo could explode in anger and charge at them Kendo karate chopped him knocking him out. Uraraka and Izuku stared in disbelief at how easily she took him out. She noticed them looking and shrugged "I did it to Monoma enough times it's like second nature."

All Mighy transformed into his muscle form picking Bakugo up and carrying on his shoulder "And so I believe it's time we bid farewell are get these future heroes back to UA!" "Sure thing. Hope to see you all again when you get stronger. Especially you Eri can't wait to see what surprises you got for us." She blushes shyly to Gokus comment before holding hands with Izuku and All Might.

"Don't be a stranger Toshi." Nana Called out which he replied with a peace sign. Izuku waved goodbye to his family before using his instant transmission "Later Guys!"

**UA Class 1A classroom:**

Present Mic stared at the new arrivals and All Might as they stood in the centre infront of Class. The rest of 1A did the same. Some with a look of shock like the first time they saw Midoriya mysteriously appear while the others just had a blank expression.

"Well that's one heck of an Entrance right there but you could've been a little more discreet about it." Said Mic. Uraraka and Izuku wore blushes and simply walked to their desk and sat down not saying a word while All Might sat a knocked out Bakugo in his desk then casually walked out with Kendo and Eri like nothing ever happened. The class turned to look at the knocked out Bakugo then to Uraraka and Izuku with questioning looks before Present Mic continued teaching his lesson. In his the show must go on attitude.

Halfway through the lesson Bakugo woke up in confusion wondering how he ended up in class all the sudden. He looked at Izuku for an explanation and Izuku quickly replied with a "I'll explain later" motion. The classes proceeded normally with the other students just itching for a moment to quiz the 3 missing students on where they've been and how Izuku keeps doing the randomly appearing trick. Fortunately Aizawa came into rescue the three with a fake explanation "All right class as you should obviously be aware of 6 people randomly appeared in the class room. 1 being a teacher, 4 students and an infant. They were selected to be part of an experimental transportation device that the support class are working on alongside a 3rd year class from I-island Academy. The experiment obviously didn't go to plan and has caused the 6 to appear here. Now I've been informed to tell you that they might be experiencing side affects. Don't know for how long and we're unaware if it'll affect there quirks. So I'm asking you all to keep this incident to yourselves and not to gossip about it. Otherwise I will find out and there will be consequences..." they all nodded. Although some students are suspicious due to the fact Midoriya had randomly appear before but weren't going to argue back since they didn't wanna see first hand what kind of consequences Aizawa would have in mind.

Seeing the students accept the fabricated story he sighed mentally and stared down Midoriya _"you and all might owe me big for this." _He thought and Izuku got the unspoken message loud and clear.

**League Of Villains Hidden Lab.**

DM appeared through the warp gate behind the doctor standing over him "I was wondering if you were going to come back." The doctor said not bothering to turn around. DM crossed his arms looking at him _"I was always planning to come back for my own reasons" the doctor finally turned to face him "And what reasons would that be?"_

DM turned to face the tubes that held the Nomu looking at them _"You created me using different methods and science then your regular Nomu. But I can't help but wonder that you didn't finish you're processes before I woke up." The doctor raised his brows curiously and answered "Yes normally I'd make my Nomus controlled through voice command of specific individuals. And of course a fail safe incase a Nomu goes rouge. But in your case you had far more intelligence which proved my normal work practices to be more difficult. But I'll be more prepared next time." "Next time?... you plan to create more?" Asked DM._

It was at this point in the conversation the doctor realised his mistake and began to sweat nervously _"I'm afraid I can't allow that. I'm sure you mean well but I can't risk you making a powerful puppet for Shigaraki to control. In fact I'm stopping all manufacturing of all Nomu from this point forward." The doctor slowly stood up backing away "I do this for All For One. All my work I do for him. The only reason you exist is because of me devotion to him and my work!!!"_

DM smirked _"I appreciate your work doctor." The doctors eyes widen as he here's DMs voice change into All For Ones and he physically turns into him. "But as Death Might Said. We are stopping manufacture of the Nomus. We are the ultimate being and only we shall remain." The doctor stuttered "S-Sir ... is that really you? How?" All For One grinned "I joined Death Might in both body and mind. Unlike his other victims I somewhat still live as part of him. Think of it as some one with a split personality. Except I can take my ordinary physical form rather then remain in Death Mights true form. The reason I'm able to do this is due to the mind reading/manipulation quirk I stole all those years ago. But fortunately it's mutated with Togas quirk thus given me a new form of life."_

"I'm glad to see you free from Tartarus sir but your decision to destroy my work... it's.. it's unnecessary." The doctor pleaded All For One chuckled "I'm Sorry old friend but I can't risk you creating something that'll stop me... Death Might... Do what you like." All For One changes back into Death Mights Reptilian form _"Hehe Gladly..." Death Might raises his tail aiming it at the doctor who was corned into his desk "No no please... All For One!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Blood smeared across the many tubes and papers across the room and the only sound the remained was the gurgle sound of the doctor chocking on his own blood and the sound of DMs tail sucking the doctor out of existence._

Death Might looked around the room before opening another warp gate. He looked at his hand as blue fire emerged from it. He smirked to himself before throwing flames in all directions setting the lab a blaze. And quickly disappearing into the warp gate satisfied with his trail of destruction left behind him.

**UA Cafeteria **

Bakugo was fuming. He found out that Kendo knocked him out and he was eager to get some pay back. Izuku was worried about telling him but Uraraka was pretty much convinced he'd find out sooner or later anyway.

So in terms of payback Bakugo demand that the two students spar so he can beat the crap out of her. Kendo agreed eager to test out her new skills. They decided to do it in the boxing ring that was set up in the school gym. Naturally the the explosions and the yelling were getting most of the students attention. 1A and 1B got in on the action with Mineta taking beats on who would win.

Much to Iidas disgust he couldn't prevent the fight or the gambling. "Damn it we're proud students of UA. Surely we can come up with a more logical and diplomatic solution to this!" But he was ignored. But now the table was set especially since now Bakugo and Kendo had a little bet between themselves. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Of course there were limits on what they can and can't do but it was the classic old bet none the less.

**That Afternoon:**

Classes 1A and B were gathered around the boxing ring awaiting for the fight to begin. Kirishima stood in Bakugos corner giving him a peep talk while Tokage did the same for Kendo.

Although he was dead against the fight from the beginning. Somehow Iida was convinced to referee the fight which he took great pride being chosen for the task. The reason he was picked was due to the fact that everyone was certain he wouldn't pick sides in the fight and treat them bothe fairly. But Uraraka and Izuku had a gut feeling that this fight might be a little more then he can handle.

Iida blew his whistle signalling the start of the fight. In a flash the both flew at each other at incredible speed. No one could see the two all they could do was hear them fighting and the shockwaves they were creating with their powerful blows. The only people who could actually watch and enjoy the fight were Izuku and Uraraka.

Eventually Bakugo managed to combine a powerful punch with one of his regular explosions into Kendo's stomach causing her to fly back into her corner of the ring. She lands on one knee and holds her stomach cringing in pain. Bakugo took advantage of this and powered up a ki blast and threw it at her. Everyone gasped in shock at the pure ball of energy flying at Kendo. She looked up in time to see it coming.

Rather then dodge it she enlarged her hands and caught the blast with a smooth motion and threw it back at him. He frowned and deflected his attack sending it to blow a hole in the ceiling. But this gave Kendo the edge she needed and appeared in front of him. Caught off guard he didn't have time to react when she fired a ki blast at point blank range in his face knocking him off balance.

She then grabbed his leg and tosses around throwing him into the ring. In a panic Bakugo began using his explosions to slow down his decent and cushion his fall. But in the effort to do so he blew himself off course and land outside the ring crushing Mineta who was to distracted checking out the girls from 1B to notice the explosion hero come in for a crash landing.

Everyone from both classes watches in mixture of unbelievable amazement and confusion as Kendo gently floated down landing in the centre of the ring. She then turned with her hands on her hips looking at Iida and coughed to get his attention. He quickly shakes his head from his daze and announces "Bakugo landed outside of the ring... Kendo wins the match."

Everyone from class 1B and the girls from Class 1A cheered for Kendo. The boys of class 1A weren't game to say anything in case they had to feel the wrath of Bakugos rage and tantrum. Kirishima helped the ash blonde boy with the assistance of Izuku and Kaminari trying to pull Mineta off his back. It was fair to assume Mineta was in a good mood when Bakugo landed on him... because his ball are super sticky and the knocked out grape hero was well and truly stuck on the most feared hero in 1A.

Kendo walked over arms crossed watching in amusement waiting for Bakugo to notice her. He looked up and grumbled not happy that he lost "Okay okay ginger head you won. Know what's my punishment..." she chuckled "hmm let me think." She put her hand to her chin in a thinking manner which just annoyed the boy more "Oh for fuck sake just tell me!" "Geez your impatient. Okay then. You Bakugo of the Class 1A Hero course must... take me out on a date."

"WHAT!!!!" Everyone yelled

Bakugo blinked at her before responding "You gotta be kidding me. Really?" She smirked and nodded "Yup. I'll let you handle what we're gonna do. Just be sure to let me know when we're going." She winked before turning to leave with the rest of class 1B who were flat out questioning her why she did that.

Class 1A watched 1B leave it was completely silent for a few moments until Mineta spoke "Y-You lucky son of a bitch..." kirishima, kaminari And Midoriya looked at each other in fear before quickly diving out of the way of Bakugos raging fury of attacks as he continuely punched and exploded the purple stain that was on him until it no longer had the ability to move or speak and eventually fell to the ground twitching.


	23. Movie Date

Bakugo sat on his bed still grumbling "Can't believe I'm actually doing this.." "Hey look on the brightside bro. You got a date with one of the hottest girls in UA." Said Kirishima trying to keep a positive mood "yeah whatever." Bakugo replies laying back "anyway just take her to a movie and get some food somewhere and most importantly be yourself." Added Kaminiari. Mina looked at the electric boy smirking "That's great advice coming from a stud like you huh. Gotta beat all the ladies away with a stick."

Everyone laughed at the comment causing kaminari to look down getting serious a burn. Bakugo rolled his eyes and got off his bed grabbing a black hoodie pulling it on "Let's get this over with. I'll see you losers later." Mina leaned up against Kirishima "Look at that. Our sweet Bakugo is going on his first date." "Our little lord explosion murder is growing up so fast." Kirishma wiped away his fake tears

"One more comment from any of you and I'll make sure you share a bed next to Mineta!!!" Bakugo growled at the two before storming out. Mina held back a giggle before getting up to leave. As she and the others began to walk out of Bakugos room she pumps into Uraraka "Oh sorry. Hey what you doing up here anyway?" Uraraka blinked and began to panic "Um uh well uh n-nothing. I was day dreaming and forgot I was doing bye." She quickly turned around and ran for the stairs before anyone could stop her.

The others blinked before kirishima spoke "yo what was that about?" "I don't know... but I'm gonna find out." Announced a determined Mina marching forward after her. She saw Uraraka step into her room and quickly followed. In her rush Uraraka didn't fully shut the door giving pinky a chance to continue her investigation in secret. As she peeled through the gap in the door she listened to Uraraka talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey... I couldn't get to your room everyone was standing outside Bakugos room... yeah so you think you can try and meet me here in my room?" As Uraraka finished her sentence Izuku appeared infront of her holding his phone to his ear "I can do that no worries." She rolled her eyes giggling as she hung up. "So you ready to go?" "Yeah ready when you are." Replied Izuku as he pocketed his phone and held out his hand. Uraraka smiled and took his hand and they both disappeared.

Mina stared and looked around the room confirming they were well and truly gone. She was still confuse by how Midoriya can just appear and go whenever he pleases but then something else much more important came into her head. She completed her mental detective work and screamed in excitement clapping her hands "Oh my god oh my god oh my god eeeeeee those two are totally on a DATE!!!"

**Downtown Cinemas:**

Once a month the nearby movie theatre spends a weekend showing off old foreign films from a time before quirks. It was Urarakas idea for her and Izuku to go to it for there first official date together. She leaned against him hugging his arm as they waited in line to get popcorn and tickets. Izuku was happily relaxed and enjoying the moment with his girlfriend but that was interrupted very quickly. "Aw crap... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!!"

Both Uraraka and Izuku stiffened up and slowing turned around to see an annoyed Bakugo standing beside an amused Kendo. "You're just grumpy all the time aren't you Mr Boomboom man." Bakugo grumbled "Damn it ginger head I told you not to call me that!!"

Izuku managed to work up enough courage to actually speak "Are you two watching the movie for your date?" Kendo nodded "Yup I think it's an old hero movie. I can't remember the title but I know it's a mouth full." She looked at the two for a moment and noticed Uraraka still holding onto Izukus arm and so she smirked "Well well well.. looks like Katsuki and I aren't the only ones on a date." Bakugo raised a brow and saw how close the two were and noticed them both muttering and blushing like as red as tomatoes. He rolled his eyes "It's about time you grew a pair Deku and asked her out. It was driving most of the class mad with how obvious you two were at liking each other."

Bakugo walked past the two with Kendo to get there tickets. Uraraka and Izuku eventually managed to look at each other "Uh we should probably get our tickets huh." Suggested Izuku. Uraraka simply replied by tugging on his hoodie towards the popcorn and ticket sales.

After getting a large popcorn to share and two Colas each they went and found seats making sure to be far away and out of sight of the other dating couple. Eventually the room went dark and the film began revealing the title of the film...

**_THE GREAT SAIYAMAN_**

The film was old and some of the acting was kinda average but the hero character seemed to have everything on point especially when it comes to speeches "I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!! Defender of Truth! Protector of the Innocent! DOER OF GOOD!!" Izuku continued watching "wow. Just speaks it so easily just like All Might does." Uraraka leaned over and whispered "Hey Deku... is it just me or does the Saiyaman guy seem kinda familiar?" Now she mentioned he does but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe there was another modern day hero who based his appearance on him the same way kirishima bases his hero name from the crimson riot.

But then the final fight started with the Great Saiyaman fighting a large rampaging monster. It was now that Uraraka began noticing the fighting stances and techniques the hero was using "I know those moves..." Izuku looked at her "really how?" She looked back at him "... because your brother Gohan taught them to me." Izukus eyes widened and turned back to the screen realising she was right. He saw most of these same moves of at the tournament where he first met his big brother. "Then that means."

"That's Gohan!" They spoke together in Unionson. Uraraka continued watching the fight on the screen more focused then she was before. While Izuku was trying to control his excitement "That's so coooolll! My Brother is AWESOME!"

Meanwhile Bakugo got bored of the movie pretty quickly and fell asleep. Kendo just instead used him as a pillow and enjoyed the movie while he was being quiet and not blowing things up for once.

**UA Staff room:**

All Might stared blankly at the paper work infront of him and sighed "You're gone for a few days and this is what happens. I'm gonna be here all night." He was then interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned to see Ms Joke walk in "Hey All Might." "Hey Fukukado. I assume you're looking for Aizawa?" He replied as Ms Joke walked over to Aizawas desk "That's right. Is he here?" She asked quickly looking over the papers on Aizawas desk "Nah he's on Eri duty tonight." Answered All Might looking through one of the files he needed to fill out. Ms Joke grinned finding a rough copy for the schedule for class 1A tomorrow. She quickly pocketed it before she was noticed "Ah okay. I'll see him later. Bye" she left the room in a quick dash.

All Might looked up at the door she exited through "That was odd... then again she's always struck me as an odd person." On the other side of the door Ms Joke shivered smirking "mmmm I could've killed him then so easily but... it's no fun without an audience to witness it." She opened a warp and walked through it disappearing.

**Emi Fukukado's Apartment:**

Ms Joke blinked waking up from her daze seeing herself appear infront of her through a warp gate. She blinked in confusion and suddenly screamed in pain but was muffled by the gag in her mouth.

"I got exactly what I needed and I thank you." Her doppelgänger said as she began to shift and change form into some kind of large reptile like creature. Emi began to panic and try to free herself and noticed she had her both arms missing and she was some how assembled as part of the wall dripping blood everywhere.

**"I would kill you and take your quirk but I can't risk your disappearance ruining my plans with Aizawa and All Might." **She stared in pure fear wondering what this cruel beast has planned instead **"So instead I'm gonna release you and alter your memory... this night will be nothing more then a dream." **The creature waved his hand and Emi became free from the wall and watched in amazement as her missing limbs reassembled out of nothing. She stared at her hands felixing them and feeling them.

But suddenly she was grabbed by her head and instantly blacked out as the creature activated another quirk changing her memories of the night. He then tossed her like a rag doll onto the bed and proceeded to walk out the **"It's good to know I'm finally able to control Overhauls quirk. Now I must rest... got a big day at school tomorrow." **Death Might chuckled walking through another warp gate holding the paper he stole from Aizawas desk.


	24. Class 1A Meets Death Might

As 1A prepared for there hero training. Bakugo was releived when no one quizzes him on his date with Kendo. Instead the focus was on interrogating Midoriya and Uraraka. Turns out as soon as Mina saw them leave she told all the class and so some waited in Urarakas room others in Midoriyas room and the rest in the common incase they decided to use the front door.

The moment they returned they've been getting pestered about it ever since. Hence why Izuku was taking a little longer then usual to get his hero costume on. He was happy to get to class in the mock city where everyone can focus on that instead of his personal life.

Aizawa stood beside All Might "Okay today you'll be doing another rescue exercise. There will be three teams on the course. One person will be a hostage. Others will be the Villians leaving the rest to play the role as hero. Hero's win if they either capture the Villians or escape the building with the hostage. Villians win if they defeat the hero's or defend the hostage in the time limit."

"And what if you get defeated?" Asked Uraraka walking up towards the two teachers. Everyone looked at her confused with All Might replying "We won't be taking part in the exercise til things get out of hand." Uraraka smirked as she stood in front of her teachers "Well I can't tell you things are about to get out of hand." She punches All Might square in the chest sending him flying into a wall and quickly wraps her tail around Aizawas throat that suddenly appeared.

Everyone stared in shock at her. Izuku couldn't believe what he was seeing "U-Uraraka?... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" "Deku... that's not me." Spoke the real Uraraka that was standing beside him the entire time. The fake smiled devilishly at the rest of the class "Well then I don't need to pretend I'm her anymore." She began transforming her tail gripping tighter on Aizawas neck. "Allow me to introduce myself...** I Am Death Might!" **He spoke once completing his transformation chuckling.

All Might charged forward in his muscle form punching DM in the side of the head but he didn't budge. "Let go of Him!" DM turned to face him **"You're not in a position to negotiate. Especially since you no longer have the power of One For All on your side." **All Might stepped back coughing up blood returning to his true form. "How... How do you know about that." DM smirked **"You'll find out in a moment. It's funny I could so easily killed you last night in the staff room. But I wanted you to suffer a bit."** All Might coughed more "Last night? I was alone. No one was there except... Ms Joke.." Aizawa stared at the beast trying to breath "W-what did you do to Emi?" He managed to choke out."

**"She's fine don't worry. I couldn't risk her death ruining our date plans here today. So she's alive and well but you on the other hand... that quirk of yours might become annoying for me so I'm gonna have to take it along with your life."** The stinger on the end of DMs tail penetrates Aizawas spine between his shoulders. He groans in pain. Still trying to gasp for air "AIZAWA NOOO!" Yells All Might.

"Let Him Go freak!!" Yelled Bakugo as he and kirishima charged into save Aizawa but DM created a warp gate causing the two students to collide into one another. Mina fired Acid at the monsters tail making it burn and melt off. **"AHHHHHHH!!!!" **DM roared in pain as Tsuyu used her tounge to grab Aizawa and pull him to the safety of the class.

He panted looking at the mangled mess of his tail **"Mina... I'm gonna make your death painful when I take that quirk of yours." **He growled at her before he began to grow a new tail to replace the melted off one. "Don't you dare threaten my Students!!" Yelled All Might. DM turned to him **"I think it's time you meet an old friend Symbol of peace."** And so he once again began to shape shift and All Might froze in fear. Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Momo, Bakugo and Izuku all went stiff with the same feeling of dreaded fear and no hope as the creature turned into All For One.

"N-no... you're not the real one surely" All Might Said In barely a whisper "Oh I'm very real All Might. Death Might was kind enough to visit me in prison. Not only that he allowed me to join him to become one being. So I'm technically more powerful then I was before... and you lack the ability to stop me."

All Might clenched his teeth looking at the villian "You will be stopped... someone will rise up and defeat you even if it isn't me."

"Let me guess... that someone is your little apprentice right." All For One turned to the students and eyed off the green haired hero in training "Izuku Midoriya!"

Everyone looked at Izuku then back to All For One. "You're an interesting boy." All For One tapped his temple "I have seen your memories. Do your fellow classmates know that you were born quirkless?" Sero spoke up "Everyone is born quirkless til they turn 4. Deku is just a late boomer is all." All For One chuckled "That's an interesting theory but since Mr Midoriya is gonna die along side All Might. You all might aswell learn the truth."

Izuku stared at All For One as his fellow students kept looking between the two. "You see All Might gave that boy his power. It's the reason All Might is weak now. Izuku Midoriya is the reason the world no longer has the Symbol of peace. All Might had hoped to train him into his replacement to take up the mantel... but after today there will be no peace. Only Destruction."

All For One raises his hand in an open palm position activating a quirk "Petrify Body Activate." The Entire Class tensed up unable to move in any way except there face "What did he just do?" Groaned Kirishima. All Might Answered "Petrify quirk. Freezer peoples body in fear unable to move for an hour."

"Now that none of you can interfere I'll allow Death Might to take over from here."

He transformed back into his reptile counterpart with a tail grabbing an unconscious Aizawa. All Might tried to move but couldn't "No.. leave him alone!!" Death Might simply looked All Might in the eye before stabbing Aizawa with his tail and sucking the life out of him.

The girls screamed in horror watching there home teacher shrivel up into skin and bone. The boys yelled in anger desperately trying to move to save him but can't "y-you BASTARD!!!" Yelled Todoroki. DM looked at the students **"Now it's time for the main show... Izuku Midoriya... All Mights chosen hero. I'll give you a fighting chance to defeat me. But only so your friends and Master can watch you fail and become a lifeless body. Making you the last holder of One For All."**

Izuku felt his body become free. He looked at Aizawas empty clothes and scarf along with his goggles. He clinched his fists and wiped his tears "I will make you pay villian!" He declared walking out of the crowd of students. Death Might smirked cracking his neck **"At least try to entertain me."** Izuku took up a fighting stances "One For All... Full Cowling... 100%!!!"

He leaped forward throwing a kick which DM blocked. The both exchanged blows creating shockwaves in a blur of speed. DM grinned using his tail to attack Izuku but he saw it coming and grabbed it throwing him into the ground creating a crater.

DM turns one arm into a diamond sword and starts swinging it at Deku. He manages a to dodge it but DM manages to swipe across fast enough to cut Izukus chest. He quickly jumped back holding his wound cringing in pain. He looked up in time to see DM lungs forward with his diamond sword raised. Deku quickly produces a ki blast and fires it at Death Mights chest sending the villian crashing to the ground. Death Might stood up looking at his chest **"That wasn't the power of One For All... that was something else... Tell Me what you just did boy."**

Deku stood up smirking "I can't tell you all my tricks now can I." He quickly activated instant transmission and appeared infront of DM driving his fist into his stomach then detonating another Ki Blast. This caused DM to step back holding his stomach groaning in pain.

The groans began to turn into psychotic laughter **"Incredible power you have young Midoriya! You're definitely capable of being a hero... but now I'll use more then 30% of my power." **Izuku stared at him _"He's gotta be bluffing. I was using 100% and he was just using 30?"_ Before he could finish his thought process DM appeared at incredible speed upper cutting Deku in the stomach then drop kicking him making him crash through a nearby building.

DM quickly followed after him punched him in the back making him crash into the street. Uraraka stared at his collapsed body tears streaming down her cheeks "DEKU!!! GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" "Come On You Bastard Kick His Ass!!" "You can do this Midoriya!!"

Deku pushes himself off the ground and spat out the blood that filled his mouth then wiped it. He looked up to see DM walk towards him **"You got quiet the support team. Too bad words of encouragement won't save you." **"It might not mean anything to you... but it means the world to me to know they got my back" **"That's cute. But this isn't a fairytale boy." **"Yeah yeah whatever. Out of curiosity how much power did you use then?" **"If you must know that was 60%."**

Izuku nodded "Okay then. I'm gonna have to turn up the heat." Death Might Chuckled **"Haha boy you're already using 100% to take me on. You can't get much more power then that."**

Izuku took up a stance to power up "That's why I need to go beyond... Plus Ultra... One For All... Full Cowling...100%" green lighting began to flicker madly off Izukus body as he smirked "and... KAIO-KEN!!!" He instantly became surrounded by a red of aura of rushing energy. All Might and the rest of 1A stared in pure shock while DM frowned in annoyance.

Izuku looked up with his body glowing red and green lighting still flickering off him. He stared down at Death Might with a toothy grin "Ready when you are."


	25. Pushed To A Dark Breaking Point

Death Might stared at the boy and the energy that surrounded him. For some reason his unknown abilities and powers were familiar to him but at the same time he knew nothing about it.

Izuku took advantage of the villian deep in thought and gave him a devastating blow across the head that sent him flying through several buildings only to be stopped by Izuku kicking him into the ground. DM tries to stand up but Izuku quickly lands on top of him driving both feet into his back before flipping back away from him.

DM slowly stood up cringing and coughing up blood **"How...How did you get this power?" **Izuku smirked "A lot of training and learning." DM clinched his teeth staring him down **"This power... I know it... but how.." **he threw his fist into a warp gate punching Izuku in the chest but he didn't budge. In fact he could've easily blocked it but didn't. DM pulled back his fist frowning in frustration.

Everyone in 1A was staringin awe "Dude... when did Midoriya get so tough and Manly?" Asked Kirishima. "I've never seen him glow red like that before. Is it part of the one for all they were talking about?" Questioned Momo. "it's not his quirk it's something else. He obviously got a different dose of training that round face and I missed out on." Answered Bakugo. "Whatever it is he's beating the crap out of that horrible monster guy." Spoke Mineta.

DM stared at Izuku then down to his fist but quickly does a double take seeing the blood on his fist. He forgot that he cut Izukus chest and obviously we hit the wound when he threw that punch. DM smirked **"If you won't tell me your secrets. Then I'll search your memory for the answers I need." **DM held up his fist and licks the blood off his knuckles. Izuku eyes him off questioningly. _What's he up to.. wait is that my blood?_

DM closed his eyes as his mind became flooded with new memories. He saw Izukus training. But most importantly he saw who taught him. He slowly opened his eyes **"Goku... I know that name... but where." **He thought deeply into his mind thinking repeating the name over and over til eventually the android part of his being clicked. He'd be so dependent on the Nomu part of his being that he ignored the Cell android part... until now.

He became overwhelmed with a large flood of memories that was in his cell Android DNA. He remembered everything from a time before quirks. Not only that but powers that go outside of the planet and beyond space.

He looked down at his palm and created a ball of energy. Izuku stared in fear "h-how did you do that?" DM smirked **"I've always known. Ever since I was created I've known. You just happened to jog my memory and give a little reminder. So thanks"** DM smirked and threw the ball at Izuku. He managed to dodge it but only to continue dodging and weaving his way around the streets as DM fired endless Ki blasts laughing insanely.

He then opened a warp gate and started firing into it. Now not only did Izuku have to dodge the blasts infront of him but behind him aswell. Izuku was struggling to keep up barely dodging the blasts "Damn it... Kaio-Ken times TWO!" Izuku moves faster and began firing his own ki blasts to counter DMs. He manages to find the warp gate DM created and activated his Black Whip quirk and aimed it at the warp.

The blackness of the whip shot through the warp grabbing onto DMs arm **"Huh?"** Izuku pulled with all his strength pulling DM through the warp and powered up his legs and performed a spinning kick into DMs chest the proceeded to spin him around and around letting him go crashing through another block of buildings.

Izuku powered up more. "I need to end this quick... Kaio-ken... TIMES THREE!!!"

**Otherworld:**

"No... what are you doing?! Your body won't be able to take it much longer!" Said Goku with obvious worry in his voice as he stared into the crystal ball watching Izukus battle. "What's the problem dad? You did the exact same thing with your first fight with Vegeta." Said Gohan. Goku quickly replied"The difference is Izuku is using kaioken combined with the power of One For All at 100%."

"And why's that bad for Uncle Izuku?" Asked Pan standing beside Gohan. Then Nana stepped in interrupting "One For All is basically like using kaioken times 100. The only reason Midoriya can handle it now was because of his training on King Kais planet. So when he uses the real kaioken technique with the combined power of One For All it's the equivalent of kaioken times 200. Now he's using the equivalent of a 300 times kaioken. It's triple the amount his body can handle."

"So although he's extremely powerful. He'll just break himself even worse and my fatal then the time he fought that Muscular guy." Added Piccolo. Goten stared at the crystal ball "Is there anything we can do? Maybe we should warn him?" "No. If we do that it'll make him over think and panic. Although it seems simple and helpful. It might be just enough time for this Death Might guy to get the drop on him... we can only watch for now." Said Goku regretfully.

**UA Mock City:**

DM rubbed his head as he stood up then looked up to see Izuku charging at him with amazing speed and a powerful fist. **"If he hits me it could be fatal... very fatal."** He grins and exposes himself for the attack waiting for him to get closer. As Izuku got within meters of making his blow DM activated his trap and pulled All Might through a warp gate using him as a shield.

Izukus fist collided with All Mights chest before he realised what he had done. All Might went flying yelling in horrific pain as he crashed into a nearby alley. Izuku stared in pure horror at what he had just done. He ran over to his fallen master kneeling by his side.

"ALL MIGHT!!! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you... damn it... DAMN IT!!!" Izuku Yelled And cried in a panic looking at his broken teacher. All Might coughed and groaned looking up at his student "It's okay... Izuku.. I fell for that cheap trick too. It's not your fault..." "But... You're in terrible health because of me... I hurt you bad."

DM appeared behind Izuku and picked him up by his head "Now I'll take that quirk now." He said darkly activating his stealing quirk. "IZUKU NO!" Yelled All Might only to cough up more blood. Izuku Yelled in pain as he felt the power of his quirk forcefully leave his body. Making him go limb from exhaustion. DM grinned and drop kicked Izuku back into the street. He walked over to the boy and pressed his foot down on his ribs.

Uraraka was struggling to see what was happening due to the tears the filled her eyes. "Deku... no." Bakugo groaned clinching his fist "Damn it!" Then he realised that he clinched his fists. He flexed it a few times then flexed his other hand "Has it been an hour already? Doesn't matter. I can fight now!"

DM added weight to his foot starting to hear Izukus ribs crack **"Where's that spark you had before? Did it disappear when I took your quirk?" **Izuku gasped in pain tears streaming from his eyes "Damn you... I... won't... let you win." DM laughed **"Hahaha you're pretty cock for some on deaths door... this will end quickly for you now."** DM created a purple ball of energy and aimed it at Izukus head. He smirked ready to fire.

"GALTIK GUN!!!" DM turned to see a purple beam flying at him and before he could react it cleanly removed his head. The ball of energy disappeared and the headless body collapsed over. Izuku turned his head weakly at the direction the beam came from to see it was Bakugo who fired it.

Bakugo and Uraraka flew over to Izuku as fast as they could with Iida running after them. "Deku... are you okay?" Asked a very worried Uraraka that kneeled beside Izuku "I've been better. But that's not important. Uraraka. Use your quirk and try to get All Might to recovery girl. Iida... I need a favour." The school rep kneeled down "What is it Midoriya?" "Run to my room. On my desk you'll see a plain looking backpack. Inside you'll see a small sack. Get it and bring it to All Might and feed him one bean." Bakugo looked at him "So you brought some Senzu beans back with you huh?" Izuku nodded "yeah. Thought they might come in handy. Quick get going."

They all ran off leaving Bakugo to help Izuku once todoroki and kirashima caught up. The girls and some guys ran to All Mights aid while the rest went to alert the staff of the attack. Izuku got his feet weakly looking down ashamed. Not only did he almost kill All Might he lost One For All. He hung his head low as kirishima and Todoroki helped him walk.

The lifeless body of DM began to twitch and slowly rised up to its feet. With a sudden roar of pain he grew back a new head and stared down at the students panting. **"you... ARE ALL DEAD!!!"** Izuku and the others slowly turned to see the villian very much alive. **"I'm gonna make you all suffer!!!" **He activated his warp quirk and dragged through Uraraka holding her by the back of the neck **"starting with her!"**

Izukus felt his heart sank seeing her in deaths grip "No!!! Let her go!! This is between you and me!!" He yelled. Uraraka pointed her palm at DMs head but he quickly removed her arm with a swipe of his hand. Kirishima froze in fear by what he just saw "D..Did he just use Overhauls quirk?" Izuku saw it to but was distracted by the fact blood was dripping out from Urarakas shoulder from where her arm used to be.

Uraraka screamed in horrific pain crying. But screamed louder when he dissembled her other arm. Mina watched with her hands clamped over her mouth fearing for her friend. Momo looked away crying not able to bear the horrific. Tsuyu stared down at the ground guilt ridden since she can't think of a way to safely save her friend.

"DEATH MIGHT!! STOP IT... please... you don't need to do this! P-please" begged Izuku. DM looked at the boy with a cold look that was unhuman. **"I do need to do this. I wanna make you suffer. Destroy that pure golden heart of yours. What better way to do that then to make you watch your girlfriend slowly die with you too weak to save her." **Izuku clinched his fists as the tears kept coming "Please. Spare her!" Uraraka gasped for air looking at Izuku. "Deku... I Love You..." Izuku looked up at her as she said this. DM rolled his eyes and **"Enough of this!!!"** He once again activated Overhauls quick and removed her throat and made her bleed out.

"NO!!!" Izuku Yelled. While everyone else stared in horror as Urarakas body when lifeless in the most brutal way they could witness. Kirishima looked away aswell as Bakugo. Todoroki looked down then to Izuku but the look he saw on Izukus face made him step back in fear.

The sky's around them began to darken. And lighting began to flash. "You... monster... you took her away... she was gonna be a hero..." Izukus body began to shake uncontrollably "she was gonna save lives..." Bakugo watched Izuku never ever seeing so much rage and anger in him. "I won't let you get away with this... I'm gonna make you pay... FOREVER THING!!!"

DM stared in amazement at the boy while the others backed away as the lightning in the sky grew more violent. Izukus hair began to glow and stand up right but fall down as the glow faded. "grrrrrr grrrr GRRRrrrrr" his eyes began to turn from there usual green colour to teal colour. And his hair finally glow brighter turning blonde. "grrrrrrRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled as energy exploded from him sending shockwaves out making his closest class mates going flying back until they hit a building.

DM planted his feet down and tossed away Urarakas lifeless body and took up a fighting stance **"What's happening? I made him quirkless!" **Izuku stared at him with a look of pure anger and hatred as his body glows with the energy of the golden aura that surrounds him.

"I'm gonna kill you..."


	26. Super Sayain Deku

"Hmmm Ochako Uraraka. You performed some heroic acts on earth. And even joined the heroics course. There fore I shall send you above." King Yemma stamped her paper work approving her to proceed. Uraraka blinked in confusion and walked through the door. She remembered being in Death Mights grib and in a terrible amount of pain. She remembered seeing Deku crying begging for her life.

Then suddenly she appeared infront of the big red guy. She walked through the door seeing people floating legless like ghosts and halos above there heads. Wait... they're dead people... she looked down to see her legs not there and in a panic she looked up to see a halo above her "...I'm... dead...AHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes you're dead. As dead as me. Now can you stop screaming." She turned around to see Aizawa standing there as tired as ever. Before she could speak she heard someone call out to her "Uraraka? Hey Uraraka you here?" She looked around searching for the familiar voice that called out to her to see Goku walking around searching blindly "Goku! I'm here." He spotted her and quickly ran over to her "Quick we need to go." Aizawa blinked and looked at his dead student "So who's this guy?" "oh this is Goku. Midoriyas Father." He shrugged and looking at them just as Goku grabbed them both activating instant transmission.

**Otherworld:**

Goku appeared with Aizawa and Uraraka infront of the crystal ball that was showing izuku. Uraraka stared into the ball seeing Izuku transform with uncontrollable rage. "W-whats happening to him." "He's going through a super sayain transformation." Declared vegeta. But Whis walked in beside Goku with Beerus "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated then just a simple Super Sayain transformation." Gohan turned to him "what do you mean by that?" "Well for starters look at Izuku. Do you notice anything different." Everyone looked at him "besides him glowing and having blonde hair?" Said Aizawa Goku stared at the ball wide eyed "Wait... did he skip normal Super Sayain?" Whis nodded "That is correct yes."

Vegeta clinched his fists "You gotta be joking! You're telling me that kid became an ascended Sayain after Kakarot, Gohan and I went for intense training to somehow unlock it?" Whis looked at him "It was a combination of things that helped him achieve this. For starters the he has a pure heart and has always seeked to help people through his dream of being a hero. Then he got a quirk that allowed him to achieve that dream. Imagine how crushed he would've felt and how broken his heart would be after not only losing the power of his quirk but watching the woman he loved slowly tortured and killed infront of him." He said the last part looking at Uraraka. "The combination of these events has caused him to dig deep down into his inner power and release the power of a super Sayain 2."

"But the question is will he be cold calculating and brutal with his opponent like most Sayain during there first transformations into this power." Added Beerus. Uraraka looked between all of them with her eyes eventually resting on the golden warrior that is Izuku.

**Earth, UA Mock City:**

Bakugo rubbed his head looking at Izuku. "W-what happened to him? Why's he look so different?" Kirishima pulled himself out of the wall "No idea. But I wouldn't wanna be the one to piss him off."

Izuku looked at Death Might with raw rage and hate as blue lightning flickers off his body. **"So you got some new powers. So what? You're delaying the inevitable."** He suddenly felt a surge of pain in his stomach making him cough and groan falling to his knees. He looked down to see a Izukus fist driving deep into his stomach. "You talk to much..." DM looked up to see Izuku staring down at him before a fist drove into his face the ground.

DM tried to pick himself up out of the ground only to have Izuku ki blast him into the ground with out remorse. DM managed to create a warp gate underneath himself to escape from Izukus assault. He arrives on top of a building panting and crawling out of the warp. **"How...*cough* Did he become so powerful!... I barely have time to activate my quirks against him." **He stiffened right up when he felt a shiver down his spine as he heard a pair of boots land behind him.

He quickly turned around to Izuku staring him down his face unchanged since he's transformation. DM raised his hand in fear **"Stay back!!!" **Green lighting began to flick off his arms **"One For All 100%."** He quickly focused the power into a ball of green energy and fired it at Izuku.

A large explosion echoed across the school and nearby mountains and city. DM panted and chuckled seeing the buildings behind Izuku and the very spot he stood was nonexistent. The chuckle stopped once the dusted settle showing Izuku floating where he was standing. **"You're... you're a monster!!!" **DM shouted in fear "that's hypocritical coming from someone as black hearted as you." Izuku replied before stomping down into DMs chest sending him flying into the street where the battle started infront of All Might and the rest of 1A.

**1A Dorms:**

Iida rushed into Midoriyas room and quickly began searching for the pack. He quickly found it dumping its contents onto Izukus bed. A orange ball rolled off the bed and into the corner of the room out of sight. He saw a small sack fall out and looked inside it seeing the beans Midoriya described. He then quickly activated his quirk racing back to All Might.

**Mock City:**

DM sat up groaning and seeing Izuku slowly walk towards him. He looked around trying to think of a way to stop him. He then Noticed the students protecting All Might. Particularly the pink one **"You'll do."** He activated his warp quirk pushing his arm through to grab her.

Tsuyu looked up to see the arm reach for her "Mina! Look Out!!" Mina turned to come face to face with an open calm coming towards her.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!"

A yellow and purple like beam shot through and took shot off the hand before it grabbed Mina. DM roared in pain hang onto his missing limb. He looked up to see class 1B and the staff of UA appear with 1A and Kendo Landing beside Mina "Kendo was that you?" Asked Momo. She smirked nodding "yup. Glad to know it works. Took me ages to get that trick right."

DM groaned as new hand grew and he slowly started to become surrounded. "It's Over! You can't win." Said Izuku walking towards him. **"I'm not dead yet boy... ITS NOT OVER TIL ONE OF US IS DEAD!!"** He roared and began to cover the surface around him with a black like liquid. Then objects began to form from it.

"What's he doing? What is that?" Asked Kuroiro "I don't know but I got a bad feeling about it" Said Tokage. The watched as the black substance began to shape into people.

They began to form into multiple Villians that they've met before, Dabi, Toga, Shigaraki and the Nomus they commanded. But they also began to double making more and more clones of each other. But then the clones around DM began to take a different appearance. One grew up infront of him in the form on a slick creature with a tail that had white and purple skin. Another turned into a large bald guy in armor similar to what Raditz wore.

But it was the other clones that made Izuku concerned. One turned into vegeta but he also wore armor and some kind of eye protection. Same as the raditz clone that grew beside him. Then a Namekian grew looking exactly like Piccolo but had the Symbol of demon printed on his chest.

Then infront of the Villians everyone knew grew tiny little green men no bigger then Mineta but looked like savage little creatures.

**"They all maybe clones weaker then they're originals but they'res more then enough to defeat all of you!"**

**Otherworld:**

"Hey made clones of all the bad guys we fought!!!" Yelled Krillin "how's that possible?" Asked Trunks. Uraraka stared at the ball watching the clone army grow and grow then turned to Gohan as he spoke "you noticed that the strongest villian there is Frieza. No clones of Buu or androids." Piccolo continued "this Death Might guy is clearly based on the original Cell we fought. Then some how it got created with those Nomu things. Soo basically... he's Just imperfect Cell with quirks."

"So because he has all our DNA and the guys we fought he can make clones of us?" Asked Tien. "Yeah buts he's not powerful. He knows he can't be Izuku in a One on one fight. And it doesn't help that the whole school showed up to take him on. This cloning thing he's doing is an act of desperation" said Aizawa watching. "Wait how come he hasn't made clones of any of us?" Gohan Asked and Whis Answered "Because they would be copies of you. He doesn't seem to have control over the clones unless they're evil minded like him. If he creates any of you then they'd just turn against him thus defeating the whole purpose of cloning you."

"He can make all the clones he wants. They boy is a proud Sayain. You all can see he won't stop fighting until he claims victory or meets his death." Said Vegeta.


	27. The Battle Of UA: Dekus Final Attack!

DM chuckled with new army surrounding him. He was confident that he couldn't be stopped now with the mixture of Villian Clones he's created. But he's moments of pride were shattered the moment he heard Dekus voice echo from down the street.

"Ka...me...HA...ME!!!...**HAAAAAA!!!!**"

A beam of blue light explode from Deku destroying the clones charging straight at DM. In a moment of panic he surrounded himself with a mixture of Frieza and Sayain clones to use as a shield which worked perfectly to protect himself from harm. Once the intense light faded DM saw half his clones destroyed.

He grumbled and created more tripling the amount he originally had. A Frieza clone walked up to him "So you're the one who brought us here... what do you want from us?" DM looked at the alien **"Destroy everything. No matter what it takes." **The Frieza clone chuckle "It'll be my pleasure." Frieza turned towards the UA staff and began. Shooting purples beams at them with his finger. He managed to take out Hound Dog before anyone could get behind cover in time.

Iida speed up next to All Might just in time and with the help of Tsuyu the manged yo feed him the mysterious bean. With in seconds he exploded into his muscle form with new found energy "I FEEL INCREDIB...*cough cough* he puffed as he had his coughing fit spit out blood. "Damn it. Oh well at least I'm not dieing now." Iida looked across at the massive clone army and saw a person glowing golden "Who's that person? Are they a hero or villian?"

"That's Midoriya... he changed like that the moment he saw Uraraka killed.." Said Tsuyu. Iida gasped looking at her "No that can't be. Uraraka is dead? But I thought Bakugo killed that thing." All Might stood beside him "He regenerated his head and took Uraraka slowly and painfully. That caused Young Midoriya to change into whatever he is now..."

Izuku stared at the clone army deep in thought. He's original plan was to destroy Death Might with a Kamehameha Wave and just beat the crap of the clones til they no longer exist. But DM used the clones as a giant shield to take the blast of the attack so he'd have to come up with a new plan.

Mirio jumped up out of the ground beside him "Hey there Deku. Looks like you're got yourself into quite the pickle." Izuku turned to face with a slight look of surprise "Mirio? You got your quirk back?" He nods in response "Yup. Thanks to a certain little white haired girl who's hiding with All Might now. He's safe by the way. I saw Iida give him something and he was as good as new." Izuku smiled in relief "That's good to hear."

Mirio crosses his arms "So with your knowledge of hero and villian analysis. How did we beat these guys?" Izuku thought long and hard for a moment "Who's here?" "The staff, 1A, 1B, Nejire, Tamaki and myself." Izuku continued his thoughts as a Vegeta Clone threw a blutz waves burst and turned the evil Sayain clones into Giant Apes.

Kaminari gawked at the creatures "Oh you gotta be kidding me how can we go up against that?" "The bigger they are the harder they fall." Said Tokoyami as todoroki charged out and began freezing the beasts legs while Bakugo used his ki blasts and explosions to knock them over. The apes would hit the ground with a mighty thud then explode into liquid but would be quickly replaced with two more.

Izuku turned to Mirio "We gotta keep these guys contained here.. At least long enough for me to try something... I don't know if it'll work but it's worth a shot." Mirio nodded "Leave it with me. Good luck." He disappeared into the ground leaving Izuku to float up to the top of a building. He sighed taking a deep breath and closing his eyes then raising his arms and hands upward towards the sky.

Everyone received the word from Mirio and automatically spreaded our fighting against the clones. Leaving behind All Might with Eri under the protection of Ibara. Momo used her quirk to create a mini gun and began firing at the Saibamen that charged at her with short control Burt's in order to conserve ammo.

Mineta ran around madly like a headless chicken throwing his balls in all directions trapping clones to the ground in certain in small areas leaving Kaminari to walk along and shock the trapped victims.

Tesutesu had teamed up with Kirishima to take on some of the Great Apes giving Todoroki a chance to fight the Dabi clones and Bakugo to go after the vegeta clones that didn't transform.

Midnight was casually flirting with a Nappa clone only to attack him and take him out. He'd normally be more of a handful but he's still a male that can't resist the powers of her quirk.

Tamaki was using his tentacles to grab the Toga clones and throw them at the Shigaraki ones. Then Nejire would fly above them and crush them with a blast from her quirk.

Mina used her acid to skate around and blind any clone she came across with acid she'd throw into their eyes. Then tsuyu would hop along and collect them victims by wrapping them in her tounge and body slam them into a pile leaving Iida to jump using his powerful engine kicks to turn them into pudding with a fatal blow.

Mirio would fly out of the ground using both his fists to upper cut clones in the jaw before disappearing into the ground to avoid fatal being seen and to make another attack.

Tokoyami would fly with the assistance of dark shadow fighting against Tambourine. But Kuroiro would hide with in dark shadow and add a few extra attacks into Tokoyamis assault against the flying demon.

Tokage was going one on one with the Demon King Piccolo and was laughing maniacally dodging his attacks and sending him into frustration. She would use her own body parts to attack him as well as confuse him by baiting him.

Shishida roared as he stomped and brutally attacked a unsuspecting Raditz clone that was in the process of trying to transform into a great ape but shishida took advantage of his unprotected carelessness.

Frieza smirked staring at the orange haired girl that stood infront of him "Youre either have a death wish or your a little over confident if you think you can defeat me." Kendo took up a fighting stance that she learnt from Piccolo "You're one to talk. You're acting like you're a big deal for a clone."

"True I am only a clone but even so I still demand respect. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Frieza!" Kendo rolled her eyes "Well I'm Itsuka Kendo. If you really needed to know that." Frieza chuckled "Pleasure to meet you Itsuka... Now die."

Kendo quickly dodge friezas pistol like attack and charged forward driving a kick into his stomach. Thus causing them to go toe to toe exchanging blows to one another.

**Otherworld:**

"Wow this is insane! There's so many fights going on I don't know which to watch." Said Krillin. "Yeah those hero course students really know how to work together and battle against the odds" commented Yamcha

Aizawa looked at the crystal orb and allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "They've all come along way from the day they first stepped into my classroom. They've continually fought to improve and get better with each challenge they face. There's two students that inspire them to go beyond there limits and become plus ultra." He turned to look at Uraraka "I believe you know the two I refer to?"

She nodded "yes One is Bakugo..." "... and the other is Izuku Midoriya I'm guessing right?" Spoke Beerus eyeing off the 1A teacher. "That is correct." "I see everyone else fighting and giving it there all now but... where is Uncle Izuku?" Asked Pan looking at her father and grandfather.

Crystal Orb searches around and found the Super Sayain hero in training on top of a building with his hands raised. Gohan raised a brow "Dad... is he doing what I think he's doing?" Goku simply nodded "I'm pretty sure he is."

**UA Mock City:**

DM kept creating clones while he defended himself and fought against Vlad King, Snipe and Power Loader. Normally he could take the three out with ease but with his mind divide to create clones and fighting he couldn't perform as well as he normally would. But still he managed to hold his own against the pro hero's. He eventually managed to grab Vlad with his tail and throw him at Snipe taking him out leaving power loader to fight alone.

With a quick use of his warp quirk he grabbed power loader and dragged him through the warp slamming him into the ground behind him knocking the breath out of him. DM began to search around the battle field **"where is he... why hasn't he come to face me yet!... WHERE ARE YOU MIDORIYA!!!"**

He then began to notice the great apes shrink back into their regular Sayain forms. He blinked in confusion watching the beasts become no more. He looked down and could still see his shadow made by the light created from the blutz waves.

He quickly looked up to see the blutz waves disappear and become no more but then he saw another blue orb that's different from the blutz waves and seems to be growing. **"What the hell is that?"**

Koda was standing on the edge of the battlefield listening to the nearby wildlife grow weak and flee. "they're donating there energy to someone. But who?" He also looked up to see the growing orb in they sky "eeeeep!" He squealed.

Kendo stood there panting tiredly looking at an equally tired Frieza. They suddenly became distracted by the shrinking apes and naturally they both looked up at the sky "what... is that?" Asked Kendo in confusion. Frieza however was looking at the orb with his mouth wide open in fear "n-no... not that... not that attack!!!"

"EVERYONE!!! RUN AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!! NOW!!!!" Yelled Izuku as he held up the spirit bomb he had just created. Kendo went wide eyed and ran away picking up any wounded ally's with her large hands. The entire of UA escaped the battle field.

"Death MIGHT!!!!! Take this! And burn in HELL!!!" Screamed Izuku as he threw the giant blue sphere towards the Villians.

Bakugo ran out with the last of UA's forces "Deku you crazy bastard! Warn us next time!!" DM stared up at the ball fast approaching him and held up his hands **"Catch if you fools!!!" **The remains the villian clones stood together and holding up there hands and with there combined strength they caught the spirit bomb.

**Otherworld:**

"What?! No way!!" Yelled vegeta. "They're gonna throw it back at him!" Panicked Goten. Gohan looked at his father "is there anything we can do?" Goku stared at the crystal orb shaking in frustration not able to think of any answer.

Whis turned to him "May I remind you Goku you still have that wish from the super dragonballs." Goku blinked thinking about it "I guess I don't have a choice and have to use it..." whis looked up at the orb aswell "well you could use that wish. Or you can have a little more faith in your son since I just noticed he's got some unexpected help."

Everyone looked at Whis then quickly back to the orb.

**UA Mock City.**

All Might stared as he watched his struggling student try and force the spirit bomb onto the Villians but couldn't fight the resistance that was against him. He looked down wishing he could think of something. In doing so he realised that the one responsibility he had to take care of during the battle was missing "oh crap..."

Izuku cringed trying to hold back the spirit bomb being thrown back towards him "grrrrrr grrrr ahhhh Damn It! I don't have enough energy to beat them! DAMN IT!" "Deku?!" Izuku blinked as he heard an innocent voice come from the building under him. He looked down to see Eri looking up at him.

"Eri?! What are you doing here!? Get out of her now! It's too dangerous!" He yelled with tears in his eyes seeing the young girl in terrible danger. She shook her head at him "No! Deku is my hero. And I wanna help him by lending him my power like before!"

Izuku blinked in confusion and watched as Eri held up her hand aiming at him and the other pointing at DM.

She took a deep breath and activated her quirk letting her horn glow.

DM grinned as he felt the spirit bomb begin to push back but a sudden jolt in pain caused him to collapse to his knees **"Gahh what's happening!!" **Green lighting began to flicker around him and then wildly flicker off his arms as he felt raw power leave his hand and fire launch towards Izuku.

The raw power hit Izuku square in the chest and green lighting flickered off him for a moment. Izuku blinked and looked at Eri Who was smiling proudly "she reversed Death Might stealing my quirk... she gave me One For All Back!!!"

DM panted and felt a quirk missing from his being. He tried to activate one in particular and stayed on his knees in fear **"One For All... has been taken from me..."**

Izuku smiled "One For All... Full Cowling...**100%!!" **He activated his lost quirk and combined it with power of the Super Sayain. He began to glow a mixture of green and gold. His hair became a lime like colour with golden streaks running through it. He's muscles bulked more but he still remained in a some what slim figure.

"This battle is over and you Villians will meet your end! Why you ask?... because **I AM HERE!!!**" Declared Izuku and gave one last final powerful shove of the spirit bomb crushing all the clones and making DM surge madly as his body begins to break down and fall apart **"NOOO!!! I Curse you! MIDORIYA!! AH AGHHHHHHH!"**

**_*explosion roars in all directions destroying anything and everything beneath it.*_**

The staff and students of UA continued to run exiting out of the Mock City before it gets destroyed. After the explosion and a quick inspection showed there was no survivors. The staff proceeded to do a head count making sure all staff and students are accounted for.

"It would seem we are two short." Stated Nezu as he looked around. "That wouldn't happen to be us would it?" Spoke Izuku as he landed holding Eri in his arms. Everyone turned to face and see him looking normal with his hero costume basically torn to shreds and covered in cuts and burises.

He gently put down Eri and smiled at her "Thank you Eri. You helped me be the hero I needed... to...be." And with that he passed out exhausted with everyone rushing over to him to aid.


	28. Aftermath

Izuku blinked away the blurriness of the room and stared at the ceiling as he woke up. He noticed right away that it was dark which suggested to him that it was dark therefore it must be sometime in the middle of the night.

He groggily looked around the room to find his mother sitting beside him with fidgeting hands. She caught the movement in the corner of her eye causing her her head to shoot up in his direction "Izuku!? You're a wake!" She leaped out of her sit and embraced her son. Izuku struggles to find the energy but managed to get an arm around her.

Tears began to flow down his cheeks and he holds his mother tighter "...I...I failed mom... I couldn't save her..." Inko felt her heart shatter hearing the words he spoke. All Might and Nezu already told her the events that happened. The pain she felt now was the same as the day Izuku was told he was quirkless. She felt useless and wanted nothing more the to help her son but didn't know how. They remained hugging and crying til eventually Izuku fell back to sleep.

**3 Days Later: UA Dorms.**

Izuku returned from the hospital with the mermory of Urarakas death haunting him. He entered the dormitories seeing no one around and slowly made his way towards his room but stopped when he saw Urarakas door.

He stared at it and walked inside her room. He sighed looking at the empty room. Part of him hoped that the last few days were a dream and he'd walk in and find her here. He felt the tears begin to fight wanting to escape his eyes but then suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

He looked towards where the weight leaned against him and saw a floating t shirt and shorts pressed against him. He blinked and sniffled "T-Toru?" Although he couldn't see her he felt like she nodded in confirmation. "We miss her too... All of us..." the floating shirt took a step back and pulled out a phone from the pocket of the shorts.

After a few seconds the phone turned towards him and he saw a photo of him and Uraraka on the roof with her leaning a head on his shoulder and him blushing madly. He blinked and looked towards where he assumed her face would be. Before he spoke Toru Answered the question he was about to ask "I was on the roof spying on you two that night.. All the girls have it... it's only fair you do to I think." The phone turned around and after another few seconds he felt his phone vibrate notifying him that he received the photo.

"Where all here for you Midoriya... I hope you know that and remember it." The floating shirt and shorts left the room leaving him alone to view the photo she captured. After what seemed like hours he finally left Urarakas room and went to his own.

He was walking with his mind in a blur. He dragged his feet across the room until his foot tapped something and heard it roll across the floor. He blinked and look down to see the orange ball with 6 red stars on it that Korin gave him. He looked at it as he picked it up and after a moment the cogs in his head began to turn as his eyes widen in realisation.

**Otherworld:**

Goku sat cross legged watching the small crystal orb infront of him alone and smiled as he watched his son find a Dragonball "Took him long enough." He turned to see Uraraka staring at the horizon as she sat under a tree. He activated instant transmission to sit beside her.

"A lot on your mind huh" She looked up at him for a moment before looking back towards the horizon. "... it's just... I hate the pain I've caused Deku." Goku tilted his head in confusion "what you mean." Her eyes began to water "... if... if I didn't let my feelings get the better of me and made him share his feelings with me then... then he wouldn't be hurting so bad with me gone..."

Goku blinked and looked ahead "You've known my son longer then I have... and yet. Sound like you don't know him at all." She looked back at him confused "wait what?" He smiled "Even if you two never confessed to each other. Even if you did keep it bottled up and remained friends. The end result would still be the same. He still be shattered and devastated to lose you."

She wiped her tears "You're right... I just wish i could tell him it's not his fault I'm here." "I would say you could tell him in person but I think you two would be too happy to have that conversation." Said Goku casually causing Uraraka to do a double take and look at him "huh." Goku smirked "On earth we have these things called Dragon Balls..."

**UA Dorms:**

Izuku put on his orange Gi since his hero costume was currently in the process of being repaired and that's gonna take a while. He strapped on his backpack and picked up the dragon radar and flicked it on checking it. "Okay. There's 4 already together. 2 spread out somewhere else and the other I already got.. if there's 4 together does that mean someone else is after them? If there is I need to beat them to the other 2."

He walked to leave the room and as he opened the door he came face to face with his class mates. "Going somewhere Deku?"Asked Bakugo in his usual tone. Izuku looked down "Yeah.. I am." "Are you gonna tell us where you're going and why?" Asked Tsuyu. "I don't know where I'm going... not yet anyway. As for the why... youd all think I'm crazy if I told you"

Everyone remained silent until Kendo who Izuku never noticed was standing beside Bakugo the whole time stepped forward "Try us Midoriya.." he sighed and pulled out the 6 star ball. "I'm going out to find these" everyone stared at in awe as Mina spoke "is pretty to look at no doubt.. but why?"

Izuku looked up at them and proceeded to explain "They're called dragon balls. If I can find all seven I can get a wish from the dragon and ask it to bring back Uraraka."

They all looked at each other no one wanting to be the one to talk but Todoroki took the lead. "Midoriya... I cant imagine what you're going through right now. But this plan of yours is unrealistic. It's based on a myth." Izuku turned away "It's not a myth. My father told me the story. And I have the dragon radar so it won't take me long to find them."

Momo blinked as he mentioned the dragon radar. "Wait!... you mean that thing I lent you.. it's made to find those balls?" Izuku nodded "Don't ask me how I know. It's to complicated to explain." Kirishima decided to speak up "listen dude. If you're committed to finding these things at least let us help you. We got your back bro." Everyone nodded in agreement which Izuku couldn't help but smile at.

"I appreciate the offer guys but the truth is..." he looked up at them smirking as he placed two fingers on his forehead "...you can't keep up with me." He then disappeared activating instant transmission.

**Somewhere On A Beach**

"Mwahahaha! Excellent we only have 3 more to get!" Said the tiny blue cyborg with a funny look hat. "What are you gonna wish for Master?" Asked a purple cyborg dog with a pair of swords on his back. "Well isn't it obvious Shu?" "You're gonna ask to be Supreme ruler of the world?"

"No you fool that will be my second wish. My first wish will be to have my body back in all its glory!" The little blue cyborg declared. "But Emperor Pilaf. Your cyborg body has allowed you to live all these years and not to mention it gives us both a physical advantage."

"Oh So what! I hate being this clunk of metal. I want to be flesh and bone again when I rule the world! Now find the rest of the dragon balls already!" Yelled Pilaf. Shu simply sighed "Yes Master... its just not the same looking for Dragon balls with out Mai"

Pilaf became teary eyed at the memory of his old follower. "Well she's not here anymore! She went off with that blue haired wonder boy! My dream of world domination clearly wasn't enough to sway her heart over. So it's just us now."

She nodded still missing his old friend til Pilaf ran over and punched him across the back of the head "STOP SITTING THERE MOOPING!!! Find those last dragon balls!!"

The yelling was interrupted with the sudden appearance of a stranger in an Orange Gi. The Pilaf and Shu looked at each other then towards the stranger in fear recognising that uniform "no... it.. it can't be... he should've been dead decades ago!" Mumbled Pilaf in fear.

Stranger turned to face them and they saw it was just a plain looking kid with green hair. They both sighed in relief "Oh boy you gave us a bit of a scare kid." Said Shu "Yeah in that outfit of yours you reminded us of someone"

Izuku blinked and rubbed the back of his neck "huh okay. Who do I remind you of?" Pilaf smiles "Oh no one you'd know. Just this guy called Goku." Izuku raised a brow "Huh... funny you mentioned that... he's my dad."

Both Pilaf and Shu turned pale hearing that until Pilaf Yelled in frustration "NOOOO! You won't take my wishes away from me!!" He activated his cyborg weapons and opened fire on Izuku launch rockets at him with the help of Shu. The rockets were a direct hit and they both sighed in relief.

The dust finally settled and Izuku was revealed unharmed in anyway and was now frowning at the fact he was just attacked "I don't know who you are or what problems you got with my dad. And I don't care about your wish. I need those balls more then you do." He slowly stepped towards them making them shake so bad you can hear the metal clutter.

"Now to avoid things getting ugly for the pair of you... I suggest you hand over the balls you have."

Pilaf quickly handed them over. Izuku put them in his pack and gave the two a wave "Thank You!" He then disappeared leaving the two alone. "We're never gonna catch a break." Whined Pilaf.


	29. Problems of Dragonball Hunting

Izuku dragged his feet through the deep snow shivering as he followed the dragon radar up the mountain. He caught in the blizzard the moment he arrived here. The only thing keeping him some kind of warmth is his All Might Hoodie that he wore over the top of his Gi.

A smart rational patient person would wait for the storm to pass. But with his current mindset Izuku was not that person. He needed to find the next ball.

Dragon radar continued to beep as he came across an ice cave. He looked at the radar and saw that the ball was inside. He quickly entered releived to get out of the howling ice filled winds. Walking carefully it quickly became dark. Trying the light on his phone proved to be useless as it didn't have enough light.

He paused for a moment thinking "Maybe if I turn into the thing I did before it'll light up... what did dad call it?... oh yeah Super Sayain. I'll just that." He thought long and hard about his original transformation and how he managed to make it happen. Ever since the fight he wasn't able or hasn't tried to do it again until now.

"It was like a feeling in my back..." he concentrated hard trying to find the power again "grrrrrrrrrr come... on...rrrrrrrrrRRRAAAHHHHH!" The light explodes around him as he becomes surrounded by a golden aura and his hair once again becoming blonde. He smiled proudly at his achievement and was happy to notice that his idea worked and he could see in the cave now.

He reached a dead end and could see the 2 star Dragonball frozen in the ice. He crossed his arms "Hmm if I was todoroki I'd just melt it no problem... I'll just have to use Kirishima and Kacchans approach." Clenched his fist pulling it back and began punching his way through the ice then eventually dug it out of the ice. "Great. That makes 6. All I need now is... the 4 star ball."

He checked the radars location for the 4 star ball and it appeared to be in a suburban area in the city he was born in. "Didn't realise one was that close the whole time." He placed two fingers on his head and activated instant transmission.

**Musutafu, Suburbs:**

Izuku arrived in an Alleyway where no one saw him arrive. He removed his hoodie and jammed it into his backpack as he walked onto the street and followed the radar to the final ball. He remained in his Super Sayain form deciding it be a good disguise and he wanted to see how long he can hold the form for before returning to his normal plain look.

He followed the the radar to an old apartment complex. Eventually he found himself on the 5th floor walking towards a door. The radar signaled the ball was inside. He went to knock but noticed the door was slightly open.

Izuku entered slowly looking inside the dark apartment. "Hello? Anyone home?" He continued forward still looking around. One thing he noticed was a few blood stained knives randomly placed around the place. Ignoring it he proceeded to find the ball. Looking at the radar he followed it into the bedroom and saw the 4 star ball sitting on the bedside table.

He smiled as he picked it up but stiffened when he heard a familiar voice. "You think you can just waltz in here and steal a girls stuff!?" He had his back to the person who spoke but he knew who it was. "Toga..."

The blonde girl raised a brow twirling her knife in her hand as she eyed the stranger "Oh you know me? It's only fair that I should know you right?" Izuku held onto the ball as he turned to face her half ready to fight is he needed to. Toga stared at the boy infront of her. He looked familiar... really really familiar. To the point her heart raced seeing the boy making her giddy. There's only one person capable of making her feel this way. "Izuku?"

Izuku nodded "yeah..." she smiled excitedly "eeee you're here in my home!! And I'm really digging the blonde look to." Izuku blinked "y-your home?" She nodded and walked towards him "yup. If I knew you were coming to break in here I would've cleaned up and prepared for you. But I'll just have to improvise."

She jumped forward tackling him into the bed pinning him down and straddling him. She pinned his hands above his head and held the ball in her free hand "now why would you want this?" She asked. Izuku knew he could easily escape from her no problem but he needed to know how much she knew about the dragonballs.

"I'm collecting them. It's a hobby." She grinned evilly "I see just collecting them. You wouldn't happen to be trying to get a wish from the dragon are you?" Izuku gulped looking up at her "The league of Villians know about the wish?" She shook her head "nope. Just me. The doctor guy had notes on it but ignored them and so did Shigaraki. He said it was nothing more the a stupid legend. I thought he was right until I found this one not too long ago." She smirked and placed it back on the table.

"I was gonna find them all and get my wish but now I don't need it." Izuku looked at her confused "what? Why?" She looked down at him as she felt his chest through his gi "You're my wish. And now I have you." She grinned as she gripped her blade "You're so cute it's unbearable... I won't be able to control myself once I make you bleed." She sliced through his gi only cutting it open exposing his chest.

He quickly grabbed her hands a flipped her over pinning her under him. She squealed in excitement wrapping her legs around his waist "Eeeehehe I never expected you to be so rough. Mmmmm god I just love it!!" She instinctively began to grind against him.

"Toga stop! I really need that ball. And I don't have time for this." She pouted at him "oh you're no fun. And what makes you think I want go tell Shigaraki about you collecting these balls." Izuku sighed "fine.. let's make a deal. The ball and for you to keep quiet about them. What do you want for that?"

She looked at him "you know exactly what I want." Izuku looked away from her "there isn't anything else I can offer you?" She shook her head "nope." He closed his eyes knowing that he'll most likely regret this "You got 10 minutes." He told her loosening his grip. Her hands slipped away and heard her tear open his Gi more exposing his torso. "I'd argue for longer time but I'll happily accept." She flipped him again so he's on the bottom and quickly cut him across the chest. He groaned in pain which made her shiver in delight and made her eyes sparkle once he began to bleed.

"I knew you'd look so much hotter when you bleed!" She tossed away her knife and automatically began licking the wound and sucking his blood with raw hunger. She moaned loving how wonderful he tasted it.

She was so driven by lust she lost control of her quirk and began to change. Izuku stared as she turned into his Super Sayain form. But she wasn't an exact copy of him like she normally is with her transformations. In fact all she did was turn to a female super Sayain version of him.

She sat up and checked her self out in the mirror "Damn Izuzu. You're a hottie." She played with her new golden hair and smirked down at him "so quick question. If we did it right now. Would that be classed as masturbation since you're technically fucking yourself."

Izuku blinked "I don't know and I don't wanna find out. And what gives? How come you're me as a girl?" She giggled "Ok I've been working on gender manipulation with my quirk. This is the first time I got it to work though." Izuku gulped "Okay that's enough for me"

She groaned "Oh come on it'll be sooo good." He sat up gently pushing her off "sorry but your 10 minutes is up." He grabbed the ball and his pack quickly activating instant transmission. Toga screamed in frustration as he left. She checked herself out again in the mirror admiring the golden female Izuku look. "I'll just have to handle this myself I guess." She told herself as she began to strip.

**UA Dorms**

Izuku appeared back in his room and collapsed on his bed panting as his returned to his regular form "I knew finding these things was gonna require some effort but I wasn't expecting that." He ate a senzu bean to heal the cut Toga made and put on a casual dark blue T-shirt to replace the top of his cut up Gi.

He quickly walked down stairs and saw everyone there. They all saw him and before anyone could speak a word he showed them a full bag of dragonballs. He simply walked outside accidentally pumping into All Might he was coming over to check up on him.

"Young Midoriya? You seem in a hurry." Izuku kept walking towards an open section outside the dorms. "Sorry All Might. I just got something to do." All Might looked in confusion as the rest of the Izukus classmates exited the dorms to see what he will do.

Izuku tipped out the 7 balls and looked at them for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"Dragon! Rise And Grant my wish!!"

The surrounding sky turned black as lighting explodes through the sky. A bright light shoots from the seven balls and the light slowly forms into the shape of a dragon. The light fades into green scales and a loud roar echos in the mountains and city.

Class 1A stared in awe and fear. Shocked to see that the creature is in fact very real. Bakugo turns to look at the reader "They didn't believe a dragon is real but completely ignored the fact that there a pro hero that transforms into a dragon." All Might turned to look at Bakugo "Did you seriously do a fourth wall break?" Bakugo shrugged not really caring. All Might sighed and turned back to Midoriya.

Shenron roared looking down at the young heroes in training "What are your wishes? Speak so that I may grant them."

Everyone gulped nervously as they looked down to Izuku who stared up at the the Dragon with his usual determination. "I Wish For All the good innocent people Death Might killed to be brought back to life!... C..Can you do it?"


	30. Shenron Grants The Wish

Shenron looked down at the green haired boy infront of him and considered his wish. "It Shall be done." He eyes glowed red granting the wish. All Might and 1A looked at each other in disbelief at the dragon granting the wish. Some were skeptical to it until they saw what happened next.

Uraraka and Aizawa suddenly appeared infront of the dragonballs and Shenron. Everyone gasped seeing them. Izuku stared at Uraraka with tear filled eyes and she looked back at him with the same expression. Before either of them could say a word all of 1A stampeded over the top of Izuku to greet their once dead classmate and teacher.

Mina and the rest of the girls were basically squeezing the life out of her their hugs of joy. The boys attempted the same with Aizawa but he just brushed them off and crawled into his sleeping bag. Turns out he didn't get enough sleep in otherworld.

Once the reunion settled down a bit Uraraka made her way through the crowd and approached Izuku who was currently face down in the dirt twitching slightly. She kneeled down infront of him and use her quirk to lift him. She held both his hands to keep him anchored as they looked at one another.

When she looked into his eyes all she could see was guilt with in them. The tears he held back the whole time finally broke free "I'm so sorry Ochako... I couldn't save you from him... I'm sorry I let it happen." Her heart broke hearing his guilt filled words of failure. She cupped his cheeks and made him look at her "Deku... I saw your fight with him. You did everything you could and you saved everyone from him. And you brought me back to you... You will always be my hero Izuku Midoriya." She quickly leaned forward and kissed him making him melt away from his guilt ridden feelings into pure happiness.

"Eeeeeee this is so fucking romantic!" Squealed Toru. "I expect that kinda language from Bakugo. You're a proud UA student don't stoop to his level." Said Iida chopping his arm in a robotic fashion. Uraraka and Izuku looked at their class mates blushing with embarrassment but only for a moment. She deactivated her quirk letting him land gently and embrace each other.

Aizawa approached the two "Midoriya. I saw your fight with that thing. If it were a test I would've failed you for destroying the entire city. But since it was basically an end of the world scenario I'll let it slide."

Shenron growled in annoyance "I don't have all day! What is your second wish?" Everyone ran away in fear hiding behind Izuku and their teachers. Izuku looked up at Shenron "Wait I get two wishes?" Shenron nodded "Yes. The originally it was one. But Dende gave me the power to grant two. Unlike the Namekian Dragonballs that grant three."

Izuku put a hand too his chin trying to think of another wish until his interrupted by a certain purple hero in training "Yo Midoriya... you should totally wish for some hotties for all the guys." Kaminari joined him "I agree with Mineta. That would be a very good wish to make Midoriya my man." Before they could convince him to make the wish Momo gave Jiro a baseball bat and she whacked them both across the head "Shut up you pervs!"

All Might then approached Izuku "If you don't mind young Midoriya I have a wish." Izuku looked at his old master and nodded allowing him to make the wish.

"Hey dragon. I got a wish." "Speak so that I may grant it." Replied Shenron. All Might took a deep breath and looked up at him "I wish everyone who had there quirks stolen from All For One And Death Might had there quirks returned to them." Shenron looked at the old veteran hero "very well. It shall be granted." He declared with his eyes glowing red granting the wish.

"Your wishes have been granted. Farewell... until the next summoning."

Shenron faded into light that returned to the seven balls. Then 6 of the balls exploded in all directions across the globe with the exception of one the simply falls down landing at Izukus feet. He picked it up looking at it as Uraraka peeked around to inspect it aswell "it's... a rock?" Izuku turned to face her "yeah. For a year the balls become stone so that Shenron can rest before being summoned again. At least that's how Gohan explained it to me." He put the stone into his pack smiling at her.

Class returned to the dorms with All Might and Aizawa heading off to Nezu to explain what happened. Izuku and Uraraka went to her room and laid in bed together cuddling until she broke the silence "Hey Deku. Next time you collect the dragonballs to save me. Try to avoid making deals with Toga." Izuku turned red looking at her "you-you Know about that?"

She giggled "Your dad and I saw the whole thing. I was jealous at first but in a way it was comical to watch." He sighed "I'm sorry. I kinda panicked in the moment." She laid her head on his chest "don't worry about it. Just don't get caught in that situation again." He relaxed holding her close "I'll try."

**2 years later:**

"All Right Sports fans and welcome to another incredible UA sports festival!" Announced Present Mic to the cheering. "Today is a very special event. We will be having the winner of the 3rd Years Izuku Midoriya go up against an unknown guest in this once in a lifetime exopition match!!!"

Izuku stood in the waiting room stretching and getting ready for his fight "Ready to go hero?" He turned to see his girlfriend smiling with her hair tied back in a pony tail. He smiled back at her standing up "As ready as I'll ever be." She walked over and kissed him lightly "just go easy on him." He chuckled as he gave her a peace sign walking out to the arena.

He walked onto the ring smirking seeing his opponent "It's been a while Izuku. I've really been looking forward to this." Said Goku grinning "So have I. I got a few new tricks just for you" izuku replied turning super Sayain. Goku replied by turning super Sayain aswell.

"Don't hold back Izuku. I know you got a new transformation." Goku Said which made Izuku pout. "awww I wanted that to be a surprise. Fine but you don't hold back either dad" Goku nodded turning super Sayain blue. "Okay Izuku your turn."

Meanwhile up in the stands chichi and Inko were sighing watching the two "If those two don't behave they'll destroy the whole place." "They stress me out honestly." Vegeta huffed "I wanna see this new transformation the boy has got."

All Might turned to Nana "so explain to me how you all got here?" Nana Smiled "turns out that tournament where I first meet Midoriya and Goku won the super dragonballs. He wished that everyone got a month pass to visit Earth. He timed it so we could be here for the sports festival." All Might turned to watch the two Sayains "What a thoughtful guy."

Izuku smirked as he began to power up with One For All helping him do it faster "grrr grrr rrrRAHHHHHH!" He explode into a light of dark green and surrounded in a green aura. His hair was glowing a green. Goku smirked "Nice. I'm assuming you worked out how to make that quirk of yours become part of a super Sayain transformation. Got a name for it?"

"I've been calling it Super Sayain Green. Keep it simple." Izuku smirked taking up a fighting stance. Everyone in the crowd was staring in awe and confusion at the two as they did their wild transformations.

Goku and Izuku leaped forward at each other with their fists pulled back to start the battle with devastating blows. The scene of them charging at one another became framed in everyone's minds from that day on.

**The End**


	31. Authors Note

Well that's it. Story is over

Who won between Goku and Deku? That's up to the reader to decide.

Thank you all for the support and the continuous positive reviews that gave me the motivation to keep going with it.

Now why isn't the story marked as complete you may ask? Well the app won't let me make it as complete for some bloody reason.

If you're disappointed that I've ended fear not. If I get enough positive feedback and the demand is high enough. Then I'll write a sequel. I already have ideas in mind for Sayain Deku and the rest of 1A and the Z Fighters.

But only if that's what you the people want.

Thanks again for the support

Cheers ReaderWriterFella


	32. Trailer For Dragonball Heroes Sequel

(A/N: well it's been made very clear that you all want a sequel. And so you shall get it. This is basically a trailer for said sequel. To give you all a tiny glimpse of what adventures class 1A and The Z fighters are gonna get up to.)

-

-

-

-

(Dragonball Z remastered DVD menu music plays)

**"Dragonball Heroes is Back!!"**

Goten, Goku, Izuku And Gohan all stand together as the power up turning into super Sayain.

_Scene change_

Vegeta turns super Sayain blue as slowly raises his hand to fire a ki attack.

**"It's time to not only save our Universe."**

Bakugo and Izuku charge at each other in the middle of the ring at the sports festival.

_Scene change_

Pan and Mina run away from a group of alien soldiers chasing them screaming

**"But all of them!"**

Kirishima gets grabbed just as he activates his quirk and gets jammed into a cliff face and dragged through it

_Scene Change_

Beerus And Supreme Kai stand side by side and slowly take up Fighting stances

_Scene Change_

Momo draws trunks's sword off her back nervously but tightens her grip ready to fight

**"From an ancient threat!"**

Izuku fights in his hero costume with mask and mouth piece on against a feminine figure wearing a green Galatic Patrol uniform.

_Scene Change._

Aizawa and Krillin stand either side of Nana in defence positions as she smirks and produces a destructo disk in her hand

_Scene Change_

Nejire and Uraraka stand back to back as they become surrounded by alien soldiers with them both smirking

**"That Even Gods Fear!"**

Kendo and Piccolo launch a special beam cannon together.

_Scene Change_

Goku stares straight ahead and doesn't flinch as a beam shoots past him.

Scene Change

All Might struggles with his own strength but slowly changes into his muscle form as steam comes off him.

**"Gotta Go Beyond!"**

Eri looks up with a face of pure determination and becomes surround with her own aura as she powers up.

_Scene change_

Goku and Vegeta get sent flying into a wall both in opposite directions by light grey coloured female Kai who's smirking devilishly

_Scene Change_

Goten and Trunks smirk performing a fusion and become a super Sayain 3 Gotenks

**"Plus"**

Bakugo performs a galtik gun with Gohan beside him performance a Kamehameha wave.

_Scene Change_

Izukus body starts flickering as he slowly transforms into super Sayain green.

_Scene Change_

18 stands with her arms crossed smirking as Iida starts to charge up his engines to speed forward.

**"ULTRA!"**

Goku charges up as high as he can in his super Sayain blue form before adding kaioken X100 to it

_Scene Change._

Izuku jumps and back flips off a wall diving forward with his hands stretch desperately trying to reach for a Potara Earring. He finally grabs it and lands on the ground in a roll then slowly stands up looking at the Potara in his hand before putting it in his right ear.

**_Dragonball Heroes: Dark Fusion _**

**_Coming Soon_**


	33. Sequel Released!

It's here!

Dragonball Heroes: Dark Fusion is up with its first chapter (and OP)

Go check it out now and please enjoy. Hopefully I can you all on your toes with what I got planned


End file.
